Falling Beneath The Stars
by browneyes226
Summary: Lucy is on the edge of death. Natsu is in love with Lisanna and Lucy is annoyed by it. Natsu has to make a hard decision will he save the world from darkness by putting up the life of a friend or will he end up risking it all for the person he should stay with in the beginning?
1. Chapter 1

This is Author message! This is my very first Fan-Fiction! so please leave comments and reviews! I do not OWN FAIRY TAIL! by the way this a NaLu Fan-Fic not Lisanna and Natsu sorry for the folks who like that parring :(

Lucy POV: Whats going on? Where am I? Who am I? Is that a voice I hear? Who voice is it? so loud so annoying. Where is it coming from? why am I the only one here? Am I dead?

THREE DAYS AGO... Normal POV: it was a warm late Monday afternoon Natsu , Happy and I just got back form our Mission

" Luce why are you walking so slow, Gramps is faster than you" Natsu complained I looked at my lean muscular friend with spiky pink rose hair and black slanted eyes. Natsu was wearing his usual clothes which was a black waist coat with gold trimmings with no undershirt and his white knee length trouser his red fairy tail guide mark was on his left arm

"who idea was it to run all the way back from the last village?" I panted

Natsu looked at me confused as if I just asked him what was the answer to X3+Na=

I sighed this boy has no brain what so ever he was no hope for his feature

"Lucccy you need to lose some weight form the fat of yours boobs it not only making you slower but heavier when I carry you I am concern about your health" Happy told. I glare at the little sky blue cat

" SHUT UP YA DAMN CAT!" I roared

Natsu laughed as we continued to walk to our guide. Natsu open the door as I walked in everyone asked us about the mission

" I bet Flame head burnt down the whole village" a voice teased

Natsu clutched his fist " shut up droopy eyes" he shouted

A muscular man with tan skin and silk black hair and dark blue eyes turned in our direction he was half naked and his blue guide mark was on his left side of his chest.

he frowned " try to start a fight baka?" he growled

Natsu fist set off on fire he smiled " yeah I'm fired up" he answer

"then I gonna need to cool down that hot head off yours" Gray told and his left fist turn into a clunk of ice.

"Not Today lets have some nice peace and quiet for once in a while" a voice told a young lady with flowing red scarlet hair and blue eyes told she had on a armor vest and a blue skirt.

"stay out of this beast woman" Natsu yelled

"yeah this is a man fight if you bother us one more time I beat you into a plum too"

"WHAT?" she asked giving off a deadly tone.

"Natsu were buddy right?" Gray asked while putting his arm around Natsu Shoulder

"yep best of friends" Natsu answers while putting his arm around Gray. they started dancing happily

"good now back to my cake" Erza smiled and walked towards the table with three hug cakes on it.

Lucy POV: I sat in the stool next to the bar.

"don't they ever learn" I sighed

"obviously not" a voice answered

The bar lady turned around to face me she had flawless glowing white skin and silver white hair or how most people now days prefer platinum blond and icy blue eyes, she was wearing a fuchsia dress.

"Hey Mira Chan" I smiled

"welcome Back Lucy how was the mission"

"it would of been fine"

"would of been fine?" she repeated

"yeah"

"but dint it pay good?" she questioned

"it would of payed good" I sighed

"I don't understand whats the problem" she smiled

" I would of been a great job and it would of paid a lot of money that would pay my rent off for seven months but" I paused

I looked towards Natsu direction she turn where my eyes were pointed

"oh" she told the light bulb finally turning on

"yep Natsu just had to destroy the whole village and the money we would of had earn for food expenses and rent was used instead to rebuild the village Mr. Salamander had to burn" I pouted

"you poor child" Mira replied

"what am I going to do about the rent?!" I cried

" I have some extra jobs offering over here if you want to take a look" she persuaded

"The Rent! The Rent! The rent!" I moaned

Natsu POV: that Erza I swear I beat her so bad one of these day till she drops dead! I crackled my knuckles and sat down on the bench. I wonder where she is? I cam here a fast as I could and she still does not come to greet me?

"Natsu!" something cried

"huh?" I replied

"down here!"

I down at saw my cat happy crying out in tears

"Happy what happen?" I asked

"I heard a ghost!" My best friend cried

"Ghost?" I replied

"yes while I was passing the bar I heard a ghost moaning The rent! The rent! the rent! it was horrifying!" he explained

I scratched my chin Ghost? moaning about rent? Bar? I turn toward the Bar seeing my partner Lucy with her head down and warped around her was a depressing aura. I laughed

"Natsu it not funny! the dead is returning for revenge!" he shirked

"Happy that Just Lucy crying over the rent I told

Happy eyes widen and his mouth dropped " Lucy a ghost?" he asked

"huh?" I replied I tried to visual Lucy as a ghost. I chuckled

"no she not a ghost she just crying over how she cant pay the rent that all" I answered

well it was part my fault she couldn't pay I went over the top when I took out the bad guys and the city got in the crossfire. I wonder how she going to pay? lost in my thoughts.

"NATSU!" someone told I looked up. I know that voice that the voice of an angel, that the voice of the girl I promise to marry. I turned my head towards the direction a skinny smaller version of Mira come ruing towards me she had short platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes smiled she was wearing a half tee that showed her stomach and super short black shorts and I saw her guide mark on her thigh. I smiled dazzling like always I thought. she sat on my lap.

"Lisanna" Happy cheered

"hey Happy" she smiled and rub his head.

"Natsu I going to hang out with Wendy and Carla" Happy told

"I met up with ya later"

"no you wont" Happy said

"and why is that?" Lisanna asked

Happy grinned " Causeee your innnn loveeeee!" he purred

"HAPPY!" Natsu growled

"bye love birds!" he told and he ran out of the room

"he is truly something" Lisana told

"he is our kid remember" I laughed

"how could I forget?" she smiled

she came closer to my ear " I missed while you were gone" she whispered sexy my arm shivered I love when she did that.

"same here" I replied

she came close to my lips then back away

"don't tease me!" I barked

"humph did you flirt with Lu-Chan?" she snorted

"Me flirt with Lucy? never your the only one for me" I answered

"good" she leaned in and her lips reached mine. everything was perfect, everything was finally back to the was it was it wish this moment would never end. not matter how happy I was I felt like there was a laser beamers shooting trough my back.

Lucy POV: I couldn't stop staring at him. I was looking at the files that Mira chan gave me . I wonder which one makes good money I quaked at the papers for three whole minutes

I sighed " just like I thought none of them is the right fit"

"there not supposed to be magical there jobs" Mira told

"yeah but I want a job that I know I can do well on"

Mira and I talked about all sorts of things and laughed

"NATSU!" someone called my smile fell I know that voice, that the voice of the devil himself that the voice of Mira little sister Lisanna.

I watched a a skinny smaller version of Mira come ruing towards Natsu she had short platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes smiled she was wearing a half tee that showed her stomach and super short black shorts and I saw her guide mark on her thigh. I sneered dazzling like always she too nice too happy too fake I thought. when ever I saw Lisanna she makes me want to call Taurus and chop of her pretty little neck with his ax that girl is just I sighed how can I hate her? this girl was everyone happiness not to long ago when Natsu brought me here I heard about her death but truth comes to shove she been alive this whole time but on a other planet call edolas, everyone told me Natsu and she were close childhood friends but I didn't think they were lovers. when I first met her I really liked her and I could see way everyone else did too. First Erza, Gray and Natsu told me she was joining our group I happily let her in second they started talking more to her and less to me third they started to forgot me on mission froth they totally ignore me as if it wast even here. three months of invisibility there months of being nothing but air I got my courage up to ask Natsu to do a mission with me. but to him and Happy I am slow and fat. I looked at her how could I hate her? she perfect! it simple as knowing what happens when water meets fire, she strong and I am weak. everyone loves her and no one loves me. I bit my lip I have to be stronger! I have to beat her and show I am wroth being in fairy tail! why do I even go so far when no ones give me the chance to try.

"they make a good couple" Mira asked

I looked at them " yeah"

"he seems alot happier when she around"

"that true" I replied

"whats wrong Lucy you seemed annoyed"

"not at all I just thinking" I told

" about what?"

"about Lisanna, about him" I answered

"you know Mira everyone in the guide said no one could put out Natsu dragon slayer flame"

"well yeah its impossible"

"not its not"

"Lucy..."

"they clearly haven't met Lisanna" I told I got up slowly

"what do you mean they haven't met Lisanna?"

"Lisanna is the only person I saw who hasn't got burn from that flame she has an ability we all don't"

"and whats that?" Mira questioned

I smiled " a special place that none can replace in the Dragons heart"

"Lucy" Mira repeated

"well its getting late I better go home"

"sleep well Lucy" Mira told

"you too"

I walked out of the guide and towards my house. my chest ache.

"is this heart burn?" I asked I put my hand over my chest.

"well I better go have Wendy check it out for me because my chest aches and it aches bad" I sighed I walked towards the girls dorms where Wendy and Carla were at

That's chapter one! please leave comments! and I want to know who I should also pair in this story such as

Erza/Jellal

Wendy/Romeo

Gray/Juvia

Happy/Carla

Gajeel/Levy

and the last choice is who you think should be a parring now my story main focus is on Lucy and Natsu but I also want other parring! :)


	2. Chapter 2

" hello everyone it the author here browneyes226 how has it been?!"

"they don't want to talk to you they want to know what happens to me!" Lucy tells

"yeah yeah I am getting there" biting lip to control annoyance

"Lucy you have some Jealously issue" Lisanna laughs

"oh you!" Lucy gets mad

"Natsu will you do the honors?"

"browneyes226 DOES NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! and make sure you follow her and like the story!"

"and leave reviews!" Lucy smiles

"quiets its starting!" I hush

"Lucy POV: I walked slowly towards Wendy dorm and Knocked on the door.

"Come in" she told I open the door and at the door faced a little girl with long dark blue hair into two pigtails and brown eyes she was wearing a lime green dress with white polka dots and next to stood a small white cat wearing a pink shirt and brown skirt

"Lucy chan what brings you here?!" she asked happily

"Wendy I think I might be sick" I told

she patted the chair and I sat down

"I take a look, the flu going around"

I nodded my head she closed her eyes and her hands glowed green

"what the problem" she asked

"i don't know but it feels like Heart burn" I answered

"Lu-chan I am not sense any sickness or heart burn" she said she open her eyes and sat her hands at her side.

"please check again this pain is killing me" I confessed

she closed her eyes again and her hands glowed green " Nope your as healthy as an horse"

"how can that be this pain it worse than death"

"Lucy when did this start happening?" Carla asked rudely

"Carla!" Wendy scold

"she wasting our time if she doesn't even know what wrong with her how can you help her? your wasting you dragon slayer magic" Carla barked

I sighed it start happening around the time Lisanna came back but it got worse when she and Natsu sated dating, I worry about him alot so it might be cause form stress" I guess

"Lisanna and Natsu huh" Wendy repeated

"well its not them, it was time my chest started hurting that's all"

"Lucy people cant make you sick" Carla hissed

"Clara!" Wendy yelled

"I am being honest!"

"That's why I came to you and Wendy so you could tell me what the problem is!" I told

"Carla , Lucy lets all take a breath" Wendy advised

the room was filled with silence. it felt a tiny stab in my chest. I coughed

"is there a medicine I can take?" I asked

"there no such cure" Wendy told

"what?"

"there no such cure" Wendy repeated

"Wendy what do you mean?"

Wendy looked at me with sad brown eyes " only you can find the cure"

"only I?" I replied

"yes your illness is out of my hands"

"okay let me get this straight If I find this cure my pain will go away"

"Hai" she answered

I smiled " alright then! I find this cure and I going to ask Levy for help"

"good luck Lucy" she smiled

I walked out of the dorm. All I need for this pain to go away is the cure and I be healthy again. now where is Levy? if I was a small gril who love to read where would I be ? the library of course!

Wendy POV: I watched Lucy walk out of the room with a glint of hope filled in her eyes

"Wendy" Carla told

I looked at my white cat. " only she can find the cure"

Carla looked at me confused " wait she is actually sick? what illness does she have?"

"there worst type of illness there is" I paused

"she has a broken heart and as individual's we all have difference medicine to heal different holes" I continued

"Wendy.."

"Lucy can find it she can get better" I smiled

Carla smiled to

"hungry?" I asked

"yeah"

"I make us some steam buns and tea"

"cool" I step into the kitchen and put the pot on the stove and boil the water.

"AHHHHHH!" Carla screamed

I quickly turn around " what is it?"

Carla was crying she had a scared emotion on her face

"whats wrong?" Carla? I asked"

"Its Lucy, I saw it" she cried

"Lucy? what did you see?"

" I am not sure but they were disturbing" she told

"Carla did you have a vision?"

"I am not so sure"

"what do you mean?"

" it was more of a nightmare"

"tell me everything"

"like you know I can only see parts of the feature but I sure of it I saw Lucy and she was warped around purple souls there was a huge golden gate behind her and the sky it was red and the stars they were falling"

I gulped " are you sure"

"positive"

"we need to tell master about this" I

"Wendy I am scared"

"scared of what?"

"of her of that vision"

"Carla you know Lucy isn't like that"

"Wendy there one more thing I didn't tell you" Clara said

"and what is that?"

"Lucy she going to die" she whispered

"Clara your vision might not play off like that the feature can change"

"maybe so but I saw it I saw her fate and what a tragic one it is"

"we have no time for that we need to tell Master!" I shouted

I head towards the door

"Wendy" Carla said

"yes?"

"the tea its over boiling" she told

I threw my hands up in the air " omg our tea!"

"you could of burn down the dorms like Natsu!"

my mouth dropped " Carla how could you even put me on such a low level?"

"humph! you dragons slayers are too carefree Natsu stupidity is rubbing off on you this is why I dint want you to join this guide" she complained

I turn off the stove and smiled " it might be a foolish guide but there no other place I rather be and if Natsu stupidity rubs off on me I fine with that as long as were a together as a team"

Clara sighed "jeez lets go" we ran out of the dorms and towards the guide. if Clara vision is right we might be hanging on a thread.

Lucy POV: I walked into the Library and Levy was no where to be found for the first time ever the bookworm was not in her heaven of books. I sighed "when you need help with something you can never find them but when you don't need help they are always putting their nose in your business" I walked out of the library and towards my chest stung. it felt like I was dieing slowly I unlocked my door. and turned on the lights and headed into the bathroom.

" a bath should do it" I turn on the knob and the hot water poured.

my house been so empty so quiet with out those two. I thought I think I might actually miss them invading into my house with out permission

" I need to get healthier so I can be come stronger! so I wont be left behind anymore" I talked to myself

those days when I watch you guys from the sidelines are over, I know we broke team Natsu officially but I still can get over it. I become stronger so this time you guys watch me! I fight instead of crying and hiding behind you guys. team Natsu breaking up wasn't Lisanna fault, well not all of it, sure if she didn't come back this would of not happen stop it! stop blaming our issue on her! she did nothing to us! she a sweet girl! we need to pull up our big girl pants and fight back for our spot! we get stronger and no one can look down on us anymore I thought

"stronger, no one can look down on us again things back to the way they were it sounds just like a dream" I sighed I soak in the tub let the hot water wash my worries away. tomorrow a new day a new start everything will turn out okay, I take it step at a time.

I got out of the tub and put my pj's on and comb my blond matted hair.

I slid under the covers. "they haven't forgotten me they are just busy that's all" I told . no matter how many times I told myself that lie it was just getting harder and harder to believe it.

Erza do you remember the time you let me go on a mission with you guys when I first started? Gray do you remember all the times you supported me even when I was down you were like a brother I never had, and Natsu do you remember when you brought me here and introduce me to everyone? all the times you saved me? the troubles we caused? the times we laughed? I bit my tongue they all seem like a distant stranger now fading away into the air. tears rolled down my cheeks is it so bad I missed the times we all spent together but now Erza does S ranked mission with Lisanna and Gray and Natsu now your dating Lisanna. how did this happen how did the close bond we have a shattered within minutes when she returned?

"you know what true pain is" a voice whispered

I open my eyes and gasped " who there?!"

"your savior" it laughed

"go away!"

"you tell the very first person who speaks to you in months to go away do you have no heart?" It nagged

"go away I don't like creepy voices I cant see"

" I can grant you your three wish" it told

"my three wishes?"

"yes you can be stronger you will no longer be weak you can be with your friends again things can go back to the way they were and I can make Lisanna disappeared as if she never existed" it told

"never existed? things back to they way there were? strong?" I repeated

"yes"

"hah sound like some child play! I would never go that low to ask some stranger for powers and to make a girl who did nothing to me to disappear"

"she did nothing to you ah? If I can recall she took away your spot in the group, she took away your friends and Natsu she makes you look weak doesn't that bother you?"

"not one bit" I chuckled

"we see my offer still stands an we will be meeting again very soon" it told

my house was silent again that voice it sound like a thousand monster in one voice my body shivered

" me being stronger Lisanna disappearing? Natsu being single, everything back to the way it was? too go to be true but the offer was tempting.

"that chapter two! chapter three will come out tomorrow!" author tells

"yo browneyes226 what was that thing talking to me?" Lucy asks

"idk who knows" author answers

"will it kill me?" Lucy shirked

"evil laughs I never tell"

"so evil" Natsu tells

"I agree" Lisanna nods

eye twitch "wanna die in the next chapter Lisanna?"

"noooo!"

"then please tell the people who read my story"

"please leave reviews and follow! or my life might end here today"

"don't make me sound like the bad guy" sniffle

"aw browneyes226!" Natsu and Lucy cries

"I just want more followers that's all"

"please for the author sake follow and leave reviews and next chapter comes out tomorrow aye!" Happy cheers

we look at happy mouths drops " when did you get here?!"


	3. Chapter 3

I know I said I wouldn't update till tomorrow but my last chapter was kind of lame and I am bored I wash rushing to get a other chapter out and my homework done at the same time but I forgot I didn't have any! hehe now lets start off where I left off

"Sorry readers she is a sad case" Lucy sighs

"browneyes226 has shame us all" Happy cry's

"I am sorry I be better promise Kay!"

a hint oh hope in happy eyes " Kay"

"browneyes226 why didn't you add me or Lisanna in the last chapter?" Natsu growl

"please understand it wasn't on purpose I love you Natsu your my favorite charter!"

"I will let it go this time!" he barked

"he truly scary" I gulp

"tell me about it" Lisanna, Lucy Happy agrees

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!

Lucy POV: that voice it wasn't human. I gulped. I curled underneath the covers, what am i afraid my body answered that clearly I was scared out of my wits. what did it mean it will be back? no I don't want it to come back just for me to think that way of saying its okay for Lisanna to disappear that shows I have am a heartless being that I am just as evil as people who kill. I think I will go out for a walk I need some fresh air. I open the door and I picked up my brown pouch that held my ten keys I always felt safer when they were around. I walked into the the street cold air push against me.

"how can Gray strip like this in this type of cold weather?" I mutters

I heard something in the bush

"Natsu stop!" someone yelled

"I am going to eat you my pretty" he replied

my eyes twitch if they were going to make out lest do it at home not in front of my house. I force myself to kept walking and not eavesdrop.

"Natsu what if I told you I want to be with you forever" she said

"then I would say I want to share that same feature" he answered

"I know while I was gone you could of fell in love with any one but everyone told me that your really close to Lucy and I was wondering"

he laughed " Lucy no she nothing but like a sister to me! she not even that appealing to my eyes she fun to hang out with me we could be nothing more than friends"

my chest felt like it just been shot with a bow and arrow. Not appealing, we could be only friends?

a tear rolled down my cheek why am I crying its not like he said he doesn't want to be my friend

"and plus she nothing to me but a burden I sure Erza, and Gray feel the same way don't get me wrong we love Lucy but she is as weak as a butterfly there cruel people in this world and all they will do is squash her we cant always be there to save her so we were going to go by here place later and tell she might want to give up on being a wizard this work is not cut out for her" he told

this cant be happening! what are you saying Natsu!

"Natsu maybe you shouldn't do that she might get the wrong idea"

"it for the best not only for her but us"

I get it, I see clearly the lie I been believing has finally come to light! I was never wanted here in the first place! no one wants me!

I started to run back to my house and crawl under the covers praying this was all a dream. I tripped over a rock and stumble into the ground

"what was that?"

oh dear god please save me take me anywhere far away form here

Natsu head pops up " Lucy" he said

I looked at the ground " Hey Natsu is a pretty night I came of for a walk how weird is it for me to meet you here"

"how much did you hear?"

"every single thing" I answered

"well I guess that was easier than I thought it would be" he smiled awkwardly

"easier than you thought it would be" I sneered

"Luce"

"I get it, you and everyone else haven't really like me have you?"

"Luce that's not true"

" oh I am too weak to be a wizard right? and the only reason why you kept me here was to replace her right?" I asked while pointing at Lisanna

"Lucy" she said

"don't Lucy me , Lucy that!" I barked

"Luce clam down" Natsu told

"How can I clam down this whole thing! you them they were all lies form the start" my tears were pouring down my face.

I dropped to my knees " everything was a lie form the start none of you were my friends"

"Lucy please stop this you only bring negative attrition"

" I can make you stronger" the voice echoed a evil aura warped around me it was suffocating me making me crazy

" I can make that Lisanna disappear"

"I can make everything go back to the way it was all you have to do is meet me at the old church" it whispered

I smiled evilly. " that right everything can go back to the way it was"

"Lucy what are talking about?" he asked

"you see Natsu you will all see don't worry everything will be fine soon i fix this mess and I make a perfect world" the words Wrent even mine

"mess?" Lisanna asked

I pointed to her " I fix the mistake that should of never happened"

Natsu eyes narrowed " I don't know whats wrong with you but you need to get a grip don't bring Lisanna in this, she did nothing to you its your own fault your weak"

"oh I know and I be stronger! ten times stronger than all of you" I smiled

Lisanna eyes widen then she inhaled "Natsu do you sense that?"

"what?" he asked sniffing the air

"something evil" she answered

"now that you mention it is a really heavy depressing homicidal smell" Natsu looked at me " you should get home its not safe"

"you should worry more about yourself" I frowned

"Lucy" Lisanna cried

"let her be all she doing is bring this shameful act on herself but Lucy please go home I don't want to worry about you all night" he paled. that look on his face its disgraceful it makes me want to hurl.

My eyes drop an I sighed " Natsu I don't know why I go so far for you "

"we shall fix this cruel world and make our own utopia" the voice praised

do whatever you like this world I no longer CARE ABOUT IT I replied

I walked slowly towards the old church in the forest.

what am I doing? I thought turn around! this isn't you I told myself

"too late for that" a voice said

"who there!" I barked

a girl with snow short white hair and she was wearing a blue dress with white feathers at the end and in her hand was three keys.

"Yukino Aguria" I told

"Lucy Heartfilia it been to long"

"why are you here?" I asked

but you came here to meet us didn't you?" she smiled

"you guys?"

"yes"

"why am I here how did I get here?" I asked

"so it was enough ah" a other voice told

"enough what?"

a man walked from the shadows he had long black hair and white hair and red eyes

"Midnight" I said

"I no longer go by that name"

"Brian II?" I asked

"no" he answered coldly

"why do you kept changing your name then?"

"he doesn't have to answer your answer you filthy.." Yukino snarled

he led his hand up " don't get so feisty Yukino she wont even last that long"

"what are you going to do to me?" I asked

black shadows spun around him

"nightmare scare horror come to me and do my bindings!" he yelled

the ground shook and purple souls evolved form the earth

"what is that?" I questioned

"my magic he answered

"go and eat her" he told

I didn't have an second to respond to the shadow it a blink of an eye it warped around me squeeze me to death.

"ah!" I howled

" the more you move the tighter it gets and this time will I leave a scar" the voice laughed

it pushed itself into my chest right into the spot that heart from before.

"its done" the shadow" told. the shadow went into my body

"now this is going to hurt alot" he laughed he pulled out a large needle filled with black liquid

"horror its time to eat" he said. he injected the needle into my shoulder. my vision became burly

I have to warn them I have to warn fairy Tail I thought only if I could move

"you don't need to do anything this is just the begging of the awakening of triple 777" he told my vision blur

triple 777? what is that? guys I am sorry only if I was stronger only if I could of saw I was being controlled my eyes shut

Normal POV: the girl with blond hair clasped

"horror did you finish her?"

the blond girl eyes open they were completely black." its done master this girl is no longer the Lucy they know"

" perfect everything going to plan we are one step closer to a perfect world!" Yukino said

"yes the perfect world of darkness with no gimps of light" the man praised he raised his hands in the air

he look at the girl with blond hair

"shall we test out our little tool now?" he grinned widen

a purple shadow came out of the body " my work is done you have all control of her is there anything else I need to do master?"

"no your work here is done but is she monstrous?"

"she is a emotionless killing machine I wiped out all memory of her friends and family and replace them with the order you gave me" he answered

he picked up the girl " how lovely" he admire

"let take her out for a spin" he smiled

"sir i wouldn't use her magic too much we need my chains of darkness to last until Wednesday"

"do you know what time it is Horror?" the man asked

"Midnight" he answered

"yes is and at this time this is where I am most powerful, monster spirits circled around him

"it is a new day lets see if she can last until Wednesday my little tool"

"does she have her keys?" he asked

Yukino raised her hand and a brown punch was it in it she tossed it to him

" this world shall burn in ash and the sun shall be swallowed from darkness" he chuckled

" and all I took was a little heart shattering poor girl she dint even know that everything she saw was just a..."

"nightmare" he finished. the image changed and they were standing in Lucy room and she was on the bed shaking in fear. purple shadows dance along her skin her eyes were completely black and in her shoulder was an empty needle.

"it so easy to trick people in their dreams that were we all are weak not know what is fake and whats reality"

" it looks like she in pain" Yukino observed

"to make someone truly in pain you had to destroy the thing that keep them happy and standing"

"so taking that boy and her friends out of the picture"

"it made her weak and all I had to do was give her a bad nightmare and.." he pulled out the empty needle stained with black liquid

"pour darkness into her soul"

"so that thing we saw before what was it?" she asked

"that would be me, I can change myself into a form of monster I want"

"so that's why you go by nightmare now huh" she giggled

"this time I wont fail Fairy tail your days of light ends here"

"Nightmare"

"yes Yukino"

"we can unlock the you know what until doomsday"

" doomsday is a other word for Wednesday today it Tuesday tomorrow we shall step into action"

"what should we do about her?"

"it takes a whole night for the darkness to eat her away so for now make sure no one mess up my plans" he order

"yes master"

"and if the tiniest thing go wrong I shall end your life with out hesitation got it" he roared

"yes Master Nightmare" she answered

"watch her like a hawk"

"where are you going?"

"there are some people I want to toy around with for a bit" he answered and he dissolved in the shadows.

okay everyone I going to end it here :P for the next couple paring I decide to do Gajeel and Levy so their paring will be coming up in the story too! please follow me and leave reviews!

so I update tomorrow! bye now! :) remember to follow and leave reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**__**_This is browneyes226 and I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!_

**_DARKNESS_**

**_Don't let it fill you don't let it in_**

**_Don't turn to look or let it know_**

**_that your willing to let the light go_**

**_When the light gone darkness will embrace_**

**_Those who wish it to take light place_**

**_When you find a passion in the dark of night_**

**_be watchful of a love that binds your sight_**

**_For Darkness has a beauty that hides all lies_**

**_tricks you to think love is before eyes_**

**_there something that lurks in the dark_**

**_Longing to drink your spark_**

**_be careful of what you see and feel_**

**_for you maybe be its very next meal_**

**_~ Katherine DeShnes_**

**__**Yukino POV: I watched Nightmare AKA Midnight Brian II whatever you want to call him walks out of his victim house.

are you stupid? we don't have time to play! doomsday is tomorrow! and we need this girl to unlock that person! I thought

I sighed I looked at the blond hair girl watching the darkness eat her alive.

"poor soul" I told I played with her hair. "so young so stupid" I smiled evilly

I sat on the side of the bed. the day I been waiting for is just around the corner the perfect world the perfect darkness no light can escape!

I saw some papers on a brown desk. what are these hum? her dairy was open

lets take a look ah?

** Thursday May 2 :Today was a good day Natsu and I just finish saving the world from a huge taco! ( octopus)**

**when he saved me form that attacking being in his arms was like a dream come true weird inst whenever ever I am around him I feeling I am on cloud Nine maybe I tell him how I feel, because I keep getting this feeling if I don't do it now I never get the chance.**

_I read the next entry __**Friday May 3 today was surprising Lisanna is alive I am happy she alive and everyone is too but she seemed really all touchy feely with Natsu it kind of made me jealous but they were close friends and this if the first time in years the saw each other so I will let it go its probably nothing**_

_There were dates missing then I turn to the page that was just recently written __** Monday May 18: Natsu and Lisanna are officially dating, I wasn't shocked since they day she been back they been together 24/7 . the day was the same other day like the same like every other day no one talks to me anymore It like i don't exist. I owe alot to the land lady OMG! The rent gotten out of hand, now that I am not part of Team Natsu anymore I have no job money, Today Natsu told me Lisanna would be taking my place but it not like I can ever join the team again I just need to get stronger and show them what I made of he told me not to take a personally and that he would still do jobs with me anytime I ask. but even though he say that does he mean it? and for me not to take it not to heart well how can I not? I basically been just told nicely that I am to weak to be a member of team Natsu and I just been replace. Its not time to cry I become stronger! and I show them my worth!**_

_**Tuesday May 19: she kissed him right in front of me, well she can he is her boyfriend not mine but it cant get over how this would end, today I asked Natsu to go on a mission with me and he told me out flat no he had a date with Lisana and just walked off happy. I knew I shouldn't of put to much faith in him. but did he forget he the one who promised me he would go with me after the last three times he had dates with her, is this what the call being in love? I know Love can make you go crazy but I didn't think it would make you abandoned a friend or does Natsu even think of me as a friend anymore?**_

_**Wednesday May 20: I am starting to get really bad chest aches when ever I am around Natsu and my nose get stuffy and my eyes start to water I don't know why I am feeling this way my body is acting really strange, I been gaining more weight by eating more caused by stress I need to fix my act together or I never be stronger.**_

_The entry's stopped after that one that pages were filled with dry circle spots. must of been her tears I thought. I closed her dairy and looked at the girl who body was half covered a black swirls._

_" how long are you going to act like you don't know?" I asked she tossed and turn. I knew she couldn't respond to me anymore she was losing her humanity the darkness is like a deadly poison. I tapped my chin, before you lose all sight and sound let me tell you a little advice_

_"a one sided love leads to nothing but heart break" I whispered she tossed and turn some more. its not like she will live any longer than this why not tell the girl the words she needed to know?_

_meanwhile... Wendy POV: I was ruining as fast as I could to the guide. got to tell them! got to warn them Lucy in danger!_

_"Wendy slow down" Carla panted_

_"Carla fly ahead I now I am not fast"_

_"why didn't you say so" she told Carla picked me up and we flew into the guide _

_"Mina!" I cried (everyone)_

_everyone looked up at me I kept my balance by pushing myself against the wall_

_"whats wrong Wendy?" a voice asked I faced a small woman with sky blue hair and she was wearing a mini orange dress and behind her stood a large man with long spiky black hair and Iron rods in his face. he had his hands around her hips._

_"Levy, Gajeel" I cried_

_"Get her some water somebody!" a other voice yelled I looked at Lisanna who was demanding orders form Jet and Elfman_

_Jet gave me a glass of water and I gulped it down._

_"how do I start" I told Carla sat next to me._

_"is master here?" she asked_

_"what am I needed for?" a voice asked a short stubby old man with a white mustache and white side burns and wrinkles walked form the upstairs room_

_"we all need to talk" I told_

_"Wendy , Carla I hate to disappoint you but Lisanna and I have a date to go to" Natsu smiled_

_"this is more important then some date!" Carla sneered_

_"I payed three two weeks ahead just to get in" he sighed_

_"too bad!" I __screamed_

_"Wendy" Cana said_

_"I am sorry everyone but this is important if It wasn't I would of not ran all the way here"_

_everyone was quiet and they waited_

_"I think Carla should explain I still don't get the situation myself but she looked frightened of what she saw"_

_"saw? you had a vision Carla?" Happy asked_

_"yes" she __answered_

_"you have the same ability as the queen?" a short black cat __asked_

_we all looked at him like get a clue we all knew that ages ago!_

_Clara ignore his stupid question " yes I had a vision but it didn't make sense"_

_"what was it, your vision has always been helpful" Master told_

_"well I saw different fragments but none of them made since"_

_"what were they?" Cana asked_

_"they were all evil, and cold scary" Carla __answered_

_"care to explain a little more" a other voice boomed a man with blond spiky short hair and a light scar over his right eye came into view with a woman with brown hair and glasses wearing a green dress and a man with lime green hair wearing a read cot and a other man in a Knight armor suit._

_" Freed! Evergreen! Bickslow, Laxus!" Wendy smiled_

_"well didn't mean to eavesdrops but what is this evil?" Evergreen asked_

_"if anyone could beat evil its us the best team in fairy tail!" Freed praised __himself_

_"yeah baby!" Bickslow added and his little puppet dolls said in usuion_

_Carla__ sighed " it was a great evil so strong so powerful it made me want to just drop down to my knees" she paused_

_"do you know what or who was it caused form?" Mira asked_

_"that's the part I don't understand I saw it clearly but it doesn't make sense" she told_

_"its Lucy" I finished the guide was quiet._

_"did you just say you saw Lucy?" Erza asked_

_"Hai" Carla __sneered_

_"is this our Lucy the one who loves to write and has magical keys who sweet to everyone and everything?" Gray questioned_

_"well i am not sure the Lucy I saw was nothing like the Lucy we know"_

_"then its a easy answer its a fake, Lucy would never bath in evil" Natsu laughed_

_" but that's the thing it was her no doubt but at the same time it wasn't" she __explained_

_"I don't get it" Laxus confessed_

_"me either"_

_Clara eye twitch " is everyone in this guide stupid?!" she barked_

_"no you just to be more clear when you explain things" Gray told_

_"how dare you call Gray stupid! he one of the smartest sexist man in the world" a voice snarled_

_we all looked behind us and a girl with long blue hair that had curls at the end stare at us behind a brown post._

_"Juvia how long have you been that wall?" Erza asked_

_"the whole time I was watching my Gray sama then I just happen to hear the cat call him stupid she must die!" she roared_

_Gray mouthed dropped " what is going on in your head?" he asked shocked Juvia stood there and her face blushed red and she started dancing._

_Clara paid no mind to her " Like I said it was Lucy but it wasn't her, it wasn't a fake because I saw her keys but she had a whole different power it was strong"_

_"so your saying Lucy has some kind of new power"_

_Lisanna eyes widen " Natsu" she told_

_we looked at her " do you sense that?" she asked_

_he sniffed the air " yeah it heavy"_

_Gajeel sniffed the air as well " I do too it dangerous"_

_"Carla quickly tell us what you saw" Master order_

_"I saw Lucy and she was warped around these purple souls and there was a huge gold gate behind her , the sky turn blood red and the stars were falling" she __answered_

_"Wendy did she come to tell you anything?" Cana questioned_

_I rub my chin " now that you mention yeah yesterday she came over telling me she didn't feel good and she had heart burn but nothing was wrong with her" I __answered_

_"so she not sick" Master told_

_"Hello Fairy tail" a voice beamed_

_at the door way stood a dark shadow with two glowing vicious red eyes._

_**That's Chapter four please leave reviews and follow me! Chapter five will come out tomorrow!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone This is browneyes226 with the update of Chapter Five! I want to apologize for my spelling mistake in the last Chapter's I type some of my stories on my I pod so it does Delete half of my words or auto changes it to different words here a example If I type This some time it will change it to His or I if I type hurt it will do heart. but anyways I would like more followers and reviews if that not to much to ask.**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

_Normal POV: "Hello Fairy Tail" A voice beamed at the door stood a shadow with two glowing Vicious red eyes._

_"What the hell?" Evergreen gasped_

_The shadow started to form a arm and a head. it step towards reveling an Man with Black and white hair and red eyes. he smiled __evilly_

_"what an nice welcoming " he said_

_"your not welcome here!" Carla barked_

_his eyes widen and he grinned " oh I am not?" he asked_

_"No get out of our guide before we throw ya out like a fish!" Natsu __shouted_

_"I just came here to have a little nice play date how rude do you always treat people this way"_

_"you aniet people your an demon!" Cana told_

_" Now now aniet that call judging?"_

_"its not judging your actually a demon from hell" Gray snarled_

_he just laughed_

_"what business do you have with us Midnight?" Erza asked rudely_

_"I no longer go by that name" he told __coldly_

_"ah that's right the last time you capture Lucy you changed it to Brian II right inst?" Gray questioned_

_"I don't go by that name anymore either"_

_"wait something missing" Natsu pointed out_

_"The man with the long eyebrows and faster than Light?" Mira asked_

_Natsu shook his head_

_"The girl who kept ramming about how she wanted to die like an Angel?" Gray added_

_Natsu shook his head once again_

_"The guy who was obsessed with snakes and said " I can hear you?" Erza tried_

_Natsu shook his head again " its was someone really important" he __mutterer_

_he snapped his fingers " Where that damn talking skull stick?" he asked_

_" The stick really Natsu?" Happy __whined_

_"I never got to finish him off last time, where is he?" Natsu barked_

_"Dead, there all dead" the man with the red eyes __answered_

_"what do you mean by dead?" Erza questioned him_

_he gave a evil mad look " I dispose of them, they were weak I don't need weakling's on my side"_

_Natsu face gotten cold his eyes browns were pushed down " Dispose of them ah? weren't they your comrades?"_

_"they were my Comrades" he __corrected_

_"You know people who break the rules are scums which you are but people who abandoned and kill their friends their worst than scums their trash!" Natsu yelled_

_"my my you Fairy tail people are really emotional"_

_"at least we have feelings unlike you who could care less about anyone!" Romeo __shouted_

_the man with red eyes looked at him " at a time I did have something I care about then it was taken away by you people" he told_

_Romeo__ was __silent_

_"now I going to tell you why I am here I don't mind though you are the ones wasting your time though"_

_"wasting our time?" Juvia asked_

_"we are going to play a little game" he told_

_"we don't want to deal with you and your games" Levy scold _

_"oh I think you will want to play this game" he smiled_

_"what is this game?" Cana questioned_

_" twelve hours until the sun goes boom!" he laughed_

_"that's doesn't sound like a game I want to play" Happy __whined_

_" what do you mean twelve hours till the sun goes boom?" Master asked_

_the man with red eyes looked at the master with wrinkles " exactly what the game is called, in twelve hours the sun will go boom and by boom I mean Big explosion! I don't understand how you can not get that, even a two year old child knows the word BOOM BOOM means, is everyone in this guide stupid?" he asked_

_ The guide was quiet they all knew the answer to that_

_"what type of game is this? why are you rputting people life in danger?!" Levy __shouted_

_"if I was you little girl I would lower my tone" he order darkly_

_Gajeel step in front of Levy " do you got a problem?" he asked rudely_

_"Gajeel" Erza said Gajeel gave Erza a look but clam down._

_"Midnight or whatever your name is what is your plan?" Erza questioned_

_"to rule the perfect world, but since I like you guys so much I decide to give you a head start but it aniet like you gonna stop me"_

_"don't underestimate Fairy tail! we beat you before we can do it again!" Natsu roared_

_"oh really" he smiled_

_his body turned into a shadow " I let you feel 1 percent of my power and tell me if you really can beat me" the lights flickered the door burst open and a blast of wind circled around him the air was getting toxic._

_"FAIRY TAIL I NOT EVEN USING A WINCE OF MY POWER AND HERE YOU ARE SHAKING IN FEAR! IN DEFEAT!"_

_"we aniet on or knees yet are we?" Gray asked_

_"so if we aniet on our knees how our we cowardly shaking in fear and in defeat?" Erza adding_

_"take a good look and what do you see Midnight all of us were still standing!" Natsu roared_

_Nightmare laughed " You still don't know how to give up ah well that will just make our little game a whole lot more interesting"_

_"you were that evil thing I sense" Lisanna told_

_"huh?" he questioned_

_"you didn't even use your power did you?" she asked_

_"ah I see at least someone understand the difference" he praised her like a dog_

_"what do you mean you weren't even using your power?" Gajeel asked_

_"Its simple all I did was yawn and all that power you witness it came form a breathless yawn, you people really bore me"_

_"that power came form a yawn?" Wendy asked_

_" Fairy tail I am no longer the weakling I was before I have powers you cant even image I have a power that is stronger than a god's!" he praised_

_"I cant take this anymore first you happily kept telling everyone you killed your comrades, then you come into our guild like you own the place and treat us like dogs and bragging about some power, so fuckin what! if your so truly powerful I then I take you down showing everyone you just a weak wimp with a big mouth " he smiled_

_Nightmare rose his eyebrows " is that so?"_

_"yeah and I'm fired up" Natsu __answered_

_"then shall we start the games?" he asked_

_"all we have to do is take you out right?" Gajeel smiled_

_"seems easy enough" Natsu __grinned_

_"your pretty confident aren't ya" he asked the man __continued_

_"I'm gonna to crush that pride" he sneered_

_Natsu and Gajeel sprinted towards them. Nightmare raised his hand it his skin melted and there was nothing left but bone._

_"eww that's gross man" Natsu __complained_

_"keep your skin on will ya?!" Gajeel pleaded_

_"Skeleton whip" he said his whole arm melted and the skin fell off showing his whole right skeleton arm, he swung his arm back and the bone stretched to the size of a whip_

_"bloody Mary" he told. his bone arm came rushing towards Gajeel and Natsu making them fly backward they crashed into the wall_

_"is that all you got?" Natsu laughed_

_"this is nothing! gehee! were you all just talk?" Gajeel chuckled_

_Natsu__ and Gajeel forehead gushed out blood and on there forehead said "Bloody Marry"_

_"I feel lightheaded" Natsu __whined_

_"I do to" Gajeel sighed_

_"that was only a little bit of my magic, not even a full attempt now do you still think you can beat me?"_

_"your different" Natsu coughed_

_"form before" he added_

_"that would because I sold my soul to the devil himself for this power like I said its stronger than a gods"_

_"sold yourself to the devil" Wendy __shirked_

_"yes not even I can die anymore, I no longer have of a limit not even death could take me" he laughed_

_"how insane" Gray told_

_"that crazy" someone yelled_

_"you might say it is crazy but with this power" he paused and clenched his hand "anything is possible I can tear mountains apart"_

_Natsu laughed_

_"Natsu this is serious!" Wendy cried_

_"you might of have the devil power but I still beat you no many how life's you have, I keep killing you over and over till you stay down for good"_

_"than lets make a bet and put our life's on it shall we?" he persuaded_

_"sure thing" Natsu told_

_"Natsu!" Happy cried_

_"don't worry Happy I wont lose to something like that!" he smiled_

_he smiled " I cant wait till I witness your death"_

_"you wont because we are all here to fight along and beside him!" Lisanna told_

_"oh I forgot to mention this but your friend Lucy, you can defeat me unless you kill her" he laughed wickedly_

_"Now what?" Laxus asked angrily_

_"yes, Lucy she is my on my side now, if you want to defeat me you have to kill her that the only way"_

_"that's not true! Lucy wouldn't join someone like you!" Levy shouted_

_"would you like to see what she said yourself?" he asked_

_"don't believe him Mina (everyone) all he doing is telling lie's" Mira told_

_the lights went out and a red fog sounded us_

_"what is this?" Carla shirked_

_"this is my magic I can show you anything I had seen"_

_the fog turned into a image it was Lucy and she was in the dock area by the river._

_"do whatever you want this world I no longer CARE ABOUT IT" she told the image faded away and the lights were turned back on_

_"I cant believe that, Lucy would never do such a thing!" Wendy cried_

_"I agree, that girl is to sweet and pure to do such evil" Erza confessed_

_the man with red eyes was enjoying himself too much._

_"Even if that was true even if Lucy did go to the dark side, I show her the ligth again even if I have to break every bone in her body and drag her back to us I will never let her be with a rotten person like you!" Natsu roared_

_"And with all of us we can get her back!" Romeo hooted_

_the guide cheered, the man with red eyes frowned_

_"getting way ahead of yourself's as usual Fairies"_

_" I haven't been in this guide long but let me tell you when we together we stronger than anything there nothing that can break these bonds" Lilly told_

_"well I wonder about that" he smiled_

_"quit bitching with us Midnight what are you aiming for?" Laxus roared_

_"nothing big really, I am just taking what was rightfuly mine form the begging" he answered_

_"And what would that be boy?" Master questioned_

_"being the supreme ruler if this planet" _

_"as if! we would never let you do that!" Cana laughed_

_"I should be the one laughing you don't know what you guys gotten yourself into" he chuckled_

_"all we have to do is save Lucy and stop you form whatever plan you have" Elfman told_

_"that's true you have to save Lucy and everyone else" he replied_

_"everyone else?" Master repeated_

_"you see Fairies I released 1,819 monster into this village" he told_

_"your playing dirty" Levy said_

_"being evil has no rule's" he laughed_

_"but let me give you advice If you want even the slightest possible chance of defeating me and getting back your precious Lucy I would start killing those monster now, because those monster are human eating monster they will devour anything with a heartbeat and the more they eat the bigger and the stronger they get" he warned_

_"why would you involve non wizards in this?" Gray _

_"simple to see who worth living in my utopia who who not I don't have a liking towards weaklings so if they cant even escape a few hundred monster their not worth being a part of my dark world"_

_"they have no magic powers to defend themselves" Carla bawled_

_"oh and the longer you take Lucy will be eaten away by darkness and if you take to long well Lucy wont be the Lucy you knew anymore"_

_"Midnight explain yourself" Gray barked_

_"I have to do no such thing if you want answers, live though this and defeat me well if you can" he smiled_

_"Like I said this game has no rules, to win is to defeat the 1,819 human eating monster save your friend and the people and the village but you also have to defeat me, but let me say this now I have to intentions of letting your little Lucy go she has an very important part in this plan as well" he explained_

_"what do you want with Lucy Chan?!" Levy screamed_

_"Levy clam down" Gajeel plead_

_"no he has my friend!" she raged_

_"I wouldn't watse your energy because your going to need it" he advised_

_"you didn't answer my question" she hissed_

_"very well I need that girl to unlock that thing for me"_

_" that Thing? what is this " That Thing"?" Juvia investigated_

_" that none of your business" he smiled_

_"your horrible!" she snarled_

_he smiled " like I said there no rules to the game but there is a time limit you have twelve hours till my plan goes into action"_

_"Twelve hours" Erza repeated_

_"let the twelve hours till the sun goes boom game begin! I wish you all the very best of luck hopefully one of you will survive so we can have a little fun battle but I am putting to much false hope into you guys I bet not even one of you will last to the seventh hour what a sad useless bunch" he complained the man turned into a black shadow with two red eyes and dissolved into thin air _

_"ouch!" Wendy screamed_

_"what is it?" Erza asked_

_"I don't know but I felt like have been burned" she told_

_Wendy looked down at her hand and there a 12:00 on her hand written in red and it was ticking_

_"is this a clock?" she asked_

_"ah!" Gray howled_

_the rest of the guide members followed screaming in pain._

_"it looks like it is a clock telling us the time we have left" Master observed_

_"its 8:00 now so we have twelve hours to kill the monster and save the town's people" Erza told_

_"And rescues Lucy" Levy added_

_"And stop Midnight plans" Wendy pointed out_

_"this game is clearly not in our favors" Gray replied we all looked at our hands watching the clock tick._

**_When Time Stop_**

**_When the time _**_**stopped**_

**_My heart drop My laughter ends/_**

**_Your blood stained in my hands_**

**_I did it again_**

**_Saying goodbye_**

**_Why? was this how it was supposed to end?_**

**_what happened to us being friends?_**

**_you were a person I know now you became a person I knew_**

_**only**_**_if we could start over again_**

_**only**_**_if I could of been there and held your hand till the end_**

**_~browneyes226_**

_That is chapter Five ! sorry for any spelling mistake if there were any I will update tomorrow!_


	6. 12:00 ( Chapter Six)

**Hey Everyone it is browneyes226 so form now the chapters will be from the Time, so this is technically this is Chapter six but it will be called 12:00 it will be going down like a timer Kay! Um I would like alot more followers and reviews please! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

Normal POV: everyone stare at their hands the room was quiet. the only thing that made a sound was the clock on their hands ticking

"what should we do?" Wendy asked

"I am stunk, how are we supposed to rescue Lucy and beat 1,819 monster? and plus we have to stop Midnight!" Romeo said

"we split into groups" Mira chan answered

"inst that what he wants?, for all us to be separate?" Juvia asked

"we don't have a choice! this is life or death! how could we live on saving one person but letting a thousand people die?" Erza howled

"I could say the same thing" Levy cried

"Levy you don't understand, the fate of these people is in our hand's we cant just not do anything!" Erza told

"Lucy fate is in our hands too!"

"I kind of agree with Levy, I mean if Levy was in Lucy situation I wouldn't even care if ten million people died, If I had to sacrifice one important life just to save ten hundred people I don't know even think I could even fake a smile when I see their face knowing that that one life lost just saved theirs" Gajeel told

Levy looked at Gajeel her eyes were tearing " Gajeel"

his moth open and he blushed " quit doin that squirt it is Repulsiveness look for that little captivating face of yours"

she narrowed her eyes " you just ruin the moment"

Gajeel looked at everyone shocked while they were nodding their hands he scratch his head. " I didn't mean that in a bad way tiny sorry" he smiled.

"you are not a gentleman at all! maybe I shouldn't of had said yes to being your girlfriend" Levy huffed

"Sorry to disappoint y'all but I aniet no romantic type of guy and you know you dig me Levy" he smirked

" but Gajeel you said some quite romantic things though for a tough guy" Natsu teased

"Only if Gray sama would say that to Juvia!" Juvia pouted

Gray freaked out and back a couple steps away from Juvia " not even in your dreams your so weird"

"AH Gray sama punish Juvia some more with your cruel hurtful words!" Juvia pleaded

"I thought I told you I am not that type of guy!" he shouted

the guide started bickering and fighting forgetting the world could be in eternal darkness if they didn't stop Midnight

"BRATS!" Master yelled everyone hush up and Listen to him

"This is not the time to be so carefree!, Midnight have one of our own and has threatened the life's of incontinent town people and declared a war, we are wasting time"

"I agree" Lisanna told everyone looked at Lisanna

"Lucy she has always been so nice to me, and I have always thought of her as an friend, she could of been rude to me or dislike me even if she did I wouldn't blame her, I think I might of been the one who pushed her away"

"No Lisanna I know Lucy better than anyone she the type of person who holds a grudge" Natsu explained

"on Edolas the other Lucy she lost everything, her dad hated her, her mom died and she ran away she felt unwanted she been neglected and been some many things that I can even imagine how to start, I don't know the Lucy here story but in the image Midnight showed us it looked the the same hurt expression Edolas Lucy always gave when she was down"

"Lisanna if it anyone fault Lucy been pushed into the darkness it us" Gray sighed

"when you cam back we rejoiced and always thought about you" Elfman told

"I guess we didn't think about Lucy feelings" Erza confessed

"It's not that we didn't think about her we didn't care we were being so selfish we didn't even notice we were stepping over her already broken heart" Natsu said bitterly he punched his thigh " Damn I feel so Bad! why couldn't I even give her a minute of my time!" he shouted

"Now that you mention it since I started dating Gajeel I barley paid any mind to her" Levy cried

" Juvia was to busying thatching Gray sama" Juvia told

"you always been obsessed about him" the guide told her scornfully

"I was too focus on improving my Ice Make skills to notice she was all alone"

"I was always with Lisanna" Natsu confessed.

Wendy looked at everyone "I cant lie either I been trying to figure out new wind dragon slayer Magic"

"It looks like we all abandoned her" Cana told

"We were the ones who pushed Lucy into Darkness" the guide said together guilt, anger, sadness flooded the guide.

"how can we even call our self's her friends when we did nothing but pain her?" Cana asked

"Her Father and mother died we were her only Family yet we still pushed her away" Laxus told

"well Brats what are you going to do about it then?" Master asked

"we save her of course!" the shouted

"Erza come up with a battle strategy Levy you try to find weakness about those monster's, they should be some record of all monster in the Library Master order Levy and Erza nodded

"Okay guys listen up, we are going to need three and a half teams the first team will be Team thunder, Laxus and your crew will destroy all the man eating monster with no mercy and Elfman and his sister's will help you out, now to the second team will be the researchers Levy you will chose the members that suits you, then there will be Team Rescue Lucy which will Be Natsu, Gray and I then there will be back up support team which will be Lilly and Gajeel" she told

Levy stood on the chair " Okay for my team I take Cana, Juvia and Master or anyone else who good with reading scripts" she barked

"don't forget us!" Jet whined

"did I even have to say your name? where ever I go you go Kay?" she smiled

Jet and Dory cried and their eyes turned into hearts " Levy Chan!"

Gajeel growled and his eyes narrowed " fuck off she mine!" he warned

Jet and Dory backed up Gajeel grinned

"let that be a warning for anyone who tires to make a move on Levy you don't want to make this Iron Dragon slayer mad" he spit

"Gajeel I am not your property so quit acting like I am!" she barked and she walked away form him

"what did I say?" he asked the guide shook their heads

"he still has a long way to go" Natsu disproved

"Uh huh" Romeo agreed

"what do you know about Love Romeo?" Erza asked

Romeo blushed " umm... well..." he stuttered

Wendy gave him an confused look and he blusher harder

"Don't die Romeo" Happy bawled

"He not dieing Happy his face is just really red that's all" Lily told

"Jeez Happy you are stupid" Carla scowled

"Carla!" Happy whined

"shut up!" she demanded

"I going to say this once so Listen up" Master paused he continued " if there is a point you have to lay a life of a friend down to keep balance and peace in the world do not hesitate and if it does come to that point you will kill Lucy with everything you got" he order

"Master if we did that Lucy.." Jet

"No we aniet doing that" Natsu

"I know but"u disagreed

"Boy" he spoke louder

"No old man hear me out" he told Natsu hand burst out into flames

"Killing Lucy will be taking the easy way out and Life its hard, its hard as hell" she told

"yeah we can figure out a other way around it!" Wendy smiled

"I am telling you this, because we are the earth and people only hope now, we can not live innocent people life pay the price for a mistake we made"

"your right Master" Natsu sighed

"but that will be the last option, if we can not save Lucy I kill her with my own hands" he told

"Natsu" Carla cried

Natsu smiled " but that aniet happening Lucy is not going to die"

"good Luck Boy" Master told

" we are number one best guide Fairy Tail and there aniet nothing that can stop us these binds shall never shattered becuase we are family!" Erza shouted

"YEAH!" the guide hooted everyone put their hand into and L and put it into the air

"Fairy Tail lets move out!" She shouted

**Meanwhile...** Midnight A.K.A Nightmare POV: I stood alone on the silent street, no a bird chirp, a dog wouldn't bark the wind didn't blow it was as quiet as an ghost town of the dead.

This is going to be a fun game, I wonder how they will take out my monster, I should of told them the only way the monster die its to be purify by light, oh well I guess they will have to figure out and see. I walked against the road by the riverside. this was the location that girl broke down in my nightmare magic. sad to say it find it quite beautiful how sad for such a beautiful place to bring such a horrible fate. since I was little all I wanted was a good night sleep, terrified every second of the day waiting for my next order, scared that I would get whip or be tortured if I went to sleep I only wished was to dream. I kept waiting for a hero that never came.

"In this world there is no such thing as a good person or light there only pain, sadness and darkness that rules the night"

I walked towards the blond girl home. I open the door.

"your back, did you have your fun?" a voice asked

"a little but I have a feeling it will get more fun later on, is she holding out?" I asked

"yes" she answered Is step into the room and looked at the blond girl tossing and turning. seeing her in pain made me feel a little funny I was enjoying it way to much. her legs and stomach were covered in moving black swirls the transfer process seemed too slow. at this rate she wont be done till dawn and I cant wait that long, when the transfer was complete and she is drowned form head to toe in darkness the markings should go away.

"she holding out alot more than expected, Fairy tail fairies never stop amazing me" I admire

" they are a stubborn bunch" Yukino replied

" Yukino have you ever seen such a "light" before?" I asked

"No the only light I had ever saw was from the sun"

she has never seen it either, then it doesn't exist, Fairy tail rambling how the would bring her to light, I don't see any light it is as if the darkness had blinded my sight.

"Yukino go watch out side, I need to hurry this process up" I demanded

she bowed and left without a word.

Yukino and I had both been defeated by Fairy Tail we both had the same goal a perfect world of darkness, a world we could rule and no one would stop us beat us look down on us.

Light ah? I looked at the girl with blond hair. "the closet thing I ever seen as this "Light "is your golden blond hair" I whispered

I ran my fingers through her smooth still damped blond hair

"you making me mad giving me these unwanted feelings" I growled I bent down and Kissed her forehead the spot I laid my lips on a black skull spread and spread and it stretched out covering her whole face.

"to speed up the process I will give you a little more poison so you wont be able to hold it off anymore, give up and let it cover you, let it eat you alive!" I chuckled

she tossed and turn and screamed Oops I wonder if it put to much in her body at this rate... well doesn't matter I all need her for to stall some time for me and unlock that thing. red liquid pour down her cheeks for her eyes.

I stroked her face " don't cry Lucy, you are doing a good deed, you will be awakening triple 777 and you will change the world forever" I told

the black swirls were increasing there speed in four hours she will be eaten away whole and forgotten form time no will remember her they will ask Lucy who ?

I laid next to her watching her amused. "I wonder What nightmare your having right now?" I smiled

**NIGHTMARE**

**Alone in the dark I am scared**

**Alone in the dark is anyone there?**

**Alone in the dark come rescue me ****please**

**Alone in the dark is anyone coming for me?**

**There a hint of light to far away to grasp**

**Unwanted eyes keep staring at me**

**The Light is withering away father and father**

**Wait no I am still here!**

**Swallowed**** by darkness**

**No one hear's my ****cries**

**Alone in the darkness**

**Drowning in lies**

**Alone in the dark**

**I can barley breathe**

**Alone in the darkness I am falling to my knees**

**Alone in the darkness with no one else but me**

**~ browneyes226**

That was chapter Six! yay! Chapter Seven 11:00 will be out tomorrow! Um sorry for the spelling mistake if there were any and Please follow me and leave reviews!


	7. 11:00 ( Chapter 7)

**Hey everyone sorry for updating it late then my normal time I was really tired school just wore me out but I am typing it now! This is chapter seven also known as 11:00 form now the point of view with be starting off with Team Laxus and Lucy each day it will be a different points of view because there more than one fight going on, I just wanted to put it out now so there no confusion this is still a NALU story! AND I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! remember please follow and leave reviews! :)**

_Lucy POV: I woke up in a panic, I was still behind the old Church building. whats going on? I thought I stood up My body felt like it had nine hundred pounds of gold pushing me down. what is this pain? the images came rushing back into my head. That's right that voice that I heard it was Midnight. I got to warn everyone. I started to run towards the guide. got to make it! got to tell them! I ran into the guide and open the door open._

_"MINA!" I yelled_

_the guide looked at me in disgust and sneered_

_"well if it isn't Lucy" Lisanna Laughed __evilly_

_"what are you doing here? didn't you say you would be come ten times stronger than all of us I am not sense any kind of power form ya" Natsu pointed out_

_"Midnight he back!" I told_

_"hah! now your making up silly things" Gray chuckled_

_"No I am not I just saw him behind the old church and Yukino was with him too, there might even be more of them, I think they have something nasty in store for us"_

_the guide laughed harder_

_"whats so funny?"_

_"Lucy we all saw him fall off that edge when he last capture you, if you want to lie about something come up with something better than that!" Erza smiled_

_"I am telling the truth I saw him with my own two eyes!" I __cried_

_"oh you mean with those creepy black eyes?" Natsu chuckled_

_"what do you mean those creepy black eyes?" I asked confused_

_"you aniet even one of us anymore you are monstrous!" Lisanna barked_

_"Lisanna I know earlier I was mad and am sorry I was letting my emotions get the best of me, but I am serious if we don't do something about this we are all dead"_

_they gave me a creepy look "They only one who going to die is you LUCCCCCYYYYY!" The hissed_

_Natsu body rip apart and two light green hands came out of his chest pushing itself out the hole in his chest widen_

_I choked what is this?!_

_Lisanna head turn into a huge black snake with white hair, Wendy face became faceless, and happy turn into a skeleton. My knees started to buckle. I was panicking. don't do this, don't look! my face didn't take my advice I looked right at the guide and everyone were turning into monster's._

_"Lucy Join us" they __haunted_

_"what is going on? why are you monster's?" I questioned it no where close to Halloween it was the end of March_

_" come join the dark" they __pleaded_

_what world am I in? the Fairy Tail I love is not the one standing before me, the people who stood in front of me were all demons._

_I went to reach for my skirt for my keys to find them not there. I felt the other side to my my whip gone._

_what happen to my keys and whip? All the monster were combining into one whole monster_

_"what are you? and what did you do to my friends" I asked_

_"I am nothing but a monster form hell I am known as Nightmare horror and your friends who knows what happening to them right now" it __answered_

_"what do you mean?"_

_"I believe your friends will die though the plans master have doesn't include of them"_

_"Why are you attacking Fairy Tail what do you expect to gain form this!?" I barked_

_it smiled showing red blood on it teeth. I gagged " we already have what we want, we just having some fun killing some time until doomsday is here"_

_"you already have what you want?" I __repeated_

_"yess we have Lucy" he growled_

_my legs started to shake what did they want with me? I was the weakest in Fairy Tail what could they gain form me?_

_"what do you want with me?" I questioned_

_"you are going to unlock that thing for us" he __answered_

_"What.." I sated_

_"stop asking question your so annoying!" It snarled_

_I backed up three spaces " what are you going to do now?"_

_"inst that obvious I was sent into your dreams by master to speed up the process"_

_"Process?" I __repeated_

_"I am going to drown you in darkness" he laughed_

_I didn't need to hear anymore I jetted towards the door to find it was gone. the whole room was erasing away I was in a room with nothing but darkness. the big black shadow blend in so well I couldn't tell where it was._

_I felt something warp around my body it was cold and heavy. It was purple shackles and it was moaning_

_"what is this thing?" I asked sacred_

_"that is the souls of darkness they eat anything with Light" he smiled the shackles grew little mouths on them. and the nibble into my skin. drips of my blood ran down._

_"the eat anything with light? does that mean"_

_"yes until your drained in darkness form head to toe they wont stop"_

_my body felt wet and cold is this water I am in?_

_I fell into a a river of water the shackles were dragging me down._

_"Lucy this is the end you cant escape, you will start to see things and hear voices I assume you already feel like your drowning in water right?, this is the purples soul magic once your in there territory it is their domain! there no escape once you hit water they will just deep dragging you down till your filled with darkness and I will tell you now your friends wont be coming to save you because they think your not worth saving they all hate you they never wanted you, they laugh at you behind your back even your master told the guide if they have to kill you they have to do you call that family?" he laughed_

_I sunk farther and Father into to cool depths of the black water_

_they hate me? they want to kill me? they laughed at me? Is my life not important to them?_

_"if Lisanna was here they would rescue here with out thinking but you they don't care if you drop dead, your weak remember" a voice nagged in my head_

_"Just Die!" a other one taunted_

_"no one loves you!"_

_"you were a mistake form the beginning!" a voice roared_

_"you shouldn't of had even been born!" a other barked_

_"no one needs you here!"_

_"just fade away into darkness!"_

_"stop it!" I screamed if i wasn't in the water I was sure you could see the hurricane of tears pouring down my face._

_"that not true!" I __continued " it cant be"_

_"it is true your daddy didn't even like you until he lost everything right? he just wanted your money he still didn't love you people call that using to gain benefits"_

_"NO! Its a lie!" I __exclaimed_

_the water turned into a image of the guide_

_"Mina!" (everyone)_

_"Brats Listen if you have to Kill Lucy just do it the world better with out her" Master order_

_No one objected no one spoken " She not needed here anyways" Lisanna told_

_"she dead meat" Erza added_

_"an weakling" Natsu smiled_

_"she weaker than us exceeds who does not even have that much magic!" Happy __recited_

_"no one would miss her if she drop dead" Cana Snorted with a beer in her hand_

_"I wonder what she doing not like I care?" Wendy asked __laughing_

_"Probably crying her eyes out after I told her she should leave the guide" Natsu told_

_"and she took it out on me what an bitch" Lisanna raged_

_"I know taking it out on an angel like you that why she can ever get a boyfriend, she MEAN, Ugly , FAT and filled with depression not mentioning she is WEAK he laughed_

_the image dissolved and there was nothing left but darkness_

_"so this is how you all feel?" I whispered I felt like I just been shot right in the heart. everything shattered my memories , my feelings they were all leaving why dint I care? why could I not cry! I can feel the pain in my heart yet my expression did not show it its like I am becoming a living zombie._

_"We can take that Pain away stop resting just let go and take a dip" a voice urged_

_"a dip in the darkness" a other insisted_

_"it wont hurt you or anyone" a other one __convinced_

_"it make you more powerful than them" it coaxed_

_"just one dip would make me powerful" I __repeated_

_"YESSSSS" it __hissed_

_"it would make this pain go away" _

_"you could forget everything and move on" it exhorted_

_"make me forget"_

_"you can forget everyone who hurt you, you don't have to remember the pain you could start over, start new"_

_"you can remeet Natsu when Lisanna was out of the picture" It added_

_"you could be his girlfriend" a other told_

_"and that girl could be the weakling you are now"_

_"ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS LET US TAKE OVER" it hissed_

_"No your lying all you do is lie!" I argued_

_"we tell the truth, all darkness shows is the dirty hidden secrets behind a person soul we know all the only light in this world is darkness"_

_"The only light in this world is darkness" I repeated. the chains reduce the weight and I sunk more into the black water._

_Is this how it ends?_

_why am I all alone in the darkness?_

_"one who is alone is forever alone!" the voice's laughs_

_here I am with no one else but me._

_hearing voices that are not even real_

_I am becoming crazy_

_I am losing my __humanity_

_oh dear god please have someone rescues me_

_I don't want to be in the dark!_

_But no one hear my cries!_

_here I am drowning in a black pool of lies._

_all alone with nothing else but a voice of my own that wont even speak_

_I cant __breathe_

_I am becoming a nobody_

_I closed my eyes it get so hard to hold it off, I am really to weak_

_"yes let go! bathe into darkness" the voices laughed_

_I guess I was not a good person after all , I failed even when I tried so hard to stay on the path of good One mistake can make me fall into the unending night where every ray of light has been destroyed._

**_Meanwhile in the real world... _**_ Laxus POV: "Fairy Tail lets head out!" Erza order_

_the beast woman with red scarlet hair walk towards me giving me a look._

_want a fight Erza is that it? I thought_

_"don't screw up Laxus" she told_

_"Like I would" I huffed_

_"and don't go overboard we need to not get the town people in panic"_

_"you need to be telling that to the two idiot dragon slayers" I __sneered_

_"Laxus good luck and lead your team don't put anyone life in danger" she order_

_I frowned " jeez you act like I don't know what I am doing, Team Thunder and Elfman and his sisters lets roll" I __demanded Evergreen, Bickslow and freed followed me out at my sides. while Elfman and his sisters tag along form behind._

_as soon as we step out of guide the towns people were screaming and running crazy_

_holy shit I thought_

_"monster! everyone run!" people yelled_

_"where Fairy Tail when you need them"_

_"Evergreen do your thing: I told the woman with brown wavy hair and glasses smiled_

_"Of course" she replied_

_a huge purple monster with red lines came walking towards us._

_"I smell tasty humans!" I cheered_

_My mouth drooped_

_"those our Zerfs monster" Elfman told_

_"yeah I know" I replied_

_but how does Midnight have control of them?_

_"oh a tasty human woman who has magic powers lucky!" it praised_

_Evergreen stomped her foot " I am not food!" she barked_

_"huh I wasn't even talking about you i was talking about the pretty girl over there" it told while pointing at Mria chan_

_"awe thanks" she thanked while blushing_

_Evergreen got madder " I am cute too!"_

_"Evergreen its like your telling him he can eat you if he calls you cute" Freed told_

_Evergreen took of her glasses and turn the monster into stone._

_"do mess with the Fairy Evergreen of Fairy tail!" she yelled at the statute_

_"how can you work with this type of woman?" Elfman asked_

_she gave Elfman a look. they all looked at me for a order. I sighed I wasn't really good working with more people than my team and sometime Natsu_

_"lets stay together we can back each other up the monster I having a bad feeling Midnight didn't tell us everything about them"_

_they nodded their heads , we started to run towards the loud screaming. Lisanna passed me I couldn't help but feel bad, she was cross war with Natsu. That block head Natsu doesn't even realize he hurting two people he cares most for, I was surprised when he dated Lisanna instead of Lucy, before Lisanna came back we all thought they would be a couple. it doesn't to take a wise person to see they have a thing for each other I just wonder how long it will take till it reaches air, I looked at Lisanna how will she be affected? but the same thing goes for Lucy, that girl has liked him for years now with out saying anything then she finds out he going out with a other girl and she took her spot. Love it is so stupid so hurtful. we stooped the monster were growing and dumping mouth loads of people into their mouths._

_"Oh My God" Lisanna cried_

_"what have we got ourselves into?" Evergreen asked_

_"no time to be staring move!" I barked_

_I used my lighting magic to run over and save the people before they fell into the monster mouth._

_"you bastard you just took my dinner!" It barked_

_"if you want a fight you got it you ugly thing!" I yelled_

_"anyone who Laxus wants to fight I with happily fight along" Fred told. this guy I thought_

_"you stupid fairies" It hissed_

_"that wee you made your first mistake you know I can petrify the mouths to those who insult Fairy Tail" Evergreen told_

_"lets go baby!" Bickslow and his puppets said_

_"you missed with the wrong guide" Mira chan told_

_"and the wrong village" Lisanna added_

_"this is a man fight!" Elfman hooted_

_"Fairy Tail lets show these monsters what we are made of" I demanded! we charged towards the monster head on. _

**_Any one who dares take's a challenge towards the light shall be burned_**

**_~ browneyes226_**

**_that was chapter seven (11:00) tomorrow we will be starting off with team Laxus and going into team Levy! sorry for spelling mistake if there were any and please follow me and leave reviews! I will update tomorrow!_**


	8. Chapter 8 (10:00)

**Hey its browneyes226 today we will be starting off with Team Laxus and Levy! we have some moments with other charters too this is a NALU fan fiction not Natsu and Lisanna okay, and I don't OWN FAIRY TAIL! make sure to leave reviews and follow!**

**_Even if we shall die our will lives on _**_**forever**_

**_~ browneyes226_**

Laxus POV: we charged towards the monster head on. I used lighting to cut off a arm. sad to saw it just grew right back who was the mama of the freak of nature?

"Laxus cover me" Mira chan told I nodded. Mira chan turned into Satan soul and she started punching crazy at it.

she was strong I admit that. Lisanna used animal soul takeover and changed into this sexy cat outfit

how is that supposed to fight the monster? it more like trying to seduce him? I thought

she ran over to the monster quicker than light and cut it in half.

the monster reformed and she gaped like a fish.

"what the hell! is this thing even a demon? what are we going to do with this?" Evergreen asked

"Evergreen its no lady like to talk that way" Fred said

"shut the hell up I mad" she bickered

"how do we take this thing down?" Mira asked

they looked at me as if I was the god of all answers. I gritted my teeth I am put in a bad situation right now, if I put them in danger by doing the wrong thing I will hear the beast woman nagged about it all day.

"Cant say now but keep attacking look for weakness" I told

"or how about we ask the research team they should be finding out more about the things right now" Bickslow and his dolls told

"fine do it" I replied Bickslow pulled out a phone and called Levy.

I looked at Lisanna and everyone else

"okay I take this fulgly thing here so you guys go in partners and take out the rest" I order

"but what about you?" Fred asked

"like I cant lose to something pathetic as this" I grinned

Mira and Fred went towards the right and Lisana went towards the left the only people who were left were Evergreen and Elfman I laughed on the inside I am betting 20 dollars they will be a couple in a month.

"why am I always with this guy?" she sighed

"she a woman this is a man fight I need a Man working with me!" Elfman complained

"Its always man this man that!" she yelled. now that I think about maybe they wont be a good couple after all.

but the world is filled with possibilities but when it comes to me finding love is not an option, love is just one of those things I don't need after seeing Natsu in love with two girls and Juvia having a crush on Gray but Lyon likes her it just so damn confusing. next time I see that stupid cupid guy everyone prays to for love I shoot him with a lighting arrow for coming up with such a ridiculous thing. My whole body struck with lighting

"and that said if love can make something hideous then I seriously don't need it!" I yelled I punched the monstrous with a lot of force making it fly backwards. I grinned form my work. " I aniet done yet ! we are just getting started!"

**Meanwhile...** _Levy _POV: Jet, Dory , Master Juvia and I walked into the library. where in the world was Cana who knew.

"Everyone get all the monster books you can find or anything filled about dark magic it may be able to help us a little bit" I order

they nodded and walked away towards the shelf's of books. I went into the third aisle and looked for the bar code Demons. there was a dusty old torn brown book. I pulled it out it said THE DEMONS OF HELL.

"This is it!" I cried happy I walked to the round circle table and sat down. I look through the index of man eating monster and there were 100 hundred of them to chose form! how am I poised to know which on is Midnight's! by the time I get a clue Lucy and everyone else could be..

don't, that's not going to happen put some faith in your comrades will ya Levy? I thought. I sighed we will do this this the hard and old fashion way I turned to page 13 which had the first demon on it. I going to have to memorize everyone one of them and give them the reports, only if I had a clue though.

My phone rang. I picked it up "Hello?" I asked

"Its Bickslow how is the research going?" he asked

"not so well I looked in the index of man eating monster and there 100 of them so I am not sure of what demon you guys are fighting" I explained

"I can tell you a little about the appearance and what they can do if that helps" he told

I felt so stupid why didn't I think of that? am I becoming to dumb because of hanging around Gajeel?

Gajeel huh? I thought I wonder what he is doing right now. is he okay? did he go overboard? does he need to eat metal?

"UM Levy are you still there?" he asked

"huh what did you just say?" I asked

"I asked if you wanted.." he started

"oh yeah to know about the appearance um yeah that will help out alot" I told

"you seemed out of it are you okay?" he questioned

"yeah I was just lost in a thought" I answered I need to focus stop thinking about him! I need to do my best to help out with saving Lucy and the world I cant be spacing out thinking about Gajeel! I bit my lip you better come back to me, don't do anything stupid baka.

"the monster"s they are purple with red steaks in its body"

the memories of monsters with a purple body and red streaks at the fairy tail tree came into my mind.

"Are those Zerf monster?" I asked

"they look like it to me" he replied

"how does Midnight have control of them? I thought only people who followed the path of Zerf could control them"

"Honestly I don't know but if he is working for Zerf or with Zerf but I am sure those monster belong to the legendary Zerf" he told

Zerf? the legendary black wizard who created all demons and darkness and who can control the dragon Ancologia of death, Zerf dragon Ancologia who blew up the holy island. the thought made me shiver

"Anything else that is useful?" I asked

"Yeah even tough we keep ripping them apart with our magic it has no affect on them and they keep reforming" he answered

"Thanks Bickslow you guys be careful out there" I warned

"We will book nerd" he laughed. I hung up and return to the page of context. Man eating monster, can reform purple and red. that left me with forty two choices. are you serious how many demons are there?!

"Hey Levy I think we might have something!"Master told I stood up and walked over to the where Jet, Dory and Juvia were gathered around thank god I thought.

"what is it?" I asked hopefully I am go glad I chose them to help me out I smiled

"look how cute this is!" he smiled showing me a picture of a cute puppy with red eyes and it had a spiky tail. I twitched my eye it was cute for a demon sure but we need to focus!

"Keep searching!" I barked they went back into reading

"Juvia thinks this is scary" Juvia told

"hum?" I asked

she handed me a book and it showed a demon with black eyes and swirls on it body and it had purple chains warped around it.

I read it out loud " The demon of darkness, is a tool that can be used by a person with great evil the demon no longer has a will our soul of it own to become a demon of darkness you must be poison drowned in darkness,and bitten by a demon called purple soul, purple soul are shackles of souls that were demon of darkness that bite into the skin drinking all light, once bitten for a long period of time the body shall drown into their domain of black water, you shall hear voices and see things you will lose all humanity becoming a beast with out an heart and emotionless killing a person receive's this power and transform they shall be forgotten they will no longer be able remember themselves and their past memories eventually they will become an nobody and no longer human. a person who bathes into this darkness will not only become a new chain to the shackles of the purple soul but also become a shadow of the night leasing to exist. the power of the demons is still unknown demons of darkness have no limit to power and cant be taken down until their are killed and once killed the become apart of the purple shackles and bonded to it for the rest of eternity, but if too much darkness is pour into one body the demon inside shall eat its way out killing the person along with it" I read. I dropped the book.

purple souls? I heard it before I know I did but form who and where? why did it jab my heart so much? I thought

"Are you okay Levy?" Juvia asked

"Did Carla mention Lucy body being warped with purple souls?" I questioned scared

" Juvia does not remember because Juvia was to busy thinking about Juvia and .." Juvia started the doze off blushing

"I think she did" Jet answered.

"if you don't save your friend before the time limit she will no longer be the Lucy you know" a voice echoed in my head

"one who is bathe in darkness shall become one with the purples souls and forget who they were and what past they had" I remember

my mouth dropped Lucy! she going to be come a Demon of darkness!

"Master Lucy we need to get in contact with Erza, Gray and Natsu!" I told

"what did you find out Levy?" the old man asked

" its about Lucy! If they don't save her now the wont able to ever see her again!" I said quickly

"Calm down Levy now what going to happen to Lucy?" Dory asked

"Lucy if we don't save her now she become a demon of darkness and after she a demon of darkness and if she stays too long in that monster form or if she dies in it she will become part of the shackles of purple soul!" I answered

"And if that happens to her, she wont remember any of us or even herself she will lose her humanity" Juvia told

"she wont be able to tell what right form wrong if she turns into that demon she be lost inside of herself" Master finished

Master sighed " I had a bad feeling when Midnight told us darkness would eat her away I kind knew it would turn out this way now I have to make sure they kill her"

My eyes shook " but we can still save her so she wont turn into a demon! we still have time, she wont turn into a demon of darkness until the transformation is done" I said

"But do you know how far she is bathed into darkness?" Master asked

"no" I answered

"Jet, Dory tell everyone that Lucy Heartfilia shall be killed if sighted" Master order

Jet and Dory looked at each other worried " if it is your command then" Jet said

"we tell everyone to kill her" Dory added

"Master how could you!" I screamed

"I have to not only think about you guys but the rest of the world" he answered coldly

tears ran down my face " but we talking about Lucy here" I bawled

"Lucy has bathed into darkness and for a fact from experience I know how quickly a person can drown in that water how it can change a person, it better for her to die as a person with some memories than dieing as a demon with nothing. do you know how it would feel to turn into a demon who cant remember anything and all it does is kill? I seen it Lucy will kill people messily not thinking it wrong she will do it just to get her memory back but no matter if she killed a thousand people here memories wont come back. I say at least she has one to two hours left till she turns into a demon and their nothing we can do, Midnight wants her to unlock something and we cant let that happen" he explained

"Master she family!" I barked

Master cellphone rung he answered it "Hello?"

"OLD MAN I AM NOT KILLING LUCY WE AGREED THAT WAS THE LAST OPTION! SO FUCK OFF BECAUSE I AM GONNA SAVE HER!" a voice yelled trough the phone

"you gave up way to soon Master have some faith in us" Erza told

"we will save Lucy and bring her into the light if it is the last thing we do" Gray said

"Brats you don't understand what she will turn into it is something so monstrous!" he warned

"then we will beat the monster out of her cause we wont expect her being evil not in this life or in this world" Natsu told

Master sighed " Fine do whatever you like but if she reaches second stage of the demon transformation you must kill her" he told

" You don't even have to worry about that we are gonna save before that happens to her we are on our way to her house as we speak" Gray replied

"Brats I am leaving Lucy to you make sure she see the light and let her know she is loved and always will be"

"HAI!" they told. Master shut the phone

"Jet, Dory!" he called

"yes master?"

"go retell everyone I changed my mind and I let Natsu and the others handle Lucy" he demand

Dory panted " are you for real man?"

"GO!" he told Dory and Jet ran out of the building again.

Natsu, Erza , Gray save Lucy please don't let her fall into darkness and turn into that thing! I pleaded

Lucy POV: I coughed, the water was getting into my lungs my skin burned my eyes hurt.

"some one save me" I prayed

"Its too late Blondie your only hours away form being fully transformed" a voice laughed

"we are lonely but now you can join us we can be as one for forever!" a voice told

"Join us sink farther into the depths of hell!" they chanted

I don't want this I thought but my voice was gone. My body started to glow in a purple light there black swirls crawled up my body form head to toe. I was becoming one with darkness. my memories were slowly fading away. images showed in the water slowly erasing one by one. In a image there was a girl with red scarlet hair but what was her name? and a other image showed an boy who was half naked with black silk hair and dark blue eyes. Have I met him before? the image next to it was boy with pink hair and black slanted eyes I felt like I knew him but at the same time I couldn't be so sure. the image started to dissolve leaving bubbles of water.

"no don't take them away!" I cried

"you wont be able to remember any ways you were the one who wanted to forget" the voiced nagged

I was the one who wanted to forget? why would I want to forget them? I thought

who were those people? were they my friends wait what are friends? "Natsu" a voice echoed int my head. Who is this Natsu? I wonder why can I not remember anything else but this name?

"Natsu I don't know who you are but please come rescue me your my only hope I don't want to forget my memories! I don't want to be some part of the cold black night sky" I pleaded

"Natsu save me" I cried.

Natsu POV: we ran towards Lucy house don't worry Lucy were coming to get ya I thought

"Natsu save me" I heard. I stooped what voice was that? it sounded like a demon hissing.

"Natsu why are you stopping we have to save Lucy" Gray told I picked up the pace and began running again.

This is all my fault if I hadn't ignore her she wouldn't be kidnap by that Midnight bastard and she would not be suffering alone, being in darkness alone. all she been was alone! Lucy I thought Images of the girl with blond hair and a smile popped into my mind. I snarled If he dares pull a hair off of her precious head I smother him to dust! if he makes her cry! I will stab him a thousand times! If he even dares to punch her i give it back to him ten times worse! All I want to do is you smile Lucy. I know sorry might not cover it. But...

Only if I could see the beautiful smile once more I will be just happy with that. I don't care if you hate me you have a right to I pushed you aside, but just smile again, the world needs your warmth your kindness, I need you back Lucy

"SO LUCY DON'T FADE AWAY INTO DARKNESS!" I yelled

we ran in front of Lucy house and Erza kicked down the door

"Well if it isn't the Fairy Tail Loser's" a voice growled

**No Matter how far you are, when you call my name I be there to catch you when you fall**

**~ browneyes226**

**that was Chapter 8! please leave reviews and follow me and sorry for spelling mistake if there were any! :)**


	9. Chapter 9 (9:00)

**Hey guys its browneyes226 sorry for misspelling Droy name Dory and Zeref Zerf, this is chapter Nine! yay! I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! And remember leave reviews and follow! :)**

**Never say " I love you"**

**If you really don't care**

**Never talk about feelings**

**If they aren't really there**

**Never hold my hand**

**If your going to break my heart**

**Never say your going to..**

**If you don't plan to start**

**Never look into my eyes if all you do is lie**

**Never say Hi**

**If you really mean goodbye**

**If you really mean ****forever**

**Then say you will try**

**Never say ****forever**

**because**** forever makes me cry**

**unknown**

**At Lucy house...**

_Natsu POV: "well if it inst the Fairy Tail loser" a voice growled. Lucy lights were off._

_"who are you and where Lucy?" Gray asked_

_"I don't need to answer such question" the voice snarled_

_I used my hand to start a flame and I found the light switch and I turned it on._

_A woman with baby blue short hair cut into a bob stood three inches away form us. Three keys with in her hands. she was wearing a donned a cloak clasped together by a star-shaped clip, with feathery protrusions that cover her chest, shoulders, and mid-back, over her blouse and shorts. The cloak flared by her feet, where it is divided into flowing sections secured by ribbons. She wore a black pair of socks that stopped at her mid-thighs._

_"Yukino Aguria" Erza hissed_

_"Erza Scarlet its been to long haven't seen you fairies since the games" she frowned_

_" What did you do to Lucy?" I barked_

_"I did nothing to her" she __answered_

_"We don't have time for this where is she?" Gray snarled_

_"as you can see she long gone, Master took her about a hour ago"_

_"What?"_

_"But you can save her I think she has at least 50 minutes left so If you can defeat me you can make it in time to save her" she __explained_

_"you bastard! why does everyone pick on Lucy!" I howled_

_"Natsu" Erza __spoke_

_"no let me talk! all people have done is bully her! she doesn't deserve this! she deserve to be happy! but people keep taking that happiness away all she does now is cry! I haven't seen her smile once in three fuckin months!" I __shouted_

_"why are you tell me this? I am not the person who left here that person would be you" she pointed out _

_"that true I did push her aside and I hurt her badly, but I wont let anyone else hurt her but me! only I can hurt fer feelings not you! only I can push her aside only I can make her feel hell no one else can but me!" I yelled_

_"so your saying its okay to hurt your friends?"_

_"No its not okay to hurt my friends but if there someone who going to hurt Lucy I rather it be me than anyone else" I hissed_

_"sounds like to me you notice a little to late how important she is" he __replied_

_"I always knew how great she was, I always knew how amazing she is" I told_

_"you always knew? huh then don't think you should of stuck with her since then beginning if you knew if she was so special, so why did you kick her to the roadside?" she __provoked_

_Natsu smiled "because I am stupid, always been"_

_Yukino__ smiled evilly " you know she kept crying out Natsu! Natsu! she waited for a hero that never came"_

_My heart stung she called for me? I bit my lip, calm down Natsu think for once in your life cause if you rush into this we might never see Lucy again._

_"She did huh? then I just answer her call and save her" I grinned_

_"You got some confidence but I bet none of you can beat me" she sneered_

_"there is three against one" I chuckled_

_"true but this is not my real body there are three copies of me my real body is somewhere in the forest" she frowned_

_"you dark wizard sure love playing games don't ya" Gray snarled_

_" its just a way to kill time" she __answered_

_"Kill time so you real aim wasn't killing Lucy and the people and control darkness?" Erza asked_

_"No that we did that so we wouldn't get bored, like master told you we need Lucy to unlock that thing for us why would we kill her? but that doesn't mean she wont die," she __explained_

_"so Lucy unlocking that thing was your real aim?" Gray questioned_

_"yes you see Fairies we already won, we won the moment we poison Lucy with darkness last night the game has always been our favors, but it is fun to think that you guys had a chance winning if you beat those monster and save Lucy and those useless non wizards"_

_Erza growled " you guys were just using those monster's as puppets to distract us"_

_"ah so one fairies not as dumb as the others, but its to late your friend Lucy she already has reached the end of the first stage she will become a demon in darkness less than 40 Minutes you guys wasted a whole ten minutes talking to me, I guess you guys don't really care if she did become one with darkness"_

_"do we mind? what a pointless thing to say" Gray laughed_

_"we don't mind because it wont happen" Era vowed_

_"Like we would let our Lucy be some tool for you rotten people" I raged_

_She smiled "Master was right this will be a fun game after all" then she stunk into the ground._

_"I hate how they think this game is fun" Gray sighed_

_"messing around with peoples life"_

_ "I guess you guys don't really care if she did become one with darkness" the voice echoed in my head._

_"yes you see Fairies we already won, we won the moment we poison Lucy with darkness last night the game has always been our favors, but it is fun to think that you guys had a chance winning if you beat those monster and save Lucy and those useless non wizards" it replayed_

_Lucy how long where you suffering when I was being so carefree? How long have you been crying? I clenched my fist._

_is this guilt? what is this feeling? I cant stop thinking about you Luce, I cant get you out of my head!_

_I re walked out the door._

_"Natsu where are you going?" Erza asked_

_"I have to to talk with Lisanna you guys go ahead I meet up with ya in a minute" I told_

_"Natsu you don't have time"_

_"I got to say it now" I told_

_"Erza, let him go he will join us soon" Gray told_

_"thanks droopy eyes"_

_"ya hurry up and meet us there Flame head" Gray order_

_I ran towards the guide. My body was reacting on its own. I didn't even know what I was doing, but my heart told me to go to Lisanna and it will do the rest._

_Lisanna POV: I kept getting this uneasy feeling. Was Natsu in trouble? Is Lucy okay? I huffed these monster wouldn't stay down._

_"Ugh"I panted I ran again to It and slashed in half. when is the research team going to respond to us? the monster reformed itself and It grab me by my hair._

_"ouch that hurts!" I __cried_

_"I am going to eat you cat woman" it told_

_It open its mouth and it teeth was stained with blood and a tree was int between its tooth like a toothpick and its breath don't get me started The monster dropped me and I fell towards the inside of its mouth. Shit I am screwed! I thought then something caught me I caught a glimpse of Pink spiky hair._

_"Natsu" I smiled_

_"we don't want ya to get eaten" he smiled_

_he sat me down. and looked at me worried then at the monster._

_"what is that ugly thing?" he asked_

_"those are Midnight monster's no matter how many times we cut it it reforms" I __explained_

_"oh really how inserting I am fired up" he grinned his body set on flames._

_Natsu you don't know how charming you look when fire surround's you, you like like an fire prince form a fairy tail book._

_he charged towards the monster. " Lightning Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" He shouted his right hand was on fire and his left was in lighting we put his hand ups then shout them down towards the monster._

_the monster howled then burst into dust._

_"Natsu how did you?" I asked_

_he shrugged " its a monster of darkness then you need a bright light to destroy it its kind of like whats that word start's with a per.." he __started_

_"perfiy!" I said happily_

_he snapped his fingers and smiled " that's it" that smiled has always turn me on. his childish grin that could make a woman fall for him he did it without any _

_"Natsu why are you hear I thought you were gonna to save Lucy?" I asked_

_he looked at his hands then back at me " Honestly I don't know why I am here but I feel like my heart has a reason to be here does that sound weird?" he asked_

_I looked at him confused " Not at all your not making any sense"_

_"Lisanna that's why I am so confused!" he shouted he threw his hands in the air_

_what is he confused about? wait is he?_

_"Lisanna..." he __started_

_"Natsu did you come here to break up with me?" I asked_

_he looked at the sky but didn't reply_

_"I don't know" he __answered_

_"no I don't understand what is with you?" I asked_

_"I think I might have feelings for her" he confessed_

_might have feelings for her? who is her? I thought_

_"But I am not so sure, because I was so sure that I love you, I am so confused" he whined. _

_"is it Lucy? I __asked_

_"Lisanna"_

_"no Natsu I want you to listen to me to word to word" I order_

_he was quiet_

_"I was gone for about for five to six years years now in during that time period a heart can heal and move on, I know you promise to marry me when we were younger but I cant keep you to hold that promise when I been gone so long. you had room in your heart to take Lucy in, so you did. so I am guessing you actually love her don't you?" I smiled_

_"Lisanna" he told._

_"Natsu do you love her?" I asked again already knowing the answer_

_He looked at the sky " More than all the stars in the sky" I looked at the sky too. the stars were sparkling against the blue sky like __diamonds_

_"That's alot of stars" I laughed trying hard not to cry.  
_

_"that's how big my love for her is" he told_

_"I am glad your happy" he grabbed my hands_

_"But that doesn't mean I don't like you" he __said_

_"I know, you heart torn you don't know which one of us you truly care for" I __replied_

_"I cant let just let her go or you go" he confessed_

_"don't make it sound like its goodbye because I hate them"_

_"no this isn't goodbye" he smiled_

_"More like parting ways right?" I added_

_"yeah" he __answered_

_" Lisanna thanks for everything" he told he stood up and started to walk away_

_"Natsu wait!" I called_

_he turned around " hum?"_

_"Can I just have one last kiss?" I asked_

_he walked slowly to me, my heart fluttered. He cupped my chin and his lips reached mine it would of been perfect if my tears didn't come pouring down._

_he backed away and wipe's away my tear. "Lisanna I am sorry, I really am, I now you think I am a jerk" he said. my heart was throbbing. I don't want this to end! I want thee to be an us!_

_"No I am not giving up on you" I told_

_"what?"_

_"I wont let Lucy have you" I said_

_"Lisanna"_

_"you might like her now but I make you fall for me again" I __continued_

_"me and Lucy our rivals in love now, and you" she pointed_

_"will be mine" she smiled_

_"Lisanna" he repeated. don't say my name, Natsu or I might break out in tears._

_"but putting that behind us go save Lucy she not only a part of this guide but my friend and rival" she order_

_"you really are the best he smiled and he walked off._

_"Natsu you baka don't talk about feelings if they really weren't there" I __whispered_

_The boy with the pink hair and the red glazing flame has just broken my heart. my tears pour down my face. Lisanna you knew this day would come you knew that they had a thing since day one the Blonde girl who holds the key to unlocking the fire dragon heart she truly something._

_I felt happy but at the same time I felt nothing but jealously why is it you Lucy? why cant it be me I met him first! he mine and only mine!_

_Lucy POV: I started to feel the water was lessing each minute, why is that?_

_"ten" a voice cheered_

_"nine" a voice hooted_

_"eight" a other voice counted. wait why are they counting down I thought? My body sated to shaking and my finger nails grew three inches longer my skin was burning the black swirls were glowing, purple chains warped around my body. whats happening to me?_

_"seven"_

_"six"_

_"five" _

_"four"_

_three" _

_"two"_

_"one " they laughed . the water was empty and bone dry I was on my back. I flutter my eyes open._

_"your awake now Lucy huh, welcome to the eternal darkness" a voice said._

**_Love is like a candlelight,_**

**_Glowing in the dark_**

**_The Warmness Kindles_**

**_From a tiny spark_**

**_The Light is soft at first,_**

**_Then it glows bright_**

**_For some it's grows over time_**

**_For some it's love at first sight_**

**_If not taken care of_**

**_The flame will slowly die_**

**_And when it's gone, it leaves you_**

**_sitting there wondering why?_**

**_ why did the light suddenly be eaten by the dark night sky?_**

**_~ browneyes226_**

**_that was chapter nine! Lucy finally awake whats in store for our Fairy Tail hero? Um sorry if there were any spelling mistake and remember to leave reviews and follow! :)_**


	10. Chapter 10 (8:00)

** Hey everyone its browneyes 226! today I caught a cold :( but I will still type/write for you guys! Um in the last chapter our chacter Lucy has fainly awkoen but that means she cover in darkness can Natsu and the other fairy tail hero save her before its too late or will Lucy be lost forevr? Now remember to leave reviews and follow! AND I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

**My Nightmare**

**Ina night like this that cires**

**I enggaed in the endless tries**

**I cant pray or sleep, Just weep**

**I beg you to send back the my tears**

**Silence has now finally broken**

**Awakened angry and In Pain**

**With nightmares that you feed me**

**A tempest Like you needs death**

**You are the serpent entwined around my life**

**Whispering sweet lies to my weak ears**

**While my soul fights not to believe what you say,**

**My stupid heart resent you in my dreams**

**You have forsaken and pulled me down**

**And my fear wont reject me**

**While I stand and embrace the intense Pain**

**I watch you Crying, Bleeding and dying.**

**~ Unknown **

I open my eyes

" Your awake now Lucy huh ,welcome to the eternal darkness" a voice told

" Well It looks like you still can hear and see me for now but lets get this plan in action this game has already bore me" he told

My body got up on its on. how am I moving?

"your wondering why your body moving on its own?" the voice asked

I wanted to say yes but my mouth didn't move.

"that would because I control you now, your are my tool, you cant speak unless I command you to, you cant move unless I direct it, you can not fight unless I demand it, you are a living puppet" it told. a shadow moved away form the forest I saw two glowing red eyes.

My arm moved and I placed it across my heart "Masssster" I hissed

Nightmare came towards me and stoked my cheek. "Lucy its time for you to go in stage two, I don't like that you have a conciseness" he told

what? no! I roared in my head but my face cracked a smile " of course masssster" I stuttered

"Very good, you quite polite Lucy" he laughed

don't enjoy this! you know I cant speak unless told to! If I did have control of my body and mouth I would of told you off a long time ago.

"come now Lucy lets get the monster inside of you out" he said

I didn't say a word My body just followed him deeper into the forest. "Kill" a voice echoed in my head

"I want blood to shed!" the voice cried

"need to kill!" it moaned

"Need to Kill master" I said

Nightmare looked at me " you can kill all the people you want when you get into the second stage" he said

I followed Nightmare to a magic hexagon in the middle of the forest.

"Step into it and we will begin the process to the second stage" he told My body step into the circle

Nightmare started chanting something and the circle glowed in a red color my purple shackles appeared warping me and it plunged into the ground locking me in place.

"just for safety measure's" Nightmare said

Safety measure what in the world did he ..

"ahh!" I screamed my body was pinched and scratch at by black glowing needles

"don't move these needles are the second stage of the purple soul transformation into the demon of darkness"

My body listen to his command and I stood still while the needles drop into my body red liquid pour down my skin. The needles started to sink into my skin as if my body was eating it.

Nightmare chanting was louder and the trees and grass turned black.

"Lucy I am going to bring out the demon inside"

My jaw widen and I howled.

"That"s it Lucy lose it, let the demon of darkness takeover" Nightmare chuckled

**Meanwhile****.. **_ Natsu POV: I heard a scary demon like howl_. just hearing made me knees buckle.

that thing aniet normal, its not even human is that the thing he wanted to use Lucy for to unlock? if so I can see why, that demon its scary.

No time to be thinking about that we gotta go save Lucy and defeat that thing. I ran towards Erza, and Gray scent.

"Gotta tell her, gotta tell her I feel, gotta tell her how special she is to me, gotta tell her I am sorry for everything" I said

I ran faster into the forest until I saw a glimpse of red hair. there only one person I know with hair that red and that's Erza!

I stood next to her she was panting.

"out of breath already?" I questioned

"No you were just to slow what took you so long? were you making out with Lisanna or something?" she teased

"No I told her.." I paused it was hard just for me to tell her It was over. Half of me told me what I did was right the other half wants me to run back and tell her I am sorry and I want to take her back. but in my heart I knew what I was doing was right because there something better for me in the feature. but at the same time my brain tell's me I made a big mistake.

"Natsu?" Erza asked

I looked at her " yeah"

"why did you go to Lisanna?"

"isn't it obvious Erza he told her it was over" Gray pointed out

Erza mouth dropped " you did? why I thought you two were in love"

"Because there a girl with lovely enchanting sparkling blond hair waiting for me" I answered

Gray smirked "about time you realize there no girl like her in this world"

"yeah Lucy is the one and only" I replied

Erza grinned "then we have one more reason to add why we have to save her"

"its too late for that" a voice sneered

"Too Late?" Erza repeated

Three girl with Blue hair wearing donned a cloak clasped together by a star-shaped clip, with feathery protrusions that cover her chest, shoulders, and mid-back, over her blouse and shorts. The cloak flared by her feet, where it is divided into flowing sections secured by ribbons. She wore a black pair of socks that stopped at her mid-thighs.

"Yukino" I said

"what do you mean its to late to save her?" Gray barked

the other to copies of her vanished. "I did my part in the plan and that part was slowing you down, Lucy Heartfilia has already drowned into darkness and right now I believe she is in the second stage transformation" Yukino explained

Already to late? no It cant be it has only been 20 minutes we should still have ten minutes left

"you said we had forty minutes left, we wasted ten it took twenty minutes to fight you and your copies we should still have ten minutes left!" Erza cured

"you do have ten minutes left, if you can save her in ten minutes she wont become a demon of darkness, It takes about 24 hour and 40 minutes to complete the transformation which drowns you in darkness drinking all the light away, turning you into a demon but it takes ten minutes to complete the second stage which will bring her demon out"

"I don't get it" I scratched my chin

"when Lucy was poisoned it took away her light drowning her into darkness but the second stage is the stage that turns her into a demon and at that stage she wont be the Lucy we know anymore all she will be is a demon in the old Lucy form"

"Then what are we standing here for lets beat her and get going!" Gray shouted

"I'm with gray, all we have to do is knock you out" I smiled

"I have no intentions of letting you past, Lucy will make our dreams come true you will not interfere" she told angrily

"I don't care what your dream is you hurt my friend so I crush that dreams of yous!" I braked my hands set on fire.

"Fire Dragon roar" I shouted I blew fire out of my mouth and at the girl with blue hair.

"Gate of the snake Charme Ophiuchus!" she cried she used a gold key with a blue snake around it and put it against the air. and a reptile possessing light pupil-less eyes, a pair of massive fangs sprouting from the jaw, thin nostrils located on the front part of its nose and a series of dark motifs adorning its forehead circle around her.

"go" she demand

" for you to bring out that huge stupid snake and hide behind it, talk about it what a coward" I sneered in disgust

"coward that Lucy girl use the same magic as me so are you calling her a cowards as well?" she challenged

"unlike you Lucy fights along with her spirits and the difference is when she use her spirits and when you use yours she treating them like people not tools and she looks a hella alot cooler than you do right now using it as a shield" I told

"oh really how sweet" she growled

"I will kill you Ophiuchus go!" she damned her snake cam towards me with fast speed I dodge to the right then it used its tail to send me back five yards away into a tree. I stumble back up. ouch that hurt I said while rubbing my head.

cant afford to slack Natsu Luce is waiting for us, don't let some girl toss us around.

"ugh yeah I hear ya" I told myself

"there no way in hell I can waste my time here playing with some girl, Luce she expect us" I said seriously I sprinted back towards them. Erza was in her sword magic shooting 50 different swords at the the snake, and Gray was using Ice make Lance. it was unforgivable

Hey that my person ti fight with so bug off!" I whined

"your the one who got sent flying maybe you should leave this to the s rank people"Erza told

"Gray inst a s rank person" I told

"I will be one before you though" he told

"over my dead body ice boy" I hissed

"wanna go Flame head?" he challenged

"any day Droopy eyes" I shout back

"you sure talk big slanted eyes" he replied

"ugh guys we are still.." Erza

"WE KNOW!" we barked at her

"Dragon Fire Roar" I said while taking a deep in hale

"Ice Make Lance" Gray said while making a Ice sword

"Sword Magic" a hundred sword's stood behind her

When we were about to shoot a huge black shadow rose form the ground and it had red vicious form into a black shadowy spear and went through Yukino taking her out cold.

"ugh!" she coughed blood coming out of her mouth she clasped on to the ground

"What just happened?" Gray asked

"beats me" I replied

"did that shadow just help us?" Erza asked. we all stood there looking confused trying to replay the moment and figure out what just happened.

"You betray me" she cried

"you were never important all I needed was the keys and Lucy" the shadow told

"Why Nightmare?" she bawled tears poring down her cheeks

"to make this world mine, but don't worry your pray shall be answer I just don't need you anymore" it told

"I trusted you, gave up everything for you, I wanted to be together with you, rule the new dark world with you" she screamed

"hush now don't want to make that wound any bigger" he advised

"I did it all for you" she said

"I just used you, you were nothing more than a piece in the game, I had no such feelings towards you" the shadow said. Yukino two gold keys disappeared in a black light.

"I have all twelve keys now! nothing gonna stop me!"

"Nightmare why did you use me like that?"

"all I did was tell you what you wanted to her, say what you wanted me to say, do what you wanted me to, and touched you where you wanted to be touched" the shadow laughed

She cried harder " I hate you so much! I hate that I love you! hate everything about you! she shouted

"you were fun and your body was too, but I need to start now its almost time to start" the shadow told

"Nightmare go rot in hell!" she screamed

she coughed up more blood. "hey you shouldnt talk that wound is deep" Erza told while riping of a peice of her skirt and tieing around Yuinko

"why are you helping me?" she whispred almost dead like

"becuase when I see someone in need in fornt of me I cant just leave them there"

"if it were you I would" she told

"well thats you not me" Erza repiled

Yunkio pushedherr hand away "dont worry about me I can mange, go stop him, and save that girl and the world, Nightmare is no longer the man I fell in love with all he is now is a lost boy in the dark I am begging you pelase stop him, dont let him be in that darkness any longer" sheh pelaed with big sad worried eyes.

"Hai" Erza told while geting up. her back faced Yukino that reason number fifteen why we have to save Lucy and stop him"

she turned around faceing her "dont worry your wish shall be granted if it is the last thing I do"

Yuinko smiled her blood stained her teeth and she looked at the sky "argito Erza Scalret" she smiled her eyes shut and her lips relaxed.

"lets go" Erza demaned

"why did you do that? she help kidnap Lucy" Gray asked

"she did it for love Gray and thats one thing you wont understand" I told him

Erza smiled at me. I know the feeling, that feeling your willing to do anything to make that person happy, the feeling you put that person in front of everything and everyone, I know the feeling very well. The feeling that make you do anything just to please that person if even if you psuh people away even if its wrong it doesnt matter as long as that person smile.

I bit my lip. Yuinko you and I know the feeling very well but at the end it has consque and the conquince is deadly isnt?

you were betray and I lost the thing I should of staed with in the begging, I lost an bestfriend, and someone a care dealry.

We ran up the foreset hill. the sky was darking.

"I am coming lucy hold out a little longer" I yelled. we jumped over the boulders.

when we made it to the top Erza stop in her dead tracks.

"What is it?" I asked

"No were to late " Gray answered I looked at what they were gazing at. a woman with blond straight hair satre at us madl. her eyes were compltely black. A black cross shadow was around her neck like a chocker. purple shackles warped around her body and tewlve gold keys circle around her body

"Lucy?" I asked

the woman didnt respond.

"lucy this is the perfect time to test you out destory them" Midnight order

"stop talking to her like she some type of tool!" I roared

"but she is a tool, a tool of madness"he chuckled

"why is everything so funny to you?" Erza snapped

"it fuunt that you would go so far for some tool" he answerd

My hand set on fire " Don't talk about her that way!" I hissed coming towards him

"Lucy" he said

The sky rumble and rain fell down hard, her Aquarius key shone in a gold light then it quickly changed to a purple color. she raised her hand and water followed her movement she moved her hand back then forward creating a huge wave that washed me back.

"So the key Aquarius respond well with the purple soul it could use some important though" Midnight obsverd

"Don't drag Lucy into this fight me like a man!" I hissed

Midnight smiled "but she was the one who wanted to kill you I can take her fun away now"

"quit lying! I know Lucy better than anyone she couldn't even hurt a fly!" I hissed

"that was your Lucy I am talking about My Lucy"

"your Lucy what in the hell do you think you are her owner?" I asked angrily

"that exactly what I am" he laughed

my body set on flames " then I will burn away that ownership of your" I raged

"Natsu" Erza warned

"Erza! look what he did to Lucy! how can you be so clam?" I asked

"Natsu calm down Lucy on a whole different level than us" Gray explained

"attacking without killing can get us killed or harm her" Erza told

I look at the Lucy in front of me it pained my heart. they Lucy before me had a blank expression as if she was a living corpse the Lucy I knew and love, she was long gone there was nothing left but a demon in her body. I girt my teeth why couldn't I save her? why am I always to late?! I didn't even get the chance to say I am sorry or I love you,. the time has stopped my heart dropped Lucy has already faded away. I fail her once again, I made her cry, suffer I made her wait for an hero that never came I left her alone, only If I could of held your hand to the end.

I was to late, she gone! she gone forever! Lucy I am sorry!

"Natsu its not to late to save her" a voice told

"who are you?"

" stop acting like that this is an goodbye for her" A voice beamed

"Please save princess" a other voice paled

"save Lucy" the voices said in union ten cristal spirits appeared in front of me Aquarius Taurus, Cancer, Virgo, Sagittarius Leo aka Loke, Gemini, Aries, Scorpio, Capricorn

"Lucy spirits" I said

"your the only hope Natsu" Virgo said

"even thought I don't like that girl alot she the only owner beside her mother he treated me with such kindness" Aquarius admitted

"she has such a nice body so I but because I cant do anything I have no choice but to let you handle it so you cant let her go like this" Taurus boomed

"and she does not abuse me" Aries added

"Or treats me like an tool" Scorpio replied

"it would be a shame to see her disappear" Capricorn

"there no other owner like her" Gemini cried

"so please Natsu save our Master and friend" they pealed

"I am sorry to say this but she is gone ,the Lucy you all know love and adore was eaten away by darkness" I confessed

"there is always hope Natsu" Virgo said

"because all darkness comes to Light" Capricorn told

"Natsu cant you hear her?" Loke asked

"cant you hear her cry out?" Aries questioned

" it ture our Lucy was drowned away in the dark , but she is still here! she hasn't been washed away yet."

" if anyone can bring her back its you, Natsu your dragons flame is the light" they hinted slowly vanishing in a golden light.

I looked at Lucy she still had that blank expression her keys circle around her.

" I heard you guys and don't worry leave it to me I save Lucy!" I vowed

Midnight laughed "who are you talking to?"

"her spirits" I answered looking at her ten keys.

"fooled her spirits and drowned in darkness to"

"her spirits care fir her and they plead me to save her and I aniet going to let them down, they said she is still there and fighting Lucy hasn't gave up and I am not giving upon her" I told

"that's false hope she gone, gone forever" he said

"no it not hope, Its what I am going to do" I argued

"why are you trying to save something that's not there?"

"someone save me! I don't want to become part of the cold Black sky" a voice cried

my eyes widen that voice the music to my ears

"Lucy I hear ya hold on I beat the demon out of ya so keep fighting!" I yelled I continued

"do you hear me LUCY?!"

Lucy POV: Whats going? where am I? Who am I? is that a voice I hear? who voice is it? where is it coming form? why am I the only one here? Am I dead? I can hear you, I can see you yet I cant do a thing. I cant control my body I cant feel anything. I losing my conciseness I am becoming one with this monster inside of me! someone rescue me I don't want to become a part of the cold black sky!

Normal POV: " I don't have enough time for you people and your foolish beliefs Lucy open the doors" Midnight demanded.

Lucy keys glowed and they vanished.

"Open the 12 gates of good and evil, I the celestial wizard and owner of the twelve keys unlock guardian spirit Utopia!" she yelled

the ground began to shake , the wind blew like crazy and a huge golden door fell causing the earth to split apart.

"Yes it here the gate of good and evil 12 gates!" he praised

**Not an Meanin****g**

**Waking up Is hard**

**A whole day lies ahead**

**Instead of feeling Joy**

**I'm filled with nameless dread**

**It's like someone took a shovel**

**And started digging a hole.**

**Instead**** of digging in dirt**

**They're craving out pieces of my soul**

**The piles keep getting higher**

**the hole is getting so deep**

**I'm being consumed with sorrow and hate**

**As I began to weep**

**I need someone to start**

**Shoveling the dirt back in**

**If that doesn't happen**

**I know this battle I wont win**

**~browneyes226**

**That was Chapter ten! yay sorry for spelling mistake if there were any! Lucy has brought this big huge gold door down form the heavens the door called the 12 gates of good and evil what lurks behind this door that Midnight A.K.A Nightmare wants so bad? Will Natsu be able to save Lucy form the darkness before its to late will he be able to ever say I am sorry and I love you? stay tune for chapter 11 (7:00) which will be updated tomorrow you know what to do! make sure to leave reviews and follow! tell your friends about the story to Kay! :)**


	11. Chapter 11 (7:00)

**Hey everyone its browneyes226 I am still sick :( I feel like I am coughing up my organs but I shall still write to my loyal fans, followers and readers! In the last Chapter Lucy awaken and she in the second stage of transformation into the demon of darkness, Natsu had a little conversation with Lucy spirits and they told him she is still three but lost in the dark's way, Midnight has order Lucy to bring down a huge gold door from the heaven's called the 12 gates of good and evil what lurks behind this door? Will Natsu be able to save Lucy before it to late and tell her how he feels or will he kill her with his own hands? I think I said enough lets get started I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! And remember to leave reviews and follow. :)**

** Lucy ****Heartfilia**

**I met an angel, the day I met her.**

**Her beauty so refined, eloquent and ****divine**

**Her Face so sweet**

**Her eyes ****hypnotizing**

**The sweet smell of her perfume**

**still Lingers in my mind**

**Golden blond hair as bright as the stars in the sky**

**Her skin so white, delicate and smooth**

**A figure so feminine, pleasing to one eye**

**A demeanor of quite trepidation, bordering on shyness.**

**So dazzling and fragile she was**

**we ****spoke**

**we joke**

**we laughed**

**we cry**

**A mind so profound, an articulation of speech so rare**

**A friend I used to have**

**she was comforting when sad**

**time is to short, an eternity desired**

**A love lost**

**A memory gained**

**A dream entrenched, oh how sweet it is, the dream of dreams**

**The sorrow I feel the heartache and broken heart**

**The thought of her startles my sleep**

**To think I might not able to see**

**That precious smile of her's**

**anymore**

**~browneyes226 ( now I did take some of the idea's from the original poem called Lost Love by Armand Dunk and changed it around it to my own words"**

_Natsu POV: "Open the 12 gates of good and evil I the celestial wizard and owner of the twelve keys unlock the Guardian spirit Utopia!" she yelled _

_the ground began to shake the wind blew like crazy. what is going on? what strong magic force! it make me tremble! No joke a huge gold door fell out of the sky and landed causing parts of the earth to split up._

_"Yes it is here! the gate of good and evil 12 gates!" Midnight Praised_

_"What is that thing?" I asked_

_Midnight got a evil look " I am finally the ruler of this planet"_

_"Not if I can help it" Erza told_

_"and me to" a other voice boomed_

_"ugh just looking at the stands makes me want to hurl a voice complained"_

_A man with spiky long black hair and slanted red dragon eyes wearing a a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, with a studded belt around his waist, loose whitish pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands. and a distinctive wing-like ornament, seemingly made of feathers jutting upwards, over his right shoulder, attached to his tunic by a large stud._

_"Gajeel what are you doing here? this is my fight why don't you go help the others?" I barked seeing this guy just sightly made me a little more piss of_

_"good to see ya to salamander but I cant help out them the need light magic to kill demons and that aniet my stuff so Laxus sent me over here to help you be grateful baka" he told_

_"YOU" I __growled_

_"Natsu what do we need to be filled in about?" Lilly asked in his huge black panther form_

_"Not Much, Lucy has been taken over by a demon and Midnight just used her to bring out that huge golden door"_

_Lilly gasped_

_"whats wrong Lilly?" Gajeel asked_

_"Lucy being warred around Purple chains standing in front of a huge gold door, its Carla vision" he told_

_Gajeel starched his head " now that ya mention it it is almost like everything she said"_

_"what do you mean almost?" I asked_

_"the sky not blood red yet" Erza told_

_"or the stars are not falling" Gray pointed out_

_"and she not dead" Lilly added_

_Dead? I coughed "what do you mean dead?"_

_"Yes I didn't here that form Carla" Erza and gray told_

_"that's right, when Carla told us about the vision it didn't make sense so I asked her for a more clear e when I asked why expiation then she bursted into tears and when I asked what was wrong she said she saw Lucy die" He explained._

_My heart croaked like a bug. No it cant, her spirits said she was going to be okay! she has to be I wont let her.. ah that's right I wont let her die, not tell she hear what I have to say she cant die right before me it wont allow it if our life was just some game then I say break the rules of the game!_

_"I wont let it happen" I __muttered_

_"What?" Gajeel asked_

_"I wont let it happen" I __repeated_

_I looked at Lucy she was in front of the gate and she still had that disgusting blank __expression_

_"I wont let you die Lucy and to the demon inside of her, you better me ready for an beat down. Lucy face cracked a grin. did I just see an expression?_

_I rub my eyes I could of swear she just gave me a evil smile._

_"Lucy I need you to buy me some time, there something I still need to finish this gate be a doll and obey" he order_

_The look in Lucy eyes was a similar I knew what those eyes meant she only showed those eyes when she was furious her keys were spot on, Lucy she still in there but somewhere hidden beneath the demon of darkness._

_"Lucy still there" a voice __whisperer_

_"But lost in the ways of darkness" a other one hinted_

_"cover form head to toe" one told_

_"Natsu we are always with you, we will be with you one hundred recent of the way"_

_"we will save Lucy together"_

_"Lucy Spirits?" I thought_

_"No the friends of Fairy tail"_

_"Bring her back Brat" a voice __demand_

_"that's right not only Lucy spirits wants to save her but her friends at Fairy tail to I thought. I smiled they care for her so much, no scratch that we care for her so much, because I want Lucy to be alive to, I want my Lucy back. the girl who loves to write and who was embarrassed when I tired to read her stories, the girl who hated me to enter without knocking the girl who had the prettiest smile and cutest laugh and the big dark brown eyes._

_"hold on Lucy-Chan!" Levy __cried_

_"Lucy you still have to find the cure so don't leave so soon!" Wendy said_

_"Lucy hold out a little longer!" Lisanna __cried_

_"DON'T GIVE UP YET LUCY!" everyone voice __said_

_"I hear the voices of our friends Luce and they are telling you to not give up yet" I shouted at her,_

_Lucy grinned widen but her eyes were filled with hope. keep fighting for our friends at Fairy tail your spirits who adore you and for me who loves you the most._

_"YESSSSS Masssster" she hissed_

_I can see why she was pissed having to call that man Master, it would make anyone want to throw a brick at his head and pray he die but its sad to say to all the people who want to kill him out there he cant die because he sold his soul to the power he immortal not even the death god can take him but that doesn't mean I wont let him fill pain._

_"Hey Midnight" I called_

_"ugh huh?" he __grunted_

_"I am going to make you feel some pain"_

_"nonsense I cant feel pain nor die" he __laughed_

_I smirked "then I just make you wish you were dead"_

_"oh really?"_

_"yeah I make you feel pain for the next thousand years of your immortality"_

_"you and that damn pride know your spot boy" he growled_

_"but your about my age" I replied confused_

_he gritted his teeth it looks like I hit the bull eyes cause Midnight getting __angry_

_"your seem to be blowing off a lot of steam Midnight"_

_"I am no Longer Midnight I don't know how many times I have to tell you that" he hissed_

_"oh yeah I forgot Brain II right?"_

_"we already been through this before a day ago I am no Longer Midnight nor Brain II" he roared_

_"why are you getting so angry its your fault you keep changing your name how but we just change your name to Mr. I changed my name every time I lose"_

_"My Name is Nightmare, I am your worst dream, you can hide form me! for I am the dark sleep!" he spitted_

_"Now it sounds like your just trying to come up with some dark poem like that one guy Edgar Allen Poe"_

_"what do you know about that Man?" he asked_

_"I dont know anything about him, she does" I said while pointing at Lucy I continued_

_"she into that dark love stuff, or any book that deal with fairy tale romance" _

_"she knows the true arts" he __said_

_"Yeah and you know what she also Likes to write she writing a story call searching for the clock it based off what happen when you kidnap her and tired to mage her with the clock to create real nightmare"_

_"you know I was a fool back then, the devil crated Nightmare as a tool to keep people scared it wasn't anything truly evil that whole time the power I searched for, all I had to do was give up my soul for the real power of Nightmare, I am no longer Midnight because that boy lost his soul!" he laughed_

_"you know your laughing again" I told_

_"again?" he repeated_

_"the reason why I beat the shit out of you last time, your doing it again, you never learn do you Nightmare?" I asked_

_"huh?" he __chuckled_

_"you never face things head on, you laugh at other people feelings and problems, you had really have lost the power of feelings!" I raged_

_"ah that again?" he asked he frowned his his pupil became small, his eye were filled will madness._

_"to be strong one must not have feelings and throw out the things that made them week" he smiled_

_Throw out? the things that made them weak? to be strong you must not have feelings? the light bulb went off._

_you did throw out Yukino because you actually cared for her? it evil but he knew how he felt unlike me, he knew he care about her and yet he still he threw her away like garbage and I who loved Lucy but realized too late._

_"how could you do that to her?" I __growled_

_"who Yukino? because I wanted to become stronger that why"_

_"she loved you,yet you treat her like trash"_

_"no don't mistaken she is trash, but that girl" he turned away form me_

_"I do care her and our child at some point will at least I think I do" he told I decide to block out the last part. maybe it just saying that to sound heartless or he really is._

_"CHILD?!" I yelled_

_he turned around "yeah we have a kid so what, people have sex to create new been of life"_

_"you tired to killed the mother of your child are you insane?" I __shouted_

_" for me to be strong I have to kill even the littlest things that are close to my heart"_

_"would you kill your kid to ?"_

_"if I need to yes but I enjoy his mother more than him so I don't think I even have to go that far with him" he wouldn't say love. does this man even have emotions?_

_No he didn't kill his kid because he wanted to be strong it was because he loved him and same with Yukino if he wanted to he could of put the arrow through her heart but he put it trough her stomach, sure it caused alot of bleeding but not enough to kill her. he loved his family._

_"whats your son name?"_

_"why do you care?" he questioned_

_"because when I finish you off I find him a better home"_

_Nightmare smiled " like you could"_

_"no kid needs to grow up around such darkness_

_"and last time I check I didn't need to tell you about my personal life" he replied out of all the strange things in the world I didn't think Nightmare had a kid._

_"boogie man come" nightmareshouted_

_a white face man with red eyes and a black stitches going though the eyes came out of the ground holding an ax. it was an disturbing sight_

_"yes master?" _

_"Bring me Ren its time" he told_

_"yes I bring the master son here" it told and dissolved into the earth._

_"why would you bring you kid to a battle?" I asked_

_In his hand appeared skeleton scythe._

_"I am going to shed his blood to open the doors"_

_"what?" I asked angirly_

_"to open the door a child with the power of evil must open it, I spent years planning this, I sold my soul to the devil to recive the nightmare power but also the evil awakening power, the devil told my my first born child shall be born with this power, so It didn't matter who I did it with as long as I did it with them and made them bear child the kid was planed for evil not made with love he has no purpose on this earth unacpet to be an offering to the door so the key can unlock that thing for me" he __answered_

_"does Yukino know about this?, does she know you used her for a son your going to be killed?" I questioned him_

_"I don't have to tell her everything" he said_

_"how do you think she feel knowing the father of her son killed her baby?" I shouted_

_"its not a big deal his life was going to end anyways if I didn't use his awakening power now he would of just explode with all the power laying inside him"_

_"that's your son" I whispered __coldly_

_"no just like his mom he a piece in the game nothing more nothing less"_

_"I actually started to believe you love your family but you were just to bind in the dark to see" I started then I __stooped_

_"your an fool" he laughed_

_"yeah your right I am a fool thinking a monster like you could change! your just a cruel heartless demon inside of a man!" I roared_

_"why do you care so much for a demon son ah?" he asked_

_"because that son of yours has a life to, he has a feature yet your taking that feature away by ending his life!" My hand set on fire I was inches away form his face._

_"Daddy whats going on?" a voice __whined_

**_Family Bonds_**

**_There a certain kind of closeness that only family knows_**

**_it begins with childhood trust and increase with you as you _**_**grow**_

**_its an very special feeling to know your family is there_**

**_no mater far you go_**

**_knowing that you belong_**

**_have a family to go home to_**

**_that is what they call an family bond_**

**_that was chapter ll I am sorry I ended it here I know we didn't even really get to Lucy and seeing whats behind the doors yet, I just can not stop coughing and my nose is so runny I feel like I am dieing a slow pain death grrr! stupid cold ! but please understand I hope this will do for now, I will try to update tomorrow like I have always done but if you don't see one its because my health has gotten so bad I don't want even to turn on my laptop and type. In chapter 11 Midnight A.K.A. Nightmare revels he has a child with Yukino! I know wasn't expecting that right? hehe! will Natsu be able to convince him to not shed his child blood and open the door of 12 gates and will he be able to save Lucy form this death Carla has seen stay tune for tomorrow and if not tomorrow then Thursday March 28! you know what to do! make sure you leave reviews and follow! and sorry for any spelling mistake! :)_**


	12. Chapter 12 (6:00)

**Hey Guys I feeling much better! sorry for not updating yesterday I just couldn't even get out of bed to reach for my laptop I had a really bad fever and cold:( but do not worry I will speed us up of were we should be today If I did update yesterday so this chapter will be about two length's of them together! In chapter 11 We found out Midnight A.K.A Had a child named Ren with Yukino but he only had a child with her to use as a offering to the 12 gates of good and evil! Will Natsu be able to save Ren and Lucy? lets see in Chapter 12 6:00! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! and remember to leave reviews and follow! :)**

* * *

**Stay by my side**

**Don't**** let me cry**

**For the days I held you hand**

**Do not let me ****drown**

**Into this sorrow and fear**

**Please**** let me say one thing**

**I am sorry**

**browneyes226**

_Natsu POV: this guy! what kind of father kill's his own son! I outta teach him an lesson! that child deserve a better father than you!_

_my hand was on fire and three inches away form Midnight, Brian II Nightmare whatever the guy name was face._

_"Daddy whats going on?" A voice __whined_

_My hand dropped to my side the flames still flickered I slowly turned around to see a kid with long light blue hair and white bangs that was pulled into a little ponytail and he had red eyes. he was wearing a black skull shirt and red shorts with black sneakers._

_those red eyes and that white streak of hair he looks just like his father the only feature he had of his mother was her light blue hair and her small round face._

_"Daddy who is this man?" he asked rubbing his eyes. the kid couldn't of been older than maybe two or three_

_"how old are you?" I asked_

_"five" he answered I stand corrected the kid was five. but he looked like a three year old, he must of been blessed with the age of young beauty the beauty of youth that never made you look old._

_"Dad why am I here was mamma?" he asked_

_"Ren, you remember when daddy said your special and that you had a power so great?" Nightmare questioned sweetly_

_"yeah"_

_"I need that power back" he told __coldly_

_"what do you mean dad?"_

_"I want that power inside of you or more like I need your blood" he laughed_

_the boys eyes shook then he laughed " daddy your joke is not so funny this time its scary"_

_"who said this was a joke?" he asked_

_"Boogie man you may leave now" Nightmare order_

_the scary guy with the ax stunk into the earth._

_The boy back up._

_"where my dad my ma!?" he __screamed_

_"what are you taking about Ren I am right here" he chuckled_

_"No I want my dad who would teach me dark magic and tell me bed time stories , the dad who help me with my magic study's the dad who brought me home my own demon slave!" he __cried_

_Demon slave? dark magic? what horrible twisted things have you been teaching your son Midnight? I thought_

_" I want my mama!" he __cried_

_"oh you mean the woman I stabbed who happens to be your mother? oh I think she bleeding to death she got one deadly blow"_

_The little boys eyes started to flood with cry and his nose was filled with snot. "stop lying what did you do to my ma and pa!"_

_"Ren I told you this already I stabbed your mother and I never care for you two I just used her to give birth to you and I am going to use you to be an offering to that door over there" he pointed to the door_

_"what?" he asked_

_"to open the doors of 12 gates you need the blood of the awakening its an ancient lost power, the first people who found this door of great good and great evil thought it was better of in the sky's so they sealed it with a key called the awakening only a person with the awakening power can open the doors of 12 gates, but sad to say the allied vanished form the earth, but the is a man who can bring magic form the past back, this man has been alive for billions of years he the devil, I sold my soul to not only get the powers of Nightmare but also the power of the awakening he told me that I must have a woman to bear a child to receive this power because there not enough room in my body to hold on to the awakening. so I did, I tricked your mom into having sex with me I fooled her with my magic thinking she loved me when she didn't even know me it was only a one night stand then, when she found out she was pregnant that when everything fell into plan, I didn't even know your mother was celestial wizard and owned two gold keys I found her by Luck, so I married her we moved into a house at the end of a village close to here, now why would you think I would do that ah? to watch my Little Lucy, to keep an eye on her as well to find out her weakness, five whole years of planning and waiting, sure I was the dad you wanted me to be. but guess what I don't like you I didn't even smile when you were born you are just a piece in a game, you and your mother are nothing to me but trash!" he spit_

_"stop it!" he __cried_

_"I had enough of you and your crying boy" Nightmare growled he rose his skeleton scythe up and towards the kid._

_I blocked it with my hand. " that was going over the line, that your kid your talking to, you chose to have a child with Yukino who genes do you think is in him right now? who gave him life? who decide what gender he will be? you did Nightmare" I hissed_

_"this is my family business I handle you latter so stay out of it" he order_

_"as soon as you brought up Lucy and killing you kid in this, it became my problem" I roared I punched him in the gut._

_I looked at the kid " I am sorry but I going to beat of your daddy and give him a nightmare he will never forget" I __smiled_

_"that man Is not my father I don't care what you do to him" he shouted wow that's harsh but I knew he didn't mean it. it hurts to hear when someone you loves say they never loved you._

_"okay,just chill and enjoy your father getting his but kicked" I laughed_

_"he not my father" he growled. way to go Natsu you just made him that much angrier._

_My fist roasted with flames. "For hurting Lucy, I paused Just for making her cry I will kill you a thousand times for make her scream I will make you pay the price ten times worse and for using Yukino and Ren I make you suffer hell" I vowed_

_"you make alot a promise you cant keep you know"_

_"excuse me?" I __grinned_

_"Lucy" he called god don't bring her into this now. I thought._

_Lucy came walking towards us she stood by Nightmare side._

_"Lucy what has that Natsu boy promise you and broken?" he asked_

_her purple shackles shone in a black color " Sir Nightmare, to answer your question the boy Natsu has promised me before he would go on a mission with me but then canceled and said these exacts words " I have a date with Lisana so No" when he was the one who promised the last three times he would go with me when he cancel my last three request's " she __finished_

_"anything else?"_

_"he said he would never leave my side"_

_"and" he smiled_

_"he would never make me cry" Lucy added_

_"go on" he laughed_

_"he told me he was always hold my hand and never let it go" she __continued_

_"and If I ever needed him to shout his name and he would surely come"_

_"and what was the outcome Lucy darling"_

_"he broke all those promise's and left me to die" she answered __coldly_

_die? what did she mean by that?_

_"what do you mean by die Luce?" I asked_

_Lucy didn't respond she had that blank expression as if she fell asleep with her eyes wide open._

_"Natsu she not your Lucy anymore she die three hours ago remember?" he crocked his head_

_"she my Lucy, the Lucy you see is a second stage demon of darkness"_

_"why is she not at stage three yet then?" I questioned him madly. this game with him it was getting old, he was hurting not Only Lucy, Ren, Yukino and all those town folks._

_"if I put her that far i darkness she wouldn't be able to open the gate because the demon would eat her form the inside out, the keys wouldn't even remember her then surely she die now we don't want that to happen now do we, but I think I poisoned her to much so she die anyways but she live long enough to open the gate" he told_

_LUCY GOING TO DIE? NO THAT CANT BE! IT CANT! THE SPIRITS TOLD ME SHE STILL THERE SO WHY WOULD SHE ..._

_I frowned " quit drowning her with lies"_

_"huh?" he asked_

_"Luce I know your there so hear me out, I did promise you I would go on mission with you after the last three times I canceled I was just so caught up with.. there no excuse I can tell you, I did say when ever you need me shout my name I would come but all the other stuff those aniet my words, because you know there will be times I will make you cry, Luce we cry together, and sometimes there will be times I will drop your hand so you can stand on your own.. I paused " The Lucy I know aniet a girl who weeps and holds hands any way, she strong and she my best friend"_

_Lucy eyes looked sad as if she was going to cry. "so are we going to fight are what?"_

_Nightmare looked distinguished. "hmm" he replied. he released his shadowy scythe and came towards me then dodge to the right,_

_what is he doing I thought. I turned around he was a inch away form Ren._

**_Meanwhile_****_ in the forest... _** Gajeel POV: I looked at Erza who had Yukino on her lap. who was nearly bleeding to death.

when you need a healer they aniet here.

Yukino eyes open her mouth parted " didn't I tell you to go ahead?"

Erza smiled " the pink hair guy is more than enough to save Lucy and stop him"

Yukino eyes widen "Whats wrong?" Erza asked

Yukino put the snake key into the air. Snake key open!" she called she didn't even bother to say the name.

a huge black reptile possessing light pupil-less eyes, a pair of massive fangs sprouting from the jaw, thin nostrils located on the front part of its nose and a series of dark motifs adorning its forehead, above the eyes.

"holy shit!" I exclaimed

"Langue Baka Levy has told she does like foul mouths" Lilly told me

I stuck out my tongue " if she really likes me for me she let me be me"

"if you keep acting stubborn like that you lose a god woman like her to Jet" he told

my mouth twitch " don't even start cat"

"its true" Lilly teased

"no what Levy and I have it special maybe I share that tale with you one day stupid cat" I babbled

"Ophiuchus heal!" she order

the snake move close to her Erza jumped away, I would too if a long purple as snake was coming at me a 100 miles per hour.

It circle around her leaving a gold light then it went back into a black hole.

Yukino wound was healed and dress was pretty again as it was as if she never got stabbed with a arrow.

"how did you?" Gray asked

"no time to ask I got a feeling" she told

"about what?"

"its a mother hunch" she replied worried

"MOTHER?!" we shouted we followed her up the hill

"since when you a mother?" Gray asked

"August 12 X799 that the date I became a mother" she smiled

"five years ago?!" we shouted

"are you not the same age as us though?" Erza sighed

"you guys don't realize you been asleep for seven years you about my age which is in your twenty's! I am old enough to have a child" she whined

"its more like your not mature enough" Gray told

children... I thought, will Levy and I have children someday?

"not if you keep acting like that" Lilly replied

I dropped my jaw " do you have a exceed mind reading ability?" I asked

"no you have a easy face to read" he answered.

"whats this hunch about?" I asked

"I think he going to kill my son" she told

"who Midnight?" Gray asked

"yes, but hopeful I am wrong I pray I am"

"what does Midnight want with him?" Erza asked

"I don't know but I just hope Its a false hunch" she replied

"why is the boy with his father then? how did Midnight get him?"

"he already with his father" he replied

"what?" Lilly asked

"Nightmare or Midnight whatever that is his father" she replied

"YOU AND MIDNIGHT HAVE A KID TOGETHER!" we shouted

she put her hand over her face "yotyy yotyy" she sighed. we ran up the mt the clouds were darkening and the thunder shook the ground.

Midnight had a skeleton scythe in his hand and he went towards Ren

"requip" Erza told she used her cheetah Flight armor and used fast speed to get over where they were

SPLASH! a mountain full of blood splashed on to the ground.

Ren was killed. his body hung on the end of Midnight scythe, and the scythe was trough his chest.

"NOOOO!" Yukino screamed she fell to her knees shaking "Why Nightmare? he was our son"

"he was an tool and so were you" he replied heartless

tears pour out of her eyes. she clamps on to the red soak grass

"this is my baby blood!" she shouted

Nightmare slung his scythe over his shoulder like it was a bag.

"I thought you said you weren't going to kill him!" Natsu raged

"at first I wasn't I was just going to spill alot of blood but the more I thought about it he was going to die anyways and when you keep saying you were going to save him will it really pissed me off so I just killed him"

"I hate you!" Yukino growled as she got up her body glowed in a dark purple light

"I thought you love me" he laughed

"I thought I did to" she cried her head was down. " I really thought I love you but I wont forgive or love anyone who stands there and murders my son right in front of me!" she bawled

"it is not like you cant have anymore" he said not caring

"there wont be any other kid Like Ren Nightmare he was a one and Only his a kid you cant just up buy and replace at some store!" she howled

"then do you want to join him?" he growled

she bit her lip " if you care so Much about Ren how about you join him in the next world!" Nightmare yelled

My hands clenched into fist. I cat even describe the face that woman showed, she was hurt so bad, betray and she witnessed her own son death, that a pain that's hard to move froward on.

"Hey Salamander, Erza, Gray , Lilly know what I am thinking" I asked

"Yeah lets kick his ass" Natsu hollered

"you took the words right out of my mouth flame boy" Gray smirked

"hum" Lilly replied

"I agree but I sit out she going to need someone to comfort her" Era told

we nodded this battle wasn't just to save the world or Lucy but also to avenge a five year old boy death.

Natsu put his hand over his heart " I will make sure you wont die in Vain Ren, I show your heartless father hell" he barked

My hand turned into a pointy iron sword. and Natsu hand burned in flames. you die at a young age, but your will shall not die.

**"All I wanted was for him to love us, all I wanted was the big happy family" a voice ****cried**

_I kill that father s of your so in the next life he can pay for his mistake and hopefully then he but the father you always wanted. I thought_

_**DEATH OF REN**  
_

**_Close_****_ your eyes young one_**

**_Dream young one_**

**_float_****_ into the light young one_**

**_watch_****_ your mother and your father form the sky young one_**

**_Continue_****_ to pray for the father who has murder you_**

**_and for the mother who love you with all of her heart and who continues to weep for you_**

**_Forgive_****_ and forget the memories that scared your heart_**

**_when the day comes and all the darkness in his heart shatters, when he will realize what he did to you was wrong_**

**_ then for one day you can all can be together as one big happy family_**

**_~browneyes226_**

* * *

**Yay its done how was that for you guys!? In chapter 12 ( 6:00) you guys read that Midnight A.K.A killed his own son Ren! omg how could he Right ?! Well now Natsu and Gajeel and Gray want to kill him to avenge Ren! but the worse has only got to come to shove! Lucy is still under the control of Nightmare and Natsu is really pissed off about that!, Nightmare has Ren blood and body in his hands what is he going to do now? will Lucy be affected next? will our Fairy Tail hero be able to save Lucy and the world? who knows because there time is ruining out! stay tune for Chapter 13 (5:00) which will come out tomorrow! sorry for the late update! you know what to do! make sure you follow and leave review's :) oh and R.I.P. Ren :( you really were a good character for these chapters!****  
**


	13. Chapter 13 (5:00)

**Hi guys it browneyes226 with the latest update of Falling beneath the stars Chapter 13 (5:00!) yay! In the last chapter you guys read that Nightmare( Midnight) Killed his first born son Ren in cold blood in order to get the power of the awakening that unlocks the seal that was placed on the 12 gates of good and evil. Yes I know what a wicked twist! Now that Nightmare has Not only Ren blood but body what will he do now? is he going to open the gates of 12 gates? what lurks behind it? Will Lucy be affiliated next? will Natsu be able to save the one person he care for? we see in chapter 13! you guys know what to do! Make sure you follow and leave reviews! :)**

* * *

** To Lucy**

**To the girl with the dark brown loving eyes**

** Let me say I adore you**

**To the girl with sparkling blond golden hair**

**I think you hair is ****gorgeous**

**To the girl with the beautiful smile**

**I cant even put it into words how I feel**

**you might say you don't know me or remember me so then...**

**Lucy if nothing else remember this I Love you**

* * *

_Lucy POV: Its so dark, It so cold, I want someone warmth I want to scream for that person, but that name but I cant remember it. that face, it has vanished, Its on the tip of my tongue but my brain has no memory of it. I am so used to calling in my heart I know who that person is. it but that name I cant remember it! that face I have no memory of it! I want to remember But I cant I have officially forgot everyone and everything I am alone in my own darkness is this what they call reaping what you sow?. a tear rolled down my check_

_"we told you, you would forget everything so why so depress? all of your wishes have been answered" a voice laughed_

_"you forgot the pain that has broke your weak heart" one nagged_

_"you got stronger" a other one added_

_"your three times more powerful" a voice told_

_"you forgot about yourself!" they chuckled_

_"this is not what I wanted" I __cried_

_"are you so sure?" they asked_

_Honestly__ I wasn't, why would I want to forget everything? I sat on my knees in the pitch darkness. what am I?_

_who am I? where am I? I keep finding myself asking these question at least four times per hour. Why am I here all alone? why is it so dark? wait what did I just ask again? what the name again? what did that name sound like? the more I asked the question the more I forgot about asking the question sometimes I would ask the same question over and over again. I couldn't see myself yet I could feel an arm or a leg. I forgot what I looked like. Do I have blond hair or brown hair? its hard to answer I would replied to myself. but the question I ask the most is.._

_"Will anyone save me?" I said __out loud_

_"your done for, I will take over you completely soon" a voice hissed_

_"oh its you again" I sighed, and I almost forget there a demon inside of me, we never have nice conversation's at all it would be nice for an change if we could talk about tea and unicorns but no! the demon only wants to babbled about how it going to take over my body and something about triple 777 its annoying._

_"your talker arnet ya aye?" I laughed_

_"we will see who laughing soon" It warned. I don't know my own age or name I don't even know my gender, But I think I am a girl, girls have boobs right? well I think they do._

_"foolish child" it chuckled_

_"whats so funny?" I asked confused I didn't sense any humor._

_"you are, your the first child in a billion of years who was able to stay alive this long" it told_

_"this long?" I repeated_

_A girl with blond hair and black eyes looked at me she was wearing a black ruffled dress. she had a black shadowy choker across her neck. there were was also a black cross on her wrist and a purple shackles that was wrapped around the cross. she had on long black boots and in her hand was a brown pouch. she was quite beautiful but scary at the same time._

_"who are you?" I asked_

_"I am you" she smiled_

_"your me?"_

_She crouched next to me " yes I am the new you"_

_"what do you mean the new me? " I growled_

_"your vanishing form this world" she __replied_

_"why are you doing this to me?!" I asked_

_"You know the pain I felt, I know the pain you felt I been what you been trough you been trough what I been trough, you and I had those chest aches for so long, those long nights we cried to sleep and I hate feeling pain! I hate remembering it I just want to forge..." she __cried_

_I slapped her " at least you can feel something! you have an appearance a body a memory I lost all of that" I hissed_

_"your the lucky one! not having to remember such pain not having to cry or feel weak!" she yelled her lips smiled evilly "but now we are going to kill all of them"_

_"who's all of them?"_

_"the people who hurt us the most" she answered __coldly_

_"why are you hurting people?" I asked rudely_

_"I am getting sick of you, or the old me whatever! It sad to say but I am truly pathetic this is the human me, but I the demon you is much powerful so just be gone already so I don't have to feel this pain anymore once your gone I be free I wont be the old crying heart broken Lucy!" she barked_

_Free what the hell is she talking about? cant she see there a purple shackles around her? is that what you call freedom? and heart broken me what is she? I felt something tugged me towards her it was heavy like a chain. we started to merge together_

_on my t there was a black cross tattoo with purple shackles around it._

_"what going on?"_

_Blond hair fell to my shoulders I felt a cross choker necklace around my neck it was tight I felt behind it there was a a cold chain. and the chain was warped around my body in a glowing purple color. a small black ruffle dress was on my body. I could see my arm, legs, nails and on my feet were black combat boots. _

_the girl didn't reply._

_"do you need to ask ?" the voice paused_

_"we are the same person after all" I finished same person? I thought what since when? hah really? that's funny, I also think people falling is really funny well I think it is funny right? wait what was I thinking about again? shit! ah forget it!_

_my head was dizzy I couldn't tell which were my thoughts or the "other me thoughts" anymore._

_Yes Let me explain to you, this is our body it is yours it has always have been, I am the evil you, the demon who inside of you, this is what we look like I just fin shed my body transformation into the second stage._

_"second stage?"_

_"when we will become one demon just me and you, then you be forever in darkness, you already lost your light that why you cant see yourself anymore you no longer the girl they know"_

_"whats our name?" I asked_

_"um I cant remember" she __finished_

_our mouths dropped " you don remember either?"_

_"no I only remember the pain and sadness I felt, I don't remember anyone or thing or my name or age"_

_"then how our we supposed to kill people if we don't even know who hurt us?"_

_"I don't know just kill everyone till we get our memory back" my inner voice __replied_

_"yeah i guess" I told wait what am I thinking Killing is bad? or is it good I don't remember shoot it doesn't even matter I kill if I feel like it hehe! I laughed_

_this is stupid I forgot what I was just thinking about a couple minutes ago_

_"how weird me to!" it __said_

_"your not so bad evil Lucy" I smiled_

_"we are the same person" It __replied_

_"Hai Hai" I told_

_"but I am just the inner now"_

_"inner?"_

_"you and me are mage we are one complete person anything I think of you do its like I control the movements and give the advise"_

_"oh" I said_

_"don't get it?" it sighed_

_"no" I __answered_

_"I don't either" it __replied_

_"how long are we going to be like this?" I questioned myself_

_"for the rest of you life's your bonded to us know" a voice laughed_

_"why do I keep hearing more voices?" I __whined_

_"we are all of your voices!" the __cheered_

_"this is to much I am going insane!"_

_"hear our voices hear our voices!"_

_"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I hissed_

_**MEANWHILE**__** IN THE REAL WORLD.**_

_****__Natsu POV: My hand burned in flames I was beyond pissed. that he killed his son like it was bad and he showed such an thievish face he didn't even cared that Ren died or that Yukino was hurt._

_"Nightmare you better.." I sated_

_"AHHHHHHHH! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Lucy hissed_

_"Lucy" I __whispered_

_Lucy hair was down she was wearing a black mini ruffle dress with black combat boots on her writs were black cross tattoos that had a purple chain around them. her black cross choker had the purple chain warped around her. I flowed the purple shackles with my eyes to see Nightmare holding the end of it._

_"What did you do to her?" I barked_

_"nothing"_

_"hahaha this shit is great were going to kill everyone!" she __smiled then she put her finger up "joking I have to do that thing"_

_"Lucy?" I asked_

_"don't speak unless spoken to!" Nightmare order_

_"go to hell, wait you already been there!" she laughed_

_she okay again, she speaking! she has emotions!_

_"Luce I glad your okay again"_

_"who the hell are you and who is Luce?" she asked_

_"Lucy" nightmare growled_

_"is that my name? ah I don't remember" she __snorted_

_"what wrong with her?!" I roared_

_"she gone bonkers" Gajeel told with a blank __expression_

_"he poisoned her to much" Yukino coughed_

_"what do you mean?"_

_" because he pour to much dark magic in her she is becoming one with those purple chains and becoming one with purple soul that happens Nightmare no longer has control"_

_"what I thought"_

_"no he has control over Lucy body but not Purple soul that is inside of her, you can call out purple soul to do biding's but you cant control them, Nightmare he was set up" Yukino __explained_

_"Lucy I command you to heel"_

_"Lucy black eyes widen " You don't control me" she laughed_

_she pulled on her purple chain._

_"how?" he questioned_

_"simple inst it?" she smiled_

_"we used you to get us a body, we were never really under your control all we need was the awakening power" she told_

_"what?" he shouted in rage_

_"and thank you for giving us everything, the keys, they boy the girl you were big help" she laughed_

_"This cant be happening! the Plans I planed" he __said_

_"those were our plans" she frowned she continued " you didn't come up with those we did"_

_"but your one of the devil slaves" he said_

_"and about that!" she smiled_

_a contract floated in the air she read it " If Midnight ever kills one of my slaves he shall be sentence to death"_

_"I didn't kill any" he_

_"the boy, his power came form the past, how unlucky you killed one of the devils slaves you did break the promise didn't ya?"_

_"you tricked me! you all did!" he growled_

_Lucy hand glowed black " its all part of the game is it not just like you said to your first born son and to your comrades or to the woman who you tried to kill and betray if I remember you said your just a piece in the game and Midnight you were just a piece in my game." she smiled_

_she stuck her hand through his chest and pulled out a black glowing stone her hand was dripping in blood._

_"this was your life source of being immortal without it your dead" she smiled_

_Nightmare ( Midnight) coughed his skin became a deathly pale_

_"you have about twenty minutes left" she told_

_"I been fooled" he told_

_she smiled " don't take it to heart everyone who makes a deal with death eventually gets a bad ending they end up using others and being betray or the end up being used being betray either way you get betray and ya die" _

_"purple soul what are you?" he asked_

_" I am nothing, but a demon form hell" Lucy __answered_

_Midnight laughed " still using that excuse? funny but let me ask you this then what do you want so badly form those gates?, now that I think about it I didn't really have a reason to even open it"_

_"I just want what was mine from the beginning that's all"_

_"let me guess, to take the spot as supreme ruler?" he guessed_

_"no that was your dream, the thing that lurks in there it that has any spot for a king of darkness the only thing that lurks behind those doors is one powerful gate keeper" Lucy answered she tossed her blond hair behind her ear. " shit this hair keeps getting in my face!" she __complained_

_"gate keeper" he __repeats_

_12 gates is the gate the holds the gate keeper of the gates of the sky" he __answered_

_"what do you want that gate keep to unlock so bad?" he asked_

_Lucy put her finger over lips and winked " secret! but if I was you I would say your goodbyes but it not like anyone will miss you" she smiled_

_Midnight turned his head towards Yukino "Yukino" he called_

_"don't talk to me just shut up and die! this is what you deserve!"_

_"I know and I am sorry" to told_

_I am sorry for making you feel pain, killing your first son, not being the father or husband you guys wanted me to be, I followed the dark paths and in the end I was the one who was being used, I unlocked great evil, for who I thought I was the master I was just being used a a puppet," he coughed he continued " I don't have much time but I really did love you and I know you might not be able to forgive me"_

_"don't tell this to me! I need not the one you need to say sorry to!" she barked_

_Nightmare smiled at the sky" ah your right I need to tell him, I can see him he crying and waiting for us to return to him" he turned his head at Yukino _

_"Live a long happy life , we will be waiting Yukino then hie eyes widen and his face gotten serious but make sure you don't open the gates! this is what he wants! that man that devil he not what..." Midnight warned_

_Lucy step on his neck and cracked it " you should of been quiet could of lived a second longer"_

_"Who are you and what have you done to Lucy?" I questioned_

_"ahh this is quite embarrassing for me though" she replied blushing_

_"Salamander is it just me or does people keep butting in our fighting moments?" Gajeel asked_

_I stomped my foot into the ground " shit this is the second time I wasn't be able to give him a good beat down!"_

_"shameful" Lucy spit_

_"excuse you?" Gajeel asked_

_"Shameful it means an disgrace" she __explained_

_"I know what it means, Lucy better watch your tongue"_

_"I am not that girl"_

_"then who are you?" he barked_

_"rather not say it embarrassing" she told_

_"Gives us Lucy back I had lost my patience about now, I really need to punch something right now"_

_"wanna punch me?" she asked_

_"why would I punch a girl"_

_"well I am not an girl" she said_

_"pardon me?" Lilly asked_

_"I am not a girl If I wanted to Red head I could screw you right now in my male form" she told_

_"are you okay Lucy?" Erza asked shocked form hearing Lucy words_

_"no he telling the truth that's not the same aura Lucy had just a few minutes ago"_

_"who are you?"_

_"My name is Alex Nightwalker but I am also known as the prince of the night"_

_"I heard that before but where?" Erza told_

_"this man he the real Nightmare" Yukino spat_

_"um that's is true to" Lucy told_

_"I have a question, that rock you had right there what is it?"_

_"it a piece of my power" Lucy __answered_

_" how did Midnight get it and form who?"_

_"me of course" she repiled showing much __devilishness_

_"your the devil?" Gajeel asked_

_"No the devil my boss, I just work for him" she told_

_"how long have you been tricking him?" Yukino screamed_

_" six and a half years now" she __answered smiling_

_ now I tell you girly I tricked him into finding me I lead him to you because my boss and I knew you were also a celestial wizard and my boss told me to disguised myself as an shadow, I am the purple chains I have the power to control Nightmares and plunged people onto darkness, your husband was looking for power so all I did was put a tiny piece of my power into a rock and gave it to him I gave him immortality for his soul"_

_"there no such thing as immortality" Erza __said_

_"and you are correct I made him believe that he gave up his soul" she laughed_

_"when you were only plunging him into more darkness, controlling him for the sideline that power of your was eating his soul, you used him to get with Yukino and have Ren and kill his son, that contract of yours you made him think he really gave up his soul when it was just an illusions" Erza observed_

_"you have a good eye madam" Lucy told_

_"Nightmare I have one question for you, why go trough this trouble just to open some door you have the power why cant you do it by your self?"_

_"I don't want to die" Lucy smiled_

_"you know that the same laughter I heard earlier no doubt about it it still piss' me off" I barked_

_"well I was controlling him the whole time" he laughed_

_"it the exact same baka!" Gajeel roared at me he continued "Midnight might of might not have been evil but you are are so evil jeez I cant even start" Gajeel yelled_

_"get out of her body!" I order_

_" I don't want to" she smiled wider_

_damn__ you!" I raged_

_"you can punch me , but you be punching her as well" Lucy said_

_" I ask you were we to late is .." Gajeel paused "Lucy is she apart of the chains?" Gajeel asked_

_"indeed you guys were to late, I did have some fun with her though I made her think I was her evil himself and that drove her into madness then I brought out the inner demon it took some time may I say you Fairy tail folks are amazing she the first person who has ever held out on my dark chains ever! she is truly something but sad to say she is no more!" Lucy answered smiling all this guys does is smile and smiling in her body using her expression it made me sick I wanted to punch him but then I would be punching her!_

_"so you really did eat her light away?" Lilly questioned. Lucy licked her lips and rub her stomach_

_"the best light to eat is a girl who confused , scared, innocent and pure and who in love with someone who already loves another that the best Light there is!"_

_I bit my lip, my fist were burning with raising heat form my flames this man he was our enemy all along! the purple souls has been the mastermind behind everything! he used Midnight who used Yukino who gave birth to Ren so this guys could open the gate! and he took Lucy light away! I cant forgive him I wont forgive him sure Midnight was evil and being controlled but this man brought evil to a whole level and form that I will whoop his ass._

_"Lucy" I __shouted_

_"she part of my chains now" she smiled_

_"you are taking to long Nightmare" a voice growled_

_"ah sorry I just wanted to see how this ends"_

_a woman with yellow cat like eyes and dark skin in a green coat came walking towards Lucy. she had no hair on her head what so ever_

_"why are you in a girl form?" she asked_

_"is it that disturbing?" Lucy asked_

_"Boss told me to come get you and utopia"_

_"I got this go back I be done in no time" he grinned_

_"it better not delay the awakening of triple 777" she hissed_

_"it wont now trust me go tell Him I be back with Utopia and the girl quicker the he knows it" he told_

_"Nightmare go back to your own form I cant take you serious like that." she told Lucy body split apart. A man with shaggy purple hair and black eyes came out he had shadowy cross on his hands and on his neck and forehead and he was wearing a white sleeveless shirt and blue pants and wearing the purple chain as a belt._

_"Happy now?" he growled_

_"Much better Alex Nightwalker" she smiled and she vanished leaving a poof of smoke behind._

_"Rise" he order Lucy got up the cross choker and cross tattoos, black mini ruffle dress were gone she was back into pj's._

_her body was covered in moving swirls._

_"Open the gates" he told_

_Lucy began chanting some weird langue I never heard before._

_they keys spin around her, her black pupils became gold the key symbols appeared on her arms face leg and neck. water spin around her waist, rocks dance along her feet, sand circle around her arm, Light circle around her shoulder, arrows, foam, in her left arm was a huge ax her skin grew sclaes._

_Nightmare handed her Ren. Lucy walked towards the gate._

_ "don't touch my Ren!" Yukino __shouted_

_"Lucy don't!" I yelled_

_"Open" she __command_

_the door grew eyes and a mouth._

_"unlock the seal of the awakening power" she order_

_"please don't" Yukino cried again it was to late Lucy dragged the body towards the gate. she looked at Yukino again then sighed and _

_Lucy__ threw the dead body of Ren into the mouth which the door ate it in one gulp._

_Yukino__ eyes shook with hatred it was clear that she wanted to kill Lucy, magic words appeared on the door, we heard sound of unlocking locks._

_the door open wide and there was something I though I never see. the door it was a passage to the sky._

_"Very good Lucy now buy me some time" he smiled and he step into the gold door and disappeared along the stars._

_"you aniet running away! your the real one who killed Ren!" Gajeel __shouted_

_Lucy held her hands in a __cross_

_"outta the way Lucy!" Gajeel braked_

_" I don't know who you are but I am sorry non shall past until Master Nightmare returns" she said_

_Clara__, Wendy and Levy Juvia ran next to me panting._

_"oh no we were to late" Wendy __cried_

_"we came here the fast we could but" Levy __said_

_"we didn't make it in time" Juvia told_

_"the doors has been open, and one mistake can change the fate of the world forever" Carla __finished_

_"Gray sama!" Juvia cried running up to him he just pushed her aside._

_"don't have the time for that" he sighed_

_"so cruel" she pouted_

_"what do we do now?" Erza asked_

_"were going to have to make her move" Gray told_

_Erza held out her hand to Yukino " we get your son body back"_

_Juvia tired to move forward but Lucy but her arms up _

_"sorry weird woman non shall pass"_

_"Sorry Lucy but your only getting in our way, the time is ticking we only have four more hours until that Nightmare gets what he wants so Juvia going to have to blast you to pieces" Juvia told_

_Lucy said nothing she still had her hands up in defense_

_"Water nebula" she shouted Two waves of water rush up and blast Lucy into the air with tremendous force._

_"go guys" Juvia told Lucy stood back in front of the gate_

_"now its my turn" she smiled evilly Water waves violently attacked Juvia_

_" is that Aquarius water magic?" she asked_

_Lucy body warped around in sand crateing an massive sand storm_

_"non shall pass until I fall, that was Master orders so If you want to defeat him you have to defeat me"_

_I bit my lip I burn her sand it burn to ash she came falling down I caught her._

_"sorry but your coming with us then we don't have enough time!" I carried her over my back and she hit my crazy._

_"what! let me go stupid pink hair freak!" she screamed_

_"Natsu?" Wendy asked_

_"she just called me an stupid pink hair freak, why Luce?" I gasped_

_"Natsu she doesn't remember us or who she is anymore, but the weird part is she is not a demon"_

_Juvia got up tiredly and she was drenched in water " now that you mention it she looks like nothing what Juvia saw in the picture or read about"_

_"unhand me!" she shouted_

_"and she shouldn't have so much freedom of speech" Levy noticed_

_"well before she didn't speak unless Nightmare command her to, and she didn't attack unless told to"_

_"but that wasn't the real Nightmare" Gajeel added_

_"is it just me or her marks they fading away"_

_"not fading but moving!" Levy said_

_"what does that mean?" Carla asked_

_"we might have a chance to grab our Lucy back before we becomes on with his chains! she said happily"_

_" hate to burst your bubble babe but he already said she was a part of the chains of darkness Gajeel told"_

_"if that were true she would have a black cross with a purple chain around it" Levy told_

_"ya mean like that one?" Gray asked pointing her wrist over a black cross with a three purple chains on it._

_Lucy eyes flickered black then back to gold_

_"something wrong"_

_"die, wait no, help, I am not sure, no you cant pass, no you have to pass" she told she sounded like a broken record_

_"Luce can you hear us?"_

_"Who Luce? are you Luce? No I am not Luce then are you Luce? nope we don't know who we are but who are you?" she asked_

_"as I thought when they said she be lost forever she becomes one with eh other chains of purple souls and there thoughts are one, we just have to find Lucy chain and break it off" Levy smiled_

_"But there no Luce here, sorry Mam, we know of all chains and that Luce is not here"_

_"then what about Lucy?" Erza tried_

_" there is no Lucy on this chain if there were we would of had known wait why are we helping you?! Die! no help no quit talking at the same time guys!" Lucy shouted_

_"how many chain are on those shackles?" Wendy asked_

_"100 or more" they answered_

_"you all were good right?" Carla_

_"the prince of Night stole are light and we were bounded to the dark become one with the Night sky" they told_

_"I been thinking about that this Alex Nightwalker he the real Nightmare right?" Levy asked_

_"I read about him, he was a man who claimed that he met the devil and and gave his life and devotion to him, but they found out the devil is a dark guide that was lost in time"_

_"the devil is an guide?" I asked_

_"yes that not all, the leader of the guide was Zeref the legendary black wizard" she finished_

_we all gasped " that guy why does he collect light?" Lilly asked_

_um at the each end of the month we are given to Zeref but no one knows why" they answered_

_"So you don't know where Lucy is?" Carla asked_

_"never heard of her" a voice replied honestly_

_"we want to help but we cant we are no longer human we don't have a will of our own"_

_"but your talking to us like you wont harm us" Lilly told_

_"oh after you burned us with you fire we left like we been lifted form the darkness we saw the light."_

_"oh how I miss that light, so bright so warm and fuzzy!" the voice admire_

_at every end of every dark tunnel there is light A voice said in my head_

_"but now that I think about it didn't we attack a blond girl yesterday?" a girly voice asked_

_"yeah! that's right!" an other voice answered_

_"that's the girl we been looking for!" I said happily_

_"oh yeah she not on this type of chain, she special she been with Master Nightmare since day one he wears her around his neck"_

_"are you serious?!" I asked_

_"he crafty she never been here" Erza observed_

_"let me guess your a illusion Lucy to?" I sighed_

_"sorry" they apologized Lucy vanished leaving a poof of purple smoke and was a three floating Purple chains that was once on Alex Nightwalker his belt._

_"so you guys have Lucy power to?" Juvia asked_

_"maybe we do maybe we don't it depends what Master whats us to do or what he wants to have what is why he called the prince of the night for a reason"_

_"because he create dreams and nightmares" they answered_

_"Why does he want Lucy so bad?" Levy asked_

_"form what we learn getting Utopia is like suicide I bet he planing to use her as a host"_

_"host?" Grey asked_

_"to carry her Utopia is a soul so the only way to use her powers is trough someone else but she so strong it can kill you" the told_

_"so he had Lucy this whole time on his neck?" I huffed this guy sure love making people bad by chasing him._

_"your real Lucy is with him but you meet many fake Lucy who are other chains like us on the way it will only get harder form here" the warned_

_"that man likes to play around" the chains glowed in a bright color and three people floated in the air one was a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes the other was a boy with white hair and blue eyes and the last one he had blond hair and green eyes._

_"you freed us thank you" they thanked_

_"All I did was burn you though" I said confused_

_"that guys she was crying for he came! the savior the man who hold the flame of light!"_

_"please save everyone else form the chains of darkness" they pleaded_

_"I will do my best" I vowed_

_"Fairy Tail anyone a fool to dare challenge you for you guys shall burn their darkness away with your light" they smiled and the floated into the air._

_"I wonder how long they were a part of the shackles" I told_

_"could of been for years imagine being in the darkness that long , imagine what it could to do to one soul" Wendy said shaking_

_"that guy he was the one giving her nightmares right?"_

_"yep this guy been the real master of this plan" Grey replied_

_"for making her scream like that I kill him! and this time he wont get away! I am tried when I saying I am going to kill them someone else does it for me its so annoying cant I have one good fight is that to hard to ask for! I shouted_

_"sometimes Natsu I wonder if you really are a good guy" Wendy sighed_

_"what does that mean? Of course I am a good guy! I bring justice to the world!" I smiled_

_"is this justice you talk about mean burning down cites, villages homes?" Grey provoked_

_I twitch my eye. I beat the shit outta of ya Grey dissing me like that!_

_"Droop eye is you want to keep that head I would shut the hell up" I barked_

_"someone angry" he teased_

_"I just want her back at my side" I told_

_"you need to clam down and relax" Wendy smiled_

_"I cant smile or relax until she is here, I can sleep nor eat until she safely in my arms I wont be able to cry for happiness or fear untill she right next to me, it hear to sleep knowing that I might not be able to see her precious smile anymore!" I confessed_

_"Natsu don't worry we will get her back okay" Erza told_

_"we better cause I cant handle her not being here, I cant think straight I don't know what to do!" I sighed_

_"that guy did he have Lucy the whole time didn't he?" Erza asked_

_"Hard to tell, I swear earlier that had to be her"_

_"no it was her but it thought It was kind of fishy when she just changed like that" Natsu told_

_"so the real Lucy?" they asked_

_"yep she the one in the Black ruffle mini dress and cross choker necklace" I told_

_"they did say she was one a special one now we know why"_

_"he going to make her hold that Spirit guardian because he aniet got enough ball to do it himself using her as a sacrifice just in case if anything went wrong talk about an wimp" Gajeel spited_

_we looked at our hands it was now 4:00 _

_"we only have three more hours left until it too late"_

_"so the really plan on on the blow up the sun?" Lilly asked_

_"I am not so sure anymore because Midnight told us he would but he been controlled this whole time" Gray replied_

_"we have no clear what this Nightmare motives are" Erza told_

_" we have all the information we need, he has Lucy and he nothing but trouble" I grinned_

_"gehe" Gajeel replied_

_" Guys I smell over 98 Lucy's all over the place" Wendy told_

_"I do to" Gajeel sniffed_

_"bastard he trying to throw us of guard"_

_"and there one more thing you show know about Alex Nightwalker" Levy told she continued " the thing he was best at was playing games but the games always deal with death, he was known for the prince of the night because he has great dark magic and he more than 200 hundred years old"_

_"he that old?" I asked_

_"he helped Zeref spread chaos in the world, so be careful" Levy warned_

_"You got It Levy we will be off now" I smiled_

_"Natsu bring her back please"_

_"I will there something I outta tell her, and I want to tell the real her" I told_

_"and Gajeel come back to me promise you will" she cried_

_"don't worry shrimp I aniet leaving ya when I get back I give ya a kiss and a big ole hug okay darling" he winked_

_"hey where did Yukino go?" Juvia asked_

_"that baka just jumping in without telling anyone" Gajeel growled_

_"she just wants her kid back that's all" Erza said_

_"its kind of we are all so focus on trying to get Lucy back" Wendy smiled_

_"but the Kid is long gone and dead Lucy aniet" Gray said_

_"but if Lucy were dead and her body was thrown in there like a fish wouldn't you want to go get her to?" Lilly asked_

_"I ah I guess" Gray mumbled_

_"Carla are you ready?" Wendy asked_

_"yes I just had a thought that all"_

_We jumped into the doorway of the stars_

_"does anyone know were we are going?" Carla asked_

_"not a damn clue!" I laughed_

_"baka! jeez this groups is filled with some idiots"_

_we travel along the stars into the world unknown _

**_For You_**

**_I will travel Miles and miles beyond the stars just to find you_**

**_I will will not rest nor sleep till I know your safe_**

**_In my arms and well_**

**_I shall not cry until you right by _**_**my side**_

**_I shall not give up until the death god comes to take me_**

**_for you are my special one_**

**_My Best friend and ..._**

_**The**_**_girl who I want the be with_**

**_So until then_**

**_Wait just a little longer_**

**_for then when I come to get you I will give you a tornado of kisses_**

**_and show you the love you had always dream of._**

**_~browneyes226_**

* * *

_**that was chapter 13! so we figure out Midnight was being used by the real Nightmare Alex Nightwalker! wow intense right! What was Midnight trying to warn them before Alex step on his neck? Will Natsu be able to find the real Lucy before the the clock struck to 12? we also saw our Lucy go crazy poor thing pray for her. the vision of Carla had it coming into place. what will happen next? find out in chapter 14(4:00) and for people who were confused I will explain basically what just happen without all the drama Midnight who called himself Nightmare was being controlled and used by the real Nightmare Alex Nightwalker the prince of the night, Midnight thought he was the person who came up the plan for it turns out he was the person being used to put the pieces in plays. Midnight dies and goes off into the sky claiming to see his son and telling Yukino they are waiting. then Lucy goes crazy and claims to see her true evil self who was actually Nightmare A.K.A. Alex Nightwalker and they also figure out this devil person is not a person at all but a fallen dark guide form the past which Zeref used to lead, then Alex use his chains of darkness to be fakes Lucy to throw the Fairy tail heroes of track. , I know this chapter was a bit confusing but just hang in there it will all be much clear in the next chapter! so if you have any question about it just message me! um yeah make sure to follow and leave reviews I hope you all Like it! :)**_


	14. Chapter 14 (4:00)

**Hey guys! this is chapter !4! so in this chapter I will explain what just happen in the last chapter, I know thee was so much drama and it could of been somewhat confusing so in this chapter we will figure out how Midnight got his powers how he met Yukino and all of that so it is not confusing I purposely wrote the chapter like that so you will find out in this chapter the whole evil plan Alex Nightwalker has in store ( A.K.A. THE REAL NIGHTMARE! hehe yep so in our last chapter our fake Nightmare Midnight die but what was he trying to warn Yukino and Fairy tail what did me mean don't open the gates? we find out right now! in chapter 14 (4:00!)! you know what to do make sure you leaves reviews and follow! I love when I had feed back on my story so if I need to know to step it up and what to add because I write these story's so my fans and silent readers can enjoy!**

* * *

**Traveling through the stars**

**Floating**** on the ****milky way**

**the path so beautiful so lovely**

**the Stars twinkle in the sky so bright so high**

**who knew the Galaxy is such an fantasy**

** ~browneyes226**

_Natsu POV: we jumped through the huge golden door into the twinkling stars. we didn't have a clue where we were going but we all knew what we had to do and that was to save Lucy and stop the real Nightmare Alex Nightwalker._

_we fell on to a twisty purple and gold dust path road it had different mixtures of colors in it such as orange, yellow and maybe even a little blue._

_"what is this?" Wendy asked_

_"guys I think we are standing on the Milky way" Erza told_

_"wow so pretty" Juvia admire_

_"so that freaky gate leads to this weird place huh?" Gajeel told __out loud_

_I looked around we were surround in darkness with a bunch of stars floating around there were comments floating around and beneath our feet was nothing but empty space._

_"how great the huge gold door lead us into outer space" I sighed_

_" I thought it was just holding that Utopia" Carla said_

_"that Nightwalker guy we cant trust him, he been lying and deceiving this whole time, if we want to know whats going on we going to have to figure it out our self" Gray __said_

_"that weird think is how is Juvia and the others breathing without an oxygen tank?" Juvia asked_

_we looked at each other, we were okay and breathing without tanks in __outer space_

_"is it a other world like Edolas?" Lilly tried_

_"You guys where is your document papers?!" A voice asked we turned around to see two huge men with white wings._

_"who are you?" I asked_

_"we are asking you that, we don't have to answer you, you answer us this is how it works brat!" one man said well it was more of an saute than a man._

_the two men look exactly alike they had no no eyes, eyebrows nor nose they just had a mouth and curly white hair they looked like sautes that came to life._

_"what do you mean document papers?" Erza asked_

_"you know what I mean if you made it here unless..." he paused_

_"you escape form hell" the other angel like statue __finished_

_"but that would be impossible" the statue on the left laughed_

_"its not impossible brother, there have been people who has escape hell before" the statue on the right told_

_"that was centuries ago we update are system since then" the other one __replied_

_"so we ask again were are your document papers?" they questioned_

_"we left them at home?" Gray smiled_

_"Lies!" the statues yelled_

_"If you cant show us your document papers" the one on the left __started_

_"we have no choice but" the one on the right It paused_

_"to send you straight to hell" they told with there thumbs pointing down._

_"hell?" I gulped_

_ we looked at were they were pointing down to , there was a door that was wide open and spiting out flames we saw people crying ans screaming. bones burn trough the unending flames._

_a sweat poured down my face. " sir I hope you can understand we just jumped form that door" I told_

_"what door?" they asked_

_we all pointed behind us to see the entrance we came through gone._

_"guys did the door just vanished?" Wendy __cried_

_"we are get impatience there is a long line of people behind you, so either you give us the document papers"_

_"or we boot ya to hell" the statue lips curved_

_what world were we in? documents papers what are those?_

_"oh hell naw I aniet dieing I got a girlfriend to get back to!" Gajeel yelled his hand turned into a pointy sword_

_"I pass to" Lilly smiled he turned into a huge black panther holding a big sword._

_"Guys we don't even know what ..." Era started it was to late Lilly and Gajeel brought their swords down onto the angel like statues and the statutes crumble into dust._

_" lets go!" Gray told we ran farther and farther down the purple and gold milky way path._

_"intruder alert! intruder alert!" a voice warned_

_more white angel like statutes __appeared_

_"jeez we don't have time for this" Carla __sighed_

_"I burn them down" I smiled_

_"like you can outdo me salamander" Gajeel __challenged_

_"lets go then who destroy the most angels when!" I hollered_

_"guys!" Wendy cried_

_Erza put her hand up to stop her " no let em there going to clear the path"_

_"but"_

_"just let those do the hard work, we can just relax when the waste their energy taking them down" Gray laughed_

_"baka's" Carla sneered_

_"I agree" Lilly told he size down back into a little black exceed (cat)._

_"Crimson Lotus exploding flame blade!" I shouted used my arms to generates an long torrents of flames which hit six of the angel like in a spiraling formation. Each connecting strike it made a generated a powerful, burning explosion_

_"haha six down Slanted eyes" I __chuckled_

_"you have slanted eyes two baka!" Gajeel hissed_

_"but watch and learn salamander!" Gajeel told_

_"Karma Demon Iron Spiral he yelled. Gajeel transformed his legs into a giant drill that rotated at high speed, giving it exceptional piercing power, he went straight for seven statutes and when the end of the drill reach the statutes they heavily damage causing them the shatter._

_"Not bad but I can take out those ten in one hit" I pointed at the ten statues on the right_

_"well I can take out the other ten with one breath" Gajeel __sneered_

_"Fire Dragons roar" I said_

_"Iron Dragons roar" Gajeel told_

_I hale, gathering fire in my mouth, and then releases the fire in the direction of the ten angel statues on the right side, creating a large, exploding fireball burn them to ash._

_I smirked try to beat that Gajeel I bet your so shock it made your brain go haywire then again your brain is made out of Iron baka!_

_Gajeel inhale a large amount of air and then proceeds to releases a very powerful tornado from his mouth shooting out sharp metal shards at the other ten statues on the left side._

_Gajeel grinned_

_"I am still better than you Salamander" Gajeel __praised_

_"maybe in this universe but we all know I am stronger than you" I __provoked_

_we grab each other shirts._

_"Guys you have the same amount of power! we all use dragon slayer magic that why we are equals!" Wendy cried_

_we looked at Wendy "don't put me on the same level as that guy" Gajeel and I __said_

_"quit copying me!" we barked_

_"wanna go?" we challenged each other_

_BAM! Erza knocked us on the the milky way road hard._

_"damn" I hissed_

_"she got me good" Gajeel confessed. Gajeel and I got back up rubbing our red swollen cheeks._

_"you did an excellent job taking them out dragon slayers" she told_

_"curse you bitch" we __mumbled_

_"DID YA SAY SOMETHING?"she asked loudly and __scary_

_"nope" I grunted_

_"didn't hear anything form me" Gajeel __sneered_

_" oh goodies looks like I found the Intruders " a voice boomed thee was a ten foot statue but it was different form the last one it had glowing blue eyes and a nose when every it exhale form the nostrils it released smoke. and it had blue wavy hair, the statue was quite tall and slender it also had on a sky blue robe.._

_"you look different form the others" I told_

_"ah that's because I am real and they are not"_

_"but arnet you statues?" Gajeel asked_

_"no we are not statues we are angels"_

_"you have a face, they didn't how come?" Erza questioned_

_"I am a role player, angles who don't have a face, they have simple jobs such as checking documents, or guarding the entrance or keep intruders like you out, I on the other hand have a name and a face, because people pray to me" he __said_

_the guy shrunk down to normal size his white painted statue like skin was gone and turned normal, his long sky blue wavy half was waist length long. he had long sky blue eyelash and arched eyebrows. he stare us down with his icy blue eyes._

_"is you favorite color blue or something?" I asked _

_"Natsu!" Wendy told_

_"just asking his eyes are blue and his hair, eyebrows, eyelash and he wearing a sky blue robe" I __replied_

_"I cant help that I was born this way but you cant talk pinkie" he told rudely_

_" ah that's true" I laughed running my finger through my pink rose spiky hair._

_" My Name is Sora, angel of the sky" he told_

_"so you use Wind magic?" Wendy asked happily_

_"do I use it?" he laughed_

_"all Wind comes form me for I am the wind, the summer gentle breeze"_

_"you are the air?" she asked_

_he smiled " I since you Carry deep wind magic, but that wind is my, for It is I who controls all wind" _

_Wendy body started to release wind tornadoes and waves. "what are you doing?" she asked_

_"its natural your magic, wind slayer thing or whatever you call it wants to respond to me for I am its master" he __replied_

_"but your an angel!" Carla cried_

_"we angels are known as god's as well" he told taping his mouth._

_"wait so your the god of wind?" Erza asked_

_"if that's how you want to put it then yes, I am the god of wind, but I prefer to just be called the angel of the sky it doesn't sound as horrifying"_

_I thought of Chelia and her black wind, she said she was a god slayer, so that's means this guy she has the power that was made to kill him._

_"any ways please go back where you came form I don't want to hurt you, I am just happy I found you first if the other angles found you it would be trouble he smiled_

_"wow you Wind magic user are really nice people" I told_

_"huh?" he asked_

_"So far all the people I met so far who use wind magic is kind heart people like for example Wendy she such a nice girl and always care for others and Chelia she even heal Wendy when they were enemies" I __explained_

_"oh is that so?" he hummed _

_"I agree" Erza said_

_"same here" Gray added_

_"all people who use wind magic but be kind" Carla smiled_

_"I think you misunderstood me I am not trying to be nice and let you pass what your doing is a sin or wrong whatever you like to call it" he laughed_

_"what?" Lilly asked_

_"The only reason why I said you should leave is because I hate clean up a mess of blood, and it would be tragic if the others found you because I want to kill you by my hand I don't want you guys to be killed merrily I hate seeing the sight of death, so I will sadly have to put your life to and end" he frowned as if he were going to burst into tears_

_"oh is that it huh should of known?" Gray sighed_

_"we thought you were a good guy who would understand" Gajeel told_

_"look kids I not going to kill you because I want to it is because I have to you enter the doors of heaven with out any documents and the first rule is non shall pass until the documents are stamped and since you don't have one" he pointed his thumb down_

_"off to hell you go" he sighed_

_"Look sir we know you have to do this, but we have to save our friend!" Wendy cried_

_"what do you mean save?" he asked_

_"she was took by this Alex Nightwalker guy and they came in here not to long ago to get some utopia person or thing!" I said_

_his blue eyes narrowed and in his hand was a blade of wind and it was pointed to my neck " Alex Nightwalker you say, and may I ask are you a friend of his?" he questioned_

_"no he took our friend were you not listening!" Wendy screamed_

_"is that girl a friend of his?" he asked_

_"No she was kidnap by him!" Carla cried_

_" I am taking you all as prisoner it better than death and I have you questioned" he told_

_"thank for the consideration but we already have something that's more important" Lilly told_

_his eyes darken to a darker shade of blue " oh I wasn't inviting you, I am forcing you"_

_he pulled out a walkies talkies " Its Angel Sora reporting, I found the intruder's and I am taking them into questioning because they have information on the runaway Alex Nightwalker" he told_

_"alright bring em in" a voice __replied_

_"sorry about this" he smiled_

_shinny silver shackles appeared on our arms._

_"but think its better than death" he smiled_

_"why do you care so much about Nightwalker?" Gajeel hissed_

_"Alex and four others escape form hell with very dark magic" he answered we followed him into a gold gate with a huge number one on it._

_"You take em away to Jail" he order_

_the two angel like statues before sneer's "fine, but we hate theses people" they turned their heads towards Gajeel, and Lilly who were the ones who cut them in half._

_"good I have to go to talk to the great god" he told_

_"god?" I asked_

_he smiled "my boss"_

_"so he the god of gods pretty much" Grey added_

_"um guys were Juvia?" I asked_

_"here" she __whispered_

_we look on the floor to see her under the statues feet._

_"you big statues get your stinking feet off of her!" I barked_

_The statues looked at her then shrugged " we will in a minute" they told_

_in a minute what do they think she is a pillow?_

_ I open my mouth but the words were stolen right form my mouth _

_"DO IT NOW SHE NOT A FOOT PILLOW!" Grey yelled_

_"No we .." they __started_

_Grey had a ice gun in his hand " do it now, or I blast you know" he told_

_"how did you?" I asked_

_"I can make any shape and form with my Ice make magic" he smiled_

_"I know don't stand their gloating about it take our shackles off to dimwit!" Erza barked_

_he blasted the statues which vanished then unlock our shackles_

_"those statues don't put up much effort to fight" Lilly observed_

_"or maybe it because they cant" I told_

_"good one salamander" Gajeel laughed_

_Erza and Grey join in._

_"whats so funny?" Wendy ask_

_"they been trough so much they are probably having some flash back" Carla told_

_"oh" Wendy sighed she pouted " but I want to know whats going on I feel like a lone wolf over here"_

_"sorry Wendy we were just remembering something that happen in the past" Erza smiled_

_"that was hella funny" Grey told_

_"yeah it was: Gajeel agreed_

_"good times , good times" I told_

_we bursted out laughing again_

_"whats so funny?" Wendy stomped her foot_

_I wipe a tear from my eye "damn it so funny I cant stop laughing" I chuckled_

_"tell me already!" she huffed_

_My face got serious "back to the mission!"_

_"yep play time over" Erza agreed_

_Grey and Gajeel nodded their heads in agreement_

_"they are doing this on purpose" Wendy cried_

_"whats wrong Wendy why are you crying over there by yourself like a lone wolf?"I asked_

_her tears form a huge rainbow "lets get going already!" she bawled_

_"you guys know?" I asked_

_they shrugged we looked at Carla and Lilly and they crossed their arms and shook their heads in disapiomnet__  
_

_"what did we do?" we asked_

_"what should we do now?" Erza asked_

_"stay away form all angels and like angel statues" Erza __advised_

_"most important get Lucy and find the door to get back to our world" Clara __replied_

_"Lucy scent I cant smell it anymore" I said_

_Wendy and Gajeel sniffed the air "we cant either her smell so faint so far away" they told_

_"so what do we do now?" Juvia asked getting back up dusting off her dress_

_"surrender" a voice told a man with red flaming hair red eyebrows and red eyes and eyelashes wearing a red robe smiled_

_" hello I am Huojin angel of fire"_

_"I realized something" Juvia told_

_"and whats that?"_

_"your names, Sora said he was the angel of the sky and the name Sora means sky and your name it Chinese and it means Fire god or Fire metal" Juvia told_

_"our name is power" he smiled_

_"so your the god of fire ah?" I smiled_

_"that's a other way to put it" he told_

_"you know I defeated your god slayer, so I think I can take you out to"_

_"hah don't even put me on the same level as some god slayer, there weakling they couldn't even hurt us angels even t if they tried"_

_"why do you call yourself angels if your gods?" Wendy asked_

_"at a time we were known as god, but our boss the great god doesn't like those tittles so he made us change it to angels" he __answered_

_"Huojin those are my prisoner so don't kill them please I need them for questioning" a filmillar voice begged_

_"Hai Hai I got some people pray to me so I got to go answer them" he told_

_"Arigato" a man with sky blue wavy hair and eye smiled_

_"yeah yeah just get going your prisoner tired to escape ay know"_

_"figures" he __replied_

_the man with red hair was gone._

_we stood facing the man with sky blue hair and eyes. "oh my you would of been killed If I dind step in any sooner"_

_"I could of had taken him! and I was so fired up about it"_

_"your still two thousand years early" he smiled_

_"two thousand?" I __choked_

_"we angels who were once known as god been alive for trillion of years, if you fought him now with that fire dragon slayer magic you would been own Natsu Dragneel"_

_he told_

_"how did you know my name?"_

_"did some history checking, it seems your not dead yet, but since you had enter the doors of heaven to earlier shall Kick you back down to earth"_

_"you cant we still have to save Lucy!" Wendy cried_

_"if you stay here any longer I shall kill you, those were the great god order" he told_

_"then do what you have to do because we are not leaving" I barked_

_"very well" his body swirled around with winds._

_"god wind dragon blow!" he told the wind took shape of a dragon blew wind out of it __nostrils_

_"eat them" he order. they dragon came towards us I tried to use my fire magic but the wind keep blowing it out. shit not a good match Grey was having similar problems every time he used Ice make and created something the wind would shatter it. Erza armor keep breaking. the wind was hard to attack with swords for Gajeel and Lilly. we couldn't defeat this thing if our magic didn't stand a chance. we backed up and looked at Wendy._

_"we think your the only one who has a chance against that, your wind magic might not be as great as his.." Erza __started_

_"but shoot at least you can use your magic without any problems that guy wind keep blowing out my dragon slayer flames it annoying" I quacked_

_Wendy nodded and clenched her fist " I give it my best shot for Lucy and Fairy Tail !"_

_"be safe Wendy!" Carla __cried_

_"Hai!" she replied Wendy step in front of the wind dragon bravely._

_"just you?" the man ask petting his wind dragon. how was it possible you ask? I didn't think you could pet air but the angel of the sky Sora has found a way._

_"yes just me I will put everything into my magic! to save the people I care about" she vowed_

_"how cute" the man with sky blue hair and eyes admire_

_"your so cute!" he laughed he slid off the dragon and came walking towards Wendy she put her hands up in defense he push them down and picked her up and carried her bridal style._

_"I think I keep you" he smiled_

_Wendy eyes widen "What!"_

_"come on all girls would kill for the spot your going to receive"_

_"which would be?" Erza asked_

_"my bride" he __answered_

_our mouths dropped "no she just a little girl!"_

_"no she looks like a little girl but she actually 19, she was 12 when the dragon Ancnologia attacked and she been on the holy grounds for seven years asleep which makes her 19, she old enough to marry me"_

_that's__ true we are alot older than what we look._

_"That might be true if I wasn't asleep but I am still 12 and I cant marry you because there someone else I already like" she told_

_our mouths widen our Little Wendy already in love when did this happen? why didn't she tell us? what in the world is happening?_

_"really you could of made a great wife of the angel of the sky we both use wind for power" he told_

_she looked at her feet " yeah but your like a trillion years older then me I don't think that's going to work out" she smiled_

_his smile broke ,he just realized he has just been rejected and form the looks of it it might of been the first time he has. "die" he said his wind attacked her violently she coughed up blood._

_"dude you go crazy just because you got rejected?" I asked_

_"I am the angel of the sky, I am more beautiful then some human and she still say no? something wrong with her? she aniet normal and all humans love me!" he barked_

_"for all the humans out there in the world don't fall for the angel Sora he really is nothing but a crazy guy!" I yelled_

_Erza, Gajeel, Grey Juvia, Carla, and Lilly laughed._

_"its not funny!" he yelled he grew ten feet tall huge blue wings tore out form his back. his wind was also black_

_"die in the undeniable wind of the god!" he told his wind was a huge massive __tornado_

_"we wont be able to dodge it!" Carla scared_

_"way to go Flame head you just had to make him mad" Grey bemoaned__  
_

_"said the one who was laughing!" I barked_

_"blood whip!" a voice yelled a a red blood whip held the tornado form coming any father towards us. _

_"Skeleton sword" a other voice told a huge long white bone went over the tornado and stabbed the man._

_"what the!" he coughed_

_"daddy did you see that!" a boy with blue hair and red eyes asked_

_"oh I saw it you did good Ren" the voice reply_

_"Ren!" we shouted the boy with light blue hair and a white streak with red eyes wearing a black skull shirt and red shorts looked at us._

_"Pink hair boy and friends!" he smiled_

_A man with long black and white spiky hair with red eyes stood behind him._

_"Midnight" I __growled_

_he put his hand up and waved "yo"_

_"don't yo me! you just die without giving me a fight what is up that I thought you sad you were so much powerful then before huh? what happen to that guy?!" I yelled_

_"Natsu do you only like fighting?" Midnight questioned_

_"no!" he quacked Midnight turned to his son._

_"Ren can you handle him?" he __asked_

_"I do my best!" he smiled_

_"Blood snake!" he shouted his finger gushed out long strings of blood and on the end of the strings was a huge snake._

_"slither attack!" he moved his blood dripping fingers which made the snake move like a puppet on strings._

_"Wind barrier!" Sora called_

_the snake splatted to the ground leaving a big puddle of blood._

_"Darn it!" Ren cried_

_"you did go Ren, I save some energy I handle it form here, you gotten better at that" Midnight smiled_

_"I learn form the best"_

_" Spiral Pain" Midnight said he lifted his index finger stretched and the others bent created a vortex of distorted air, attacking Sora making him cough up blood._

_"you dare attack me Midnight don't you know who I am?" he growled_

_"yeah your Sora the womanizer always with a new girl each night, your setting a bad example for my son I don't want him to grow up like a player like you" Midnight fussed_

_"ugh" he choked_

_"and you might be the angel of the sky but my magic is higher then some god wind so don't act all mightily" Midnight berated_

_"you and your son shall be punished for this" he warned_

_"its not like your going to die you be recreated again in a hour just like the rest of those stupid angels" he sighed_

_Sora body blew away in the wind " don't mess with an angel Midnight" he __growled_

_Midnight laughed "that guy"_

_"Midnight what are you doing here?" I growled_

_Midnight face me his hair was much shorter then it was yesterday you could see his white ends again._

_" I should be asking you that"_

_"what do you mean?" Erza asked_

_"this is the land for the dead" Ren __answered_

_"land of the dead?" Wendy __shrived_

_"yes this the doors of heaven, but I ask again why are you here?" he asked_

_"to get Lucy back" I answered stubbornly_

_"Lucy dead?" he asked_

_"no she is alive with that Nightwalker person" Gajeel told_

_Midnight eye widen " where Yukino she came with you right?" he asked_

_"she did but she ditch us at the entrance who knows where she is" I told_

_"she came for Ren didn't she?" he asked_

_"yeah" Erza told_

_"that ma of mine is a baka daddy" Ren told_

_I laughed this kid sure funny_

_"she sure is Ren" he __grumbled_

_"why does she want the body so bad it not like I am dead" he told_

_"I know sport" Midnight rub his head_

_"so you made up uh?" Gajeel smiled_

_"yeah" Midnight __answered_

_"Midnight we want to know how did you meet Alex?" Erza asked_

_"had a feeling you would ask that, follow us before more of those angel people shows up" Midnight siad_

_"how did a bad guy like you get into heaven?" I reprimanded_

_"I realized what I did was wrong and asked for forgiveness that how" he retorted_

_"so that kids power?" Grey asked_

_"yeah it is his blood" Midnight __replied_

_" you dark wizard have the weirdest powers" Carla sighed_

_"there all sorts of magic in the world that forgotten at a time in history it wasn't weird it was cool, it consider weird when people haven't seen in it in years like my son Ren powers" Midnight bullied_

_"are you calling me weird pa?" Ren __inquired_

_"you were just an example" he chucked rubbing his son hair._

_"you cant call me weird you skin melts off and turns into a skeleton whip that goes beyond weird!" Ren __augured_

_I nodded my head in agreement when you had to measure Ren blood magic to Midnight Skeleton magic to see which one was creepier Midnight won by a hundred votes._

_we followed him into a meadow where there was a little house he open the door and pointed at the floor we sat down._

_"what do you want to know?" he asked_

_"everything from start to finish" Erza __answered_

_"might as well make yourselves comfortable this will be one long story" he told_

_ **Midnight Flashback **__Midnight POV: it happen about six in a half years ago._

_"shoot those fairy tail people!" I hissed. when you guys defeated me at Infinity clock I was ashamed, I failed my father once again_

_"Natsu! what does he know! he never known whats it like not be able to go to sleep or have dreams! he doesn't know anything! how can he say I didn't meet my father face on? and I lost the power of feelings!" I barked the next time I see I going to cut his head off and head it to some demon!_

_I put my fingers on my head "Angel, Cobra, Race, Grim reaper come in" I thought no one responded does that mean there dead? those Fairy tail rats wouldn't go so far right? but they did kill father. I gritted my teeth, father I shall rule the perfect dark world for you, I make our dream comes true._

_"come here Dark King" a voice told_

_"who there?" I asked_

_"I make your wish come true" It told_

_"come out!" I __order_

_"No you come to me feature Dark King, I am waiting in the old oak tree forest near by" it told_

_"I don't know who you are but I am not in the mood and why would I even want to meet you?" I roared_

_"it because of the Fairy Tail people right?, well they did kill your Father and made the reborn Oracion Seis group fall and made them a disgrace and trust me you want to meet me" the voice laughed_

_" I think not but I ask you again who are you?"_

_"I am someone who can give you power, but the question is are you strong enough to handle it?" It asked_

_"I am not weak if that what your trying to imply here" I barked_

_"not at all, you caught my eye that why I want you" it told_

_"forget it I going to go home and rest"_

_"what about the power?"_

_"I want to go to sleep I not walking down to some forest._

_a black shadow evolved form the earth. it was huge it had two devil horns and black eyes. " you are hard to persuade" it laughed_

_"who are you?" I __asked_

_"I am the devil" it replied_

_"the devil?" I laughed what am I stupid?_

_"funny" I said in sarcasm I sated to walk away. this thing it was annoying didn't know how to back down like a person I hate very much._

_"I can give you the power of the real deal of nightmare" it told I stop in my dead track real power of Nightmare?_

_"Nightmare can only work with that clock the blonde girl destroyed"_

_"that is not Nightmare powers, it was a tool created by Nightmare" it told_

_"Created by Nightmare?"_

_"Nightmare was a demon that worked for me, he had the power of creating nightmares and dreams, Like you who can use illusions this man can make make illusions come true just by saying the word, the clock which created Nightmare was just a mere tool he used for fun, his job was to keep the humans in a dark sleep, Nightmare would keep track of the human world for me while I was doing other things in hell" he told_

_"Nightmare was a person?" I asked_

_"yes his name was Alex Nightwalker, look him up if you don't believe me" he advised_

_"I don't believe you, is this some kind sick of joke?" I hissed_

_"you tell me I be waiting in the oak tree forest tomorrow at dawn, if you interested let me know" it told_

_I had the urge to believe him even when I felt like I shouldn't it was like I was being drawn towards him._

_"whats the catch?" I asked_

_" Catch" he laughed, he continued "the only catch there is for you to become King of this world, you blow up the sun, and open the gate of 12 gates that is the only catch , but there are little minor things include" it told_

_"if you can give me the power give it to me now" I barked_

_"I did find a good one" it smiled, showing blood soak teeth._

_"Midnight you will become my new Nightmare" it told_

_"give me the power already" I order stretching out my hand_

_"not so fast don't you want to know the plans first? to this receive this power you have to follow everything my way" it told_

_"fine go on" I said I didn't even know why I was wasting my time with this man, I was beyond tried and hungry._

_"Midnight, My plan is to have a new dark relem and I think your the perfect person the rule it for me, I am bounded to hell but I came come forth I want this world to be the perfect dark age the more people drowned in darkness the more souls I can eat!"_

_dark age the voice echoed in my mind, this could be the chance! I use the devil guy to get the power and I rise again back to top!_

_"go on" I smiled __interested_

_"but in order to get that we need to open the gate 12 gates of good and evil"_

_"then why don't you just open it?" I asked amused_

_"I cant because I am bounded to the depths of hell, but you can using the power of the awakening" he told_

_"whats the awakening?" I asked_

_"its an old ancient power that was lost, this power was blood itself, the user of the magic could use the magic at will it could become anything they thought of"_

_"but why me?" I asked_

_"you and I we have the same aim, I want a new dark relem __and the gates open you want to rule a dark kingdom its a win win"_

_"I get to rule this earth" I __repeated_

_"yes but you will work for me" it said_

_"buts what the catch it seems to good to be true" I laughed_

_"all you have to do is give me your soul and the blood of you first born child' it told_

_Child! there no way in hell I even having a kid with anyone! I don't want father __responsibility_

_"I aniet the person who wants to be a father" I __sneered_

_"you wont be, the kid is just an mere tool to open 12 gates as long with the Celestial spirit gate keys" it told_

_"keys? tool? what do you mean?" I asked_

_"long ago when people who used the awakening power they found the door of 12 gates of good and evil it was good at first the had 12 good day crops grew, people who were sicked were heal, and healthy people who were old became young and beautiful they had endless supply of water the people people wishes were answered the people had unending happiness but then suddenly it became all bad then for 12 days monster and great evil pour out of the gates the demons were eating the villager and children crops die, there water was toxic, people grew sick, the evil that spread around made the villagers crazy mad and want to kill each other. the old who became beautiful were once again ugly but they were uglier than before. the people realized the gate was good but also evil and for anyone who opens it they will have 12 good day but 12 bad days this gate was nothing but wickedness so the strongest people left in the village came together using there awakening power to put an seal on the door, they believe the door was better off in the sky, the only way to open the gate was for the blood of an awakening was to be shed as an offering" he __explained_

_"so this gate it good but also evil?" I asked_

_"yes, the gate can make any wish come true"_

_"but that was for the good 12 days what about the bad?" I questioned it_

_"the gate is evil itself" the shadow told_

_"whats inside you want?"_

_"we want that thing, but that thing is not important now, do you want in?" the shadow thing asked_

_"Just to make sure we are on the same page, I get to rule the dark kingdom, but I work for you, I also get Nightmare power and the awakening, in return you get my soul and you get my first kid blood and I open the gates for you so you can get that thing that not important right now right?" I retold_

_"yes but if you ever kill one of my slaves I will sentence you to death" it told_

_"fine" I grunted_

_"do we have a deal?" It asked_

_"we have a deal" I told_

_"give me your arm" It told_

_"why do you want my arm?" I asked_

_"just do it" it order, without thinking I gave the shadow my hand. it felt it grip my arm._

_"he used it long blade like finger nail to slice open my skin making drops of scarlet blood to roll down_

_"what are you doing?"_

_he put a needle filled with green liquid into my open wound "dude that's hurt! I __shouted_

_"Man up" the shadow barked I twitched my eye, I was tired I wanted to go eat something but here I am geting jab with a needle in a open wound and you tell me to man up? maybe you should get poked with a pointy ass needle in your open wound and see how it feels but it hurts like a Bic*** As***** Go rot in H*** and suck his d**** while she sucks you Pu*** sorry folks Midnight have a tough time over here with his potty mouth! so we are going skip that little scene!_

_I closed my mouth then open it again " what is that stuff?" I asked_

_"it was the last batch of the Awakening blood" it __answered_

_"why are you putting it in me though?" I asked_

_"so it can mix with your blood and genes and be given off to the child" it __replied_

_"why do I have to give it to some kid is it not better with me?" I asked annoyed why should I let some kid have powerful magic like that?_

_"the reason why the awakening vanished because there blood was powerful it was like a ticking bomb, with that much power in you, you would explode" it told_

_"but there blood is their magic if they used there blood to much wouldn't they die for blood lost?" I questioned_

_"no there blood is renewable it always available there problem is a body can not support that much blood that's why It was just explode like a timer, and you would not be able to hold awakening because the power of Nightmare is to powerful they will cancel out each other"_

_"oh" I replied the wound closed and healed not leaving a scar._

_"now eat this" he told_

_"what is it?" I asked I looked a the small glowing thing in my hand._

_"its a seed of darkness the more powerful you become the more it grows" he __answered_

_I popes it into my mouth. my knees got wobbly my vision gotten dizzy the world was spinning._

_what did I just got myself into? I cant stop getting the feeling I just fallen into a trap and there going to be a bad outcome in all of us._

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**_Life_**

**_There are times we will have to let go_**

**_to keep one hated or sadness can harm the soul_**

**_forgive and forget that how you can reach happiness_**

**_To die is the easy way out_**

**_But To Live on and move on_**

**_Life is not like a game_**

**_once you die there no second tries_**

**_you you fall there not getting back up because you already at Death door._**

**_so while your alive do your best_**

**_move on and forgive_**

**_smile and live and never settle for less_**

**_Fail and dare to succeed'Believe in your dreams_**

**_and live your life as if it was your very last._**

**_because_****_ one can not know when the clocks strikes ten_**

**_because then and only then you are dead._**

**_~browneyes226_**

* * *

_**That was chapter 14! okay so in this chapter we meet several new charters and Ren and Midnight return! you guys read that the gold door lead to outer space? Natsu and the other walk on the milky way and the meet to angel like statues with no eyes or nose and they were asking for document papers? and You guys met the Angel of Fire Huojin and the Angel of the Sky Sora! they reveal they are the famous god that our god slayer were born to kill! Sora asked Wendy to marry him ewe he like 8,7869 maybe? how knows I am not good at math and Wendy she only guys also read that Natsu and the others are in the land of the dead the gate of heaven! Midnight tell everyone how he became Nightmare yes I stopped it at there I am tired tomorrow Easter and I got to get up early! so is it starting to make a little sense yes no? and why do you think I name my story Falling under beneath the stars? hum any guess? what do you guys think going to happen next? who knows! I am just filled with surprise arnet I? oh and when I said in this last Chapter I think it was chapter 12 or 13 about Gajeel telling Lilly the story about how he and Levy fell in love hint hint! That story will be in the squeal to this! yeah were getting close to an ending point I think we still have a other week of Falling beneath the stars. who do you think Wendy likes? you guys make sure to leave reviews and follow I love hearing your thoughts about my story and let get more likes for my story please It would mean alot I put my heart, soul and fingers and when I mean fingers I hope you guys know I mean typing. into this work oh warning for next chapter there will be a tiny lemon cause I hope we all know how a baby made. alright have a good night or good afternoon or good morning where ever you are! in my country its 9:33 P.M. hehe :) make sure to leave reviews or I never update again! jogging I love writing for you guys! and sorry for spelling mistake's  
**_


	15. Chapter 15 (3:00)

**Hey guys sorry for not updating yesterday I was super busy!. in the last chapter we meet two new charters! Huojin and Sora the angels of sky and fire but also know as the famous gods that god slayers were meant to kill! in the last chapter we also are learn Midnight personal view of getting the power of Nightmare and how he got together with Yukino. in this chapter there will be a little lemon so be warned. we are getting closer to the ending point, we are at hour three only two hours until we find out if Natsu will be able to tell Lucy how he feels. oh and I almost forget! The gold door to them to heaven? so how many doors will they have to go through to find Lucy? find out in chapter 15 (3:00) lets pray our Fairy tail hero can save Lucy and the world before the hour glass sand runs out. ( a other way of saying before time runs out) these chapters will be longer than the others because we are getting to that closing climate! but anyways you know what to do! leave reviews and follow! :)**

* * *

**All the Mistakes I made**

**All I do is make mistakes**

**All I do is screw up**

**But out all of the mistakes in the world..**

**Leaving you was the worst one I made**

**Making you cry**

**Man who stupid was I?**

**To make such a beautiful woman as yourself**

**Feel so lonely and alone**

**while I was playing around with others**

**And I step and trample over your heart**

**I realized that your the one girl I cant live without**

**And the one I want to be with forever**

**but I realized just a little to late...**

**It's just too little too late...**

**a little too wrong... screw that!**

**I was the one who was wrong**

**So baby please give me one last chance**

**To see that smile face again**

**~browneyes226**

**Midnight past part 2** _Midnight POV: My knees were wobbly, my vision got burly and dizzy the world was spinning._

_I cant support myself anymore I am going to fall I thought. I hit the floor._

_"why is my body doing this?" I asked_

_"your body needs to get use to me, I mean the powers I gave you" It told_

_did that shadow just say me or did I imagine it? I thought._

_"it will take about an hour to complete so until then stay still can try your best to resit" it told_

_it smiled showing it blood stained teeth " it going to hurt like hell by the way"_

_"should of told me sooner" I coughed_

_my body felt like it was being eaten by little mouths all over my body, is this purple chains?_

_"what are those?" I asked_

_"hum what are you talking about?" I t asked_

_"those shackles warping around my body what are they!" I questioned_

_"you must be seeing things there are no shackles"_

_"don't play stupid, what are those things?" I questioned_

_his hand glowed purple "you need to rest"_

_"wait tell me!" I __order_

_"sleep!" he demands his hand reached my forehead and my eyelids were heavy. I am sleepy I thought. my eyes closed and I drifted off._

_I was drowning in black water. what the hell is this?_

_"just relax its just a dream" a voice __persuaded_

_"what kind of dream is this?" I asked_

_"its the begging stage of Nightmare" a other voice told_

_"so basically I getting my powers right now?"_

_"YESSS" they hissed_

_"where am I?" I asked_

_"the river of darkness" they __answers_

_"what's that?"_

_"a river of darkness baka" a voice laughed_

_"what does it do then smart-ass?" I __sneered_

_"drowns you and darkness and eats all life" they __replied_

_"what a strange power"_

_"its your power master" a voice said_

_"my power?"_

_"anyone who has the power of nightmare has the power of nightmares and dreams,Nightmare was created to put all humans to sleep with darkness"_

_"so this is a dream?" I asked_

_"it can be a sweet dream or a nightmare!" a voice laughed_

_"good to know" I said I felt cold metal on my skin holding me down._

_I looked at my wrist seeing a purple glowing chain warped around me glinting in the water._

_"what are these?" I asked_

_"there no point of hiding it since you only a minute away until your intertwined to us"_

_"what do you mean intertwined with you?"_

_"in only minutes we shall bind you to the chains of darkness forever!" they laughed_

_I couldn't tell if It was a good thing or a bad thing._

_"your going to forget everything" a voice haunted_

_"forget everything?" I __repeated_

_"for one to become nightmare you must have nothing close to your heart"_

_"or remember one past"_

_"only follow the path that leads into the night"_

_"then an only then you can become the king of the dark world"_

_what did they mean I can only become the king of the dark world if I forget everything._

_its a trap! a voice said in my head._

_"its not an trap master you be king in no time" they laughed __evilly  
_

_images floated in the water, the first one was Angel her silver white hair following and her feather dress I was next to her playing with her hand._

_"Angel!" I __cried_

_"how is she? old girlfriend?" a voice asked_

_"or play toy?"_

_"hah more like sex toy!"_

_"that my friend! I don't want to forget her!" I barked_

_"too late!" the chirped the image exploded leaving bubbles in the water_

_"which one is next? Racer? Cobra? or foster Daddy?" they asked_

_"none of them! this wasn't a part of the deal!" I __screamed_

_"you never asked how you would get the part and to receive it what you would have to lose"_

_images of Cobra, racer and father showed._

_"please don't I beg you" I pleaded I wanted power, but I wanted my group to help me lead, we did everything together all of us been together we were slaves at tower heaven they were my only friends the only people who I could trust._

_"DON'T!" I hissed_

_evil smiles spread around in the water there were hundreds of them stare there watching me, mocking me laughing at me_

_"be gone!" they told the images faded away and found myself lost. what was I pleading for again? where am I? who am I?_

_"ten"_

_"nine"_

_"eight" why are they counting down whats happening? I asked_

_"seven" _

_"six"_

_"five"_

_"four"_

_"three"_

_"two"_

_"one!" the cheered_

_the water was dry, there were black swirls over my body. what did I just do? my chest ache my heart was broken tears were rolling down my checks but I couldn't find the answer why. why were these tear falling form these eyes._

_I found myself staring at a man without long spiky black hair and red eyes he was wearing a red coat with long white trimmings._

_"who are you?" I asked_

_"I am you" the man __replied_

_"me?" I repeated oh that's right I don't remember what I look like, where I came form, how old I am, who am I or my past, I was nobody who sits in the dark where the the sunlight was the darkness._

_"your me?" I __replied_

_"yes"_

_"I cant remember my name, do you know my name?" I asked_

_"my name is Nightmare" he smiled_

_Nightmare? the name sounded __familiar__  
_

_"lets mage into one, I am sure you want your body back since it done with the transformation._

_then I saw something on the back of his neck._

_"what is that?" I asked_

_"oh this?" he smiled he lifted up his hair to show me a black shadowy cross with purple chains warped around it._

_"its nothing but a cool tattoos don't sweat it"_

_"okay" I replied I swear I saw the chains moving around the cross, it seemed much more than a tattoo and I had a feeling I saw it before where? when? and on who? I cant tell you cause I don't remember._

_a cold purple chain warped around me pulling me towards him and into him._

_I lifted my arms to and saw I could see them_

_"Nightmare!" I called but none was there_

_"we are one baka" a voice echoed in my head_

_"oh"_

_"just open your eyes we have business to get to" the voice __snapped_

_"huh what business?" I asked_

_I explained latter just open them. the dark blackness seemed a dirty gray and it gotten lighter until I could see the green grass and yellow sun._

_my body got up on its own. and myself walking into a town near by._

_"where am I going?" I __thought_

_"We are going to do step one right now" my inner voice told_

_"which is?" I asked_

_"dispose of the people that can ruin our plans" the voice __answered_

_I found myself entering a town that I feel like I been in before about a thousand times. and walking into a building I felt like I belonged to, but I didn't know the feeling why._

_"Midnight your back we were so worried when we couldn't find you!" a voice chirped a woman with long silver hair and wearing a short dress made up of white feathers with two bird-like wings that hang from her back. The dress splits just above her navel, becoming more reminiscent of a vest. While the sides of her torso are covered, much of her chest is not. The deep, revealing v-cut is lined by a row of long feathers on either side, thus continue up her torso and wrap around her shoulders to form a sort of collar. and a Two wing-like tattoo was on her collarbone. Her skirt is also partially split down the middle. this woman looked __familiar_ and she aslo looked like an whore.

_"you bro you should of said something we couldn't find you or Cobra a man said with blond and black hair with long eyebrows he was wearing an massive reinforced chin guard which is covered in small, rectangular holes on the edges, covering his cheeks as well, which extends up to his green-tinted sunglasses and a red and white racing suit. The jacket, which is predominantly red in color, with white parts on top of the shoulders and on the sleeves, is emblazoned with many writings and logos he need to have someone needs tweezers for those long eyebrows._

_"that because some magic council people try to assert me, but I beat the shit outta them" a man smiled with red hair wearing anaborated whitish coat with purple inner lining and cuffs intricately decorated by silver-colored motifs, and many studs lined up the chest, the high collar and the sleeves, which have armbands seemingly made of metal around them above his elbows. Below it, he also had on a dark shirt, and pair of crimson pants, composed seemingly of leather, held up by a studded belt, with more similar belts circling diagonally the upper parts of his legs, and simple brown shoes. and this guy plain, simple cut and dry he was a sadistic._

_I said nothing but the more I looked at them I felt like I knew them even tough I never seen them before. deja vu maybe?_

_"Midnight?" Angel asked_

_"that's not my name bitch!" I yelled_

_"wow dude I know your pissed about the fairy tail kids beating us but don't take it out on Angel" Racer told_

_"shut the hell up huge ass eyebrows!" I order_

_"Brain II whats gotten into you?" Cobra asked_

_"that's not my name sadistic!" I spit_

_"oh did you change it again, what is it this time?" Angel giggled_

_"I didn't change it this been my name for a while whore" I barked_

_"whore?" she questioned with her eyebrows up giving a shocked look_

_"look Midnight I don't what happen to you but treat us with some respect damn it what happen to be comrades and knowing a other on pain"_

_I smiled " that where you made a mistake I don't know you nor care about your feelings"_

_"Midnight" she __whispered_

_"my name is not this Midnight or Brain II" I chuckled_

_"then what is it?" Cobra __sneered_

_"my name is Nightmare" I __chuckled_

_"Mid- I mean Nightmare, you scaring me"_

_"don't talk like you know me" I spit_

_"why are you here then?" Racer questioned_

_"I don't know, I just walked here I don't even know why or where I am"_

_"has he gone mad?" Cobra questioned_

_I cracked my kunkules "but I keep getting this feeling I should Kill you though"_

_there eyes widen " are you serious?" Racer asked_

_"hell yeah I am" I __replied_

_"is it because Fairy tail ruined your plans again just because we fell this time doesn't mean we cant get back up!" racer told_

_"Fell? huh? "he voice echoed in my head the voice continued " sounds like weaklings to me, we don't need them on our team any.." it __stared_

_"anyone who falls down stays down" I __finished_

_"Midnight your eyes" Angel __shirked_

_"ah what about them?" I asked __evilly_

_"they black!" Racer told_

_"so?" I asked_

_"what happen to you?" Cobra questioned_

_"I got more powerful than you, I am stronger than all of you weaklings together" I smiled My skin started to fall off my arm the lights flickerd on and off. skeleton hands started to climb there why out of there grounds._

_"who are you?" Angel asked_

_"Nightwa- I started I mean Nightmare" I __answered_

_"Midnight we are friends arnet we?" Racer asked_

_"I don't remember having weaklings like you as my friends"_

_"we stay on your side this whole time!" Angel barked_

_ she continued " we followed you and stay faithful to you the whole damn way when you fell we fell, when you cried shit we cried we were together that's what friends are!" she __screamed_

_ " then I don't need friends!" I stuck out my tongue my heart felt a little jab in it. unwanted tears fell._

_"Midnight" she told_

_"die!" I scream my skeleton hand reached out like a whip it went trough her chest and plunged her into the wall._

_"ANGEL!" Racer and Cobra cried_

_Angel? the name seemed so __familiar_ why? why did it hurt me so much?

_"DAMN YOU MIDNIGHT!" Racer screamed_

_"HAVE YOU LOST IT?" Cobra raged_

_"lost what " I smiled the words they weren't mine in fact I wasn't the one speaking, I could hear, them, I could see them but I couldn't do a thing it was Like I was me but was not me, I had no control of my body I am a living puppet on strings someone else is moving me._

_"BASTARD YOU KILLED HER!" Cobra __screamed_

_I killed her? he said a girl with white hair poped in my mind she was smiling a memories came back_

_"you know what Midnight I want to die Like an angel floating in the sky so pretty and gentle" she smiled_

_"why would you want that? who wants to see you die?" I asked_

_"but If I am an angel I can always watch over you always" she giggled_

_"your so stupid Angel and you sound like a stalker" I laughed with her. the memories faded away I remember_

_"ANGEL!" I shouted Racer, and Cobra looked at me mad_

_"don't you dare shout her name like you didn't mean to do that" Racer hissed_

_"don't use her name in vain anymore!" Cobra warned_

_guys this is not .. I sated ** were you going to say me? the voice in my head laughed**_

_"you made me kill her why?!" I asked_

_"you wanted this, to be nightmare you must take all things that are close to your heart away" my inner voice told_

_"I didn't want this, I remember her"_

_"you remember ah? looks like you were given enough" my inner voice __said_

_"enough what?" I asked_

_"darkness" It __replied_

_my body moved on its on again. stop it._

_"no watch us kill them"_

_"us?" I asked_

_"We are one remember baka, you are me, and I am you"_

_"your the evil me"_

_"you are already evil though" the inner voice laughed_

_"then your the eviler evil one me"_

_"that made no since"_

_my skeleton hand whip changed back into a normal hand but instead I was holding a huge skeleton shadowy scythe_

_"I hope you go to hell" Cobra hissed_

_I manged to say one thing that I wanted to say instead of the inner me "hell I am already there"_

_"your a funny one, but your the one who wanted this" the voice laughed_

_"I wanted the power, but I didn't want to become like this" I told_

_"to get power they need to be out of the picture the inner one told for some odd reason the back of my neck hurt it was like the cross was a chain holding me to obeying I could feel the cross moving. that thing it was alive! it moved form my neck and more black swirls came._

_whats happening? I thought I keep getting this urge to kill._

_I swung my scythe at racer neck. his head rolled off and gushed blood._

_Cobra eyes widen " bastard I kill you!" he __shouted_

_"that's if you can!" I __laughed_

_"Poison Dragon's fang Thrust!" he yelled. he generated a wave of poison, shaped like a snake's head with large fangs, and sends it towards me , it looked like that thing was trying to bite me.  
_

_I used the scythe to block it. and my scythe became a huge skull and it open its mouth purple souls reached for the poison snake thing __trapped it inside of the skull and then it became a scythe again.__  
_

_"what was that?" Cobra asked_

_"that the power of nightmare" I smiled amused. evil me or not, this power It wonderful_

_it will get better after you take him out then you have unlimited of powers. Kill that man? My hand reached out to do it but my heart couldn't it. I couldn't kill this man._

_"fine I do it since your to weak to, I thought you were strong" it told_

_"what how would this inner me know about that conversation with me and the devil unless.._

_"Bloody Marry" I called_

_I slashed him with my whip and his flew back hitting the wall_

_"ouch" he moaned in sarcasm_

_" that was nothing let me show you real power!" he threatened_

_what__? I thought wait for it, I snap my fingers at the right moment lets just give him a little more time._

_"Poison Dragon twin fangs!" he shouted he pushed his arms forward in the shape of a cross, forming a very large amount of poison, in two massive waves, shaped like fangs _

_I snapped my fingers. his counter attack dropped and blood gushed out of arms, legs , neck and forehead. with that much blood loss he die in seconds I thought. _

_"since you like him so much I went easy on him, I could of just made his blood all explode not even leaving a trace of him" the inner voice laughed_

_"so powerful" he groaned his slid on his knees and face planted into the ground in his own pile of blood._

_my body walked over to him " Cobra Sayonara may you meet Angel, Racer on in the next life" I told_

_he rolled around blood soaked his clothes his faced mine he smiled "yeah sayonra Midnight, my I hope you die and rot in hell, but answer this question for me"_

_"what is it?" I barked_

_"why go trough this much to get power just to be used?" he coughed he closed his eyes. before I even got to answer, jeez Cobra I don't know, why I do just to be someone else toy?._

_"toy?" my inner laughed_

_"your certainly not an toy, your the next king, stay focused of what we plan for!"_

_"ah you right" I replied to __myself_

_"how about we clean ourselves up then leave?" my inner advised._

_"yeah"_

_I walked over the dead bodies and went into their bathroom to freshen up._

_how naive I thought. the weird thing was the heart pain I felt before were gone, yeah I remember these people, but I didn't give a shit about them, if they die it means they are weak, I didn't cry I didn't bless them off with a R.I.P. I didn't move them or bury them, I left them right were they were, I am sure some animal will find them delicious._

_"how about we feed them to our demons?" my inner __advised_

_"sure" I __replied_

_my hand raised " demon portal open"_

_demons leaked out and chewed on my dead comrades __bodies_

_I walked out of the room_

_"shouldn't we put them back in?" my inner asked_

_"no let the demons run free ad eat they can return when the feel like it"_

_"when did you become so carefree and devilish?" the inner asked_

_"your right I didn't need them, they are weak, and If I want to be king I on need the strong" I __answered_

_"ah I like it, this fire in ya, didn't think you had it, that the spirit!" it laughed_

_the voice in my head was getting annoying as well. I while I walked out of the village I heard screaming._

_ah seems like the demons were not full enough on just them, well I wouldn't care if they ate everyone in town all living been needs a good meal to be strong._

_I enter a other village. where am I going? I thought_

_"we need a woman remember? second part in the plan, we did the first part was which killing those who were close" my inner told_

_"shit I don't want to be a father" I sighed_

_"Sting I hate you! don't ever call me!" a voice __shouted_

_I turned my head towards it to see a girl with light blue hair wearing an white donned a cloak clasped together by a star-shaped clip, with feathery protrusions that cover her chest, shoulders, and mid-back, over her blouse and shorts. The cloak flared by her feet, where it is divided into flowing sections secured by ribbons. She wore a black pair of socks that stopped at her mid-thigh_

_"there is our target"_

_whore I thought._

_you said that about Angel, that because she remind me of angel with her father cloak thing!_

_she tripped on a rock._

_"ouch!" she __cried_

_I held out my hand " you okay?" I smiled_

_"um yeah thanks" she told while accepting my hand_

_her stomach growled loudly_

_"hungry?" I asked knowing the __answer_

_"yeah" she sighed_

_"any good places around?" I questioned_

_"um there a good bar down the street" she __answered_

_"well thanks" I smiled_

_"okay" she started to walk away_

_baka I thought_

_"you know when a man ask you if your hungry and where a good place to eat at he saying can I take you out?" I told she turned around_

_"oh, you don't have to" she told laughing waving her hands in the air __furiously I couldn't tell if she was happy, mad or both PM maybe?_

_I walked towards her " Its because I want to not have to" but in my mind its because I have to not want to. this is for the sake of the dark world._

_we walked in the bar and I order us to two steam buns and beer. she gulped it down in one shot. and slammed it down_

_"other please" she asked_

_"washing down the pain?" I observed_

_"excuse me?" she asked_

_"earlier you told this sting guys to never call you, I am assume ex boyfriend?"_

_"well I guess, but It turns out he is cheater_

_"what?" I laughed_

_"that's what I said but he lied to me about it and that's what pissed me off, he thinks it is okay to just cheated on me with some fan girl that's what I hate about men using women like that! no offense to you, you seem like a nice guy" she smiled_

_using__ women? I seem like a nice guy? my head dropped I doing the same thing what her ex did I am a womanizer just using her for sex and a kid._

_"oh I am sorry that jerk doesn't deserve a girl like you" I told her honest and I wasn't a man who did either_

_"right!" she agreed nodding her head like a chicken I laughed this girl was amusing_

_"I forgot to ask you what your name"_

_"its Nightmare" I told her_

_"is that just an nickname?"_

_"no" I __answered_

_her mouth open " its cool I am in to dark stuff anyways"_

_"really like what?" I asked __interested_

_"demons, like vampires , werewolf's stuff like that"_

_"oh wow" I laughed_

_"what is it?" _

_I couldn't hold the laughter I bet I gave her a stupid childish grin to " your one of the twilight fans?" I asked_

_her face turned red " yes so what?"_

_"which one?" I chuckled_

_"team Jacob" she __answered_

_"figures all the girls go for his abs" I __said_

_"can you blame them, he hot stuff!"_

_"well I am hotter than both of them combined"_

_"are not! she disagreed"_

_"wanna see my abs then?" I teased_

_she blushed_

_"I was just joking" I told her with a serious __expression_

_"don't joke about that" she __snarled_

_she into me haha what an cutie! I smiled " you really wanted to see them didn't you?" _

_"no" she __muttered_

_I laughed " you so did!"_

_"so immature!" she barked_

_"you need to live a little.." I stated the obvious_

_"whats your name?" I asked_

_"Yukino Aguria" she __answered_

_"pretty name" I told_

_"thanks"_

_"dude getting off track we are trying to sleep with her not start a buddy- buddy conversation with her" my inner told_

_I know I thought so fuck off._

_my inner voice left and I looked at her. well I wouldn't mind fucking her, she has an sexy body, I would be doing work and having fun at the same time, its a win win, and I bet I make her feel good._

_"so Midnight what do you do?" she asked_

_she likes dark things huh? might as well tell her since she going to be a mother of my little tool I mean child._

_"I working my way to be the dark king of this world"_

_her eyes sparkled " dark king?"_

_what did I say? I am a __genius_

_"yeah, my own perfect dark realm"_

_"that's so cool!" she admire_

_"yeah"_

_"your taking to long I am taking over" my inner told_

_what?_

_my hand reached her forehead and her eyes widen_

_"but you did good, now she will trust us even more" the inner told_

_"what did we do?"_

_"we just made her dream a little" it __answered_

_"about what?"_

_"I made her believe she been together with us for 1 year"_

_makes sense, my evil me was smart, no girl would just let you sleep with her just meting you unless she was drunk. I looked at her cups she only had four, she would need about five more if she was a light drinker but the way she gulped it she would need about 12 and that would of came out of my wallet. thank you evil me._

_"anytime me" my inner told_

_I paid for our food and drinks and we left holding hands._

_" you know we been together for an year know, Nightmare" she told_

_no we been together for a day I thought_

_"yeah been a while" I replied when it honestly it been a hour._

_"I am so glad I met you, after that jerk Sting cheated on me with a fan, I thought I was ugly and not worth it, but then I met you" she smiled_

_my mouth open I cupped her cheek " you are pretty and worth it" I told and I said what I thought was true sure I barely knew this girl and I just using her for sex, but in that hour, she really made me smile, she is smart, funny, talker amazing and erogenous even though this relationship is build of lies and illusion I wouldn't mind to get to know her a little._

_"are you being all lovey dovey now?" inner asked_

_"just be patience I going to tell her now" I told_

_"fine I be leaving now" it told_

_"what do you mean leaving now?" I asked_

_"do want me to be around while your screw her?" it asked_

_"arnet we the same?"_

_"we are I have the voice, but you have the body" it told_

_"okay I Get it I don't want to hear ya moan out anyways"_

_I face her " you know I think we should start an family"_

_"what?" she asked_

_"yeah I always wanted marry you and have a kid, we could live somewhere near here or anywhere"_

_"but you want to be the dark king , a kid would ruin that wouldn't it?" she asked_

_no I need a kid to do that I thought_

_"doesn't matter as long as you and the kid are with me I am okay" I told_

_she smiled "okay"_

_that was too easy "lets go to your place" I told because if you don't remember I let out a pack of demons in my village and they are still there chomping down villagers._

_she walked me to a small apartment and open the door " come in" she smiled_

_I sat down on the couch_

_"now that I think about it, you never been to my place, and I haven't been to yours" she told_

_seems like my inner me just put me in her dreams and said we been together for an year_

_"do you remember our dates?" I asked_

_"no" she answered __honestly_

_I did an soppy job_

_"all I know is that I love you though" she __smiled_

_of course you do, your being ticked oh well let me get this over with. I stood up and came closer to her. she stood there frozen as if she saw a killer._

_"I know we been together for awhile but I don't think I am ready" she told_

_"but you said you wanted a kid"_

_"I do eventually but not now" she smiled_

_I don't have time for this I thought I should just rape her its easier._

_"don't lie to me, whats the real reason" I asked_

_"I am still a virgin!" she __cried_

_my mouth dropped the way she dressed, and your a virgin? I thought you were a whore!_

_I laughed "wow could of just told me"_

_"its embarrassing I didn't even do it with Sting when we were together for three months!" she __whinnied_

_but you do it with me in a day? haha this is to funny I thought_

_"well I go easy on you" I told_

_"Midnight"_

_"its okay your just showing your body to me"_

_I cupped her chin. " I make you feel pleasure"_

_she __blushed_

_"how many times have you done it?" she asked_

_I bit my lip If I told her the truth she think I am a player._

_"lest say quite a bit"_

_"with who?" she asked_

_"why do you want to know that?" I asked_

_"curious"_

_"a girl name Angel, and some other people" I mumbled_

_"Angel a pretty name, was she pretty?" she asked_

_she was an whore, how is she not? she barely covers herself! and plus she was an easy girl to pull her panties down all I had to say was the word. I thought._

_"um she was pretty" I __replied_

_"oh" she sighed_

_"but your so much sexier" I grinned_

_"really?" she asked_

_"yep"_

_"but I am not good at.." she started_

_this girl was talking to much, I forced my lips against her they were really soft she let me in and our tongues played around with each other._

_I backed out leaving her panting._

_"that was amazing" she dazed_

_"we haven't even got to the god part" I smiled_

_I picked her up and walked into her bedroom and tossed her on the bed. I didn't have to be gentle did I? I think not she was just a tool to make a tool._

_I crawled over her. and kissed her neck and travel down to her collarbone._

_"ah" she panted she was boring me, this girl was to easy to impress. I sighed what can I expect from a virgin I am going to be her first time._

_I pulled off her shirt that exposed her white lace bra._

_"what are you doing?" she __shrieked_

_"relax and enjoy" I told I rub her nipple and she moaned_

_just like Angel very sensitive there._

_I took of my coat and shirt._

_her eye turn onto heart "you really do have better abs than Jacob" she said_

_"don't I?" I __laughed_

_I took of her bra and she quickly crossed her arms over them_

_"don't look!" she told_

_are you serious I am going to have to rape her at this point. but then I got a better idea. I licked her stomach and her legs twitched ah I bet she probably already wet. hehe this is getting fun._

_"put your arms down okay"_

_she nodded and they slipped at her side. I keep getting this guilty feeling. I sighed_

_"whats wrong?" she asked_

_"I can't do this to you after all" I said I stood up._

_"I am sorry" I told_

_"no its because I seem scared right?" she asked_

_I didn't reply It wasn't because you were scared it was because I was going to use for my own evil deeds._

_"Midnight I want you to" she told_

_"what?" I coughed_

_"I want you to do it with me" she finished quickly while blushing_

_are you insane! these are not your true feelings! it because I made you dream it!_

_"I cant this it not how you really feel"_

_"so what if it just a dream, or just some fantasy..? just then let it be,! because I love you, I love your scrams I like it when you get annoyed and mad, and when you chase your dreams even when others doubt._

_my eyes widen how much, did my inner me show her?_

_"so if you would, love me, and show me by with your body I wouldn't mind" she told_

_I walked over to her, she is so trusting what if a other guy does what I am doing to her? I bit my lip she too honest she will get used even worse than this form someone else! why should I care what happens to her she just a tool, there no stings attached right?_

_I crawled over her, maybe just maybe slowly she could fall in love with the real me, so I wont feel so dirty._

_to late to go back now. to late to turn around I am here, so I do what I came to intend to do._

_I reached her lips and her arms warped around my neck._

_"I love you Midnight" she __whispered_

_I looked at her with a sad face, only if you really did. why was I the one feeling hurt? she should be! I am using her for sex for a kid! but here I am hurt why? was it because she was giving her virginity for some illusions I gave her? or was it because she didn't fall for the real me?_

_to late to turn back, to late to go back I am here. but why didn't this sad guilty feeling leave?_

_my neck burned I clasped it. whats going on. suddenly I felt a urge I had to do it to her, I had to screw her._

_"Midnight?" she asked_

_I forced her down and I roughly sucked her breast. and with my hand squeezed them hard._

_"ah" she moaned_

_I am going to fuck her non stop. I pulled down her panties and you can guess what happen next._

**THE NEXT MORNING...**_  
I woke up to see a light blue hair girl naked beside me._

_what the fuck! I thought, why is that girl form the bar in my bed? I thought I told her I couldn't do it! I said I wouldn't yet she is next to me and naked._

_I felt a sudden rage in my body flare. why couldn't I remember it? was it good? I bit my lip, I didn't remember any of it!_

_I got up and jumped in the shower and let the hot water pour down my back._

_there was something wrong, there was something missing. I scratch my head. then turn of the water and step out. I re put on my clothes and I looked at her body the were covered in hickies and bruise's, did I go that rough with her? she was just a virgin, so if I was soft with her I could of put her through alot of pain. there were dry tear line form her eyes. shit I made her cry._

_I tap her and she open her eyes. "Ohayo" she __smiled_

_"I made you cry didn't I?" I asked_

_"its okay, I was the one who asked you to do it with me"_

_"I was to rough" I sighed _

_" just a tiny bit" she told holding her hand " about this much"_

_"I am sorry"_

_"don't worry, if it counts it totally rocked" she told __amazed_

_but i cant remember it!_

_"that's good" I smiled how can I not remember having sex?_

_"I am going to to take a shower" she smiled_

_I looked at her lower area it was red and swollen. "take it easy"_

_"Hai"_

_"oh just one more thing, Yukino if you turn out pregnant you must keep the baby at all cost" I warned the words weren't mine. and they sounded quite forceful than pleading_

_"I would never kill life, and not if is our child" she smiled_

_"good" I grinned_

_she walked into the bathroom and the water ran. I put my fingers though my hair_

_I heard her crying. why was she crying? I open the shower. _

_"whats wrong?" I asked_

_I saw her was green, her foot was cut open form a broken tile in the shower._

_"it hurts!" she cried_

_but she didn't see the green blood?_

_"come here" I order_

_she hoped in my arms and I sat her on the counter and warped her foot with a __bandage_

_"jeez be more careful" I told_

_"sorry, I am quite clumsy"_

_clumsy? and if she holding my baby? I picture her falling and killing the baby. my mouth __dropped_

_"whats up with sad shocked face?" she laughed_

_I garbed her hands " you must be more careful!" I warned_

_"okay, its not like I am going to die"_

_yeah but the kid might. I thought._

_I warped the towel around her small smooth water dripping body she pulled my coat and stole an kiss._

_my eyes widen "what are you thinking?" I asked __shocked_

_"stealing a kiss form my boyfriend what else?" she laughed_

_that's__ right clam it Nightmare she believes your her one year long boyfriend so you have to play the part._

_"get dress okay" I told_

_"Hai" she winked I watched her leave, god I don't think I can do this._

**_A month later..._ **Nightmare!" Yukino screamed

"hum?" I asked. It been a month I been with this woman as her "boyfriend".

"I am pregnant, I took three pregnancy test and even went to the clinic to make sure" she told

pregnant? I thought so that means the awakening power transition was an success, the kid inside her has it.

"really?" I asked bored

"you don't seem happy about it"

"on the inside I am thrilled with joy" I quacked

"your not showing it" she pouted.

I never wanted a kid form the begging why should I be happy? A baby needs , food, water and it needs to be cleaned and all it does is vomit, poop, pee and cry.

"whats up with that disgusting face!" she laughed pointing her finger at me.

"that my face of joy" I told

"more like distressed" she observed

she garb my hand and put it over her stomach, " new life is in here, the child we created is in here" she smiled

my stomach roared like a dieing cow and my face grew hot.

"so not hot, that growl sounded like a demon wrath" she laughed

"say that to my stomach" I growled I walked into the kitchen

and turned on the stove and made a cheese omelette.

I chugged down some apple juice

"I think we should get married" she told

I spit out my apple juice. "what?!" I asked

"you heard me give me ring!" she order putting out her finger.

"um why?" I smiled confused

"because I giving birth you your child that's why bastard and we been together for a year and 1 month now and I want us to be together FOREVER" she told

actually it's only been a month and one day and forever?! that's a long time! what are you three? hehe there no such thing as forever darling I thought

"is it really worth it though?" I yawned

"do it!" she order her eyes narrowed and fiery aura stood behind her.

has she always been like this? I thought

"are you going to give me a ring baby?" she asked coldly no more like threatening

this woman is scary as hell! I thought I didn't even know I was putting on me shoes and shoving some yen (money) in my pants pockets.

"I am going right now" I replied scared

"good now I get the wedding plans in place" she smiled

I closed the door behind me. damn devil you never said I had to get married! I stomp my way to Jared's to buy my wife who I been with for " one whole year and one moth" a ring when I was only with her for one month and one day.

"how can I help you sir?" a woman asked with honey brown hair.

"give me your most expensive, most flashy ring here" I order

"get married?" she asked

"being forced to more like it" I huffed

"you know I like myself an sexy rich man why don't you dump her and join me can show you you a real good time?" she asked

"I have her pregnant" I quacked

"don't care so how much do you make a day? what do you do?" she flirted

gold digger echoed in my head

"oh I am the king and how much I make more than you count" I smiled

she put a huge blue topaz sliver ring in a black box on the table

"its 987,765 yen" she told

I picked it up and looked at it.

"like what you see?" she asked

"yeah this will work"

"and what about my offer?" she asked

"I pass your dirty gold dinging whore" I told coldly

I put it back into its black box. "I be taking this" I told

she went to the cash register. I held the box and my hand and headed towards the door.

"sir you still have to pay for that" the woman told

my eyes narrowed and I frowned "now what gave you the idea I pay for this?" I barked

"but!" she whined

I glared at her and she froze "thank you for shopping with us" she stutterer

I smiled "thanks for picking out the perfect ring I am sure my wife will love it"

I walked out the store, how naive just because I ask you what the best ring there is doesn't mean I am rich and the things I hate more than a whore or an annoying person is a gold digger.

I sighed being evil is not as easy as it was in the old days, being evil you have to go as low and tricking a young woman to sleep with you then being force to buy an ring for her what next I be expect to cook dinner?

I walked into the house " I back" I told

she came down stare and gave me a icy glare "cook me dinner" she growled

what?! you got to be kidding me! I twitch my eye, does she think I am a maid or something?

"oh while your at it clean up the house and wash the dishes" she smiled

I going to kill her and the kid!.

"whoa dude calm down its just chores" my inner told

"where the hell have you been for the last month!" I barked at myself

"relaxing you had everything under control" the inner replied

"then why did you come back?"

"she pregnant right?" inner asked

"yeah"

"when the due date?" it question

"August 12" I answered

"that's in a couple months, be prepare to go into action" it told

"I know just a couple of months till this world will be in the palm of my hands!"

"do the damn dishes!" she yelled

and in 11 months this bitch will be out of my life.

"fine" I groaned

**5 hours later... **_" I am hungry go buy me some food" she groaned_

_"you just ate" I __sneered_

_"you want an healthy kid right?, then I need to eat" she told_

_"go do it yourself" I told_

_"what?"_

_"do it your god damn self!" I __barked_

_her eyes were filled with fire "WHAT?"_

_I got up quickly and ran down stars I want to kill her! but I cant cause the kid with the awakening power in there! pregnant woman are not only annoying but horrifying!_

_I cooked her some spring rolls and brought up them up stairs to find her asleep._

_I should shove them down her throat! waking me up in the middle of the night for me to cook and she already sleep!_

_she woke up quickly " jeez baby you know me so well I was starving"_

_you were the one who told me you were hungry did you forget that, that quickly?_

_I slid back in the under the covers, I don't think I can last a other month without killing her._

**_TWO MONTHS LATTER..._**"Nightmare, I don't feel good" she groaned

"here" I pushed the trashcan against her chest rudely.

"thanks" she thanked and she vomited into the trash bin like she did every morning since last Sunday.

I didn't get a wink of sleep all she did was get up and lay back down. it went a little like this

"shoot got to pee" she got up then came back

"false alarm"

"damn I am hungry" she got up went to the kitchen comes back up with a whole western style dinner

and all I hear is hear crunching. then she goes to sleep

and of course " got to! puke got to puke!" runs into the bathroom and throws up.

it been like that for the whole month.

"I got my "wedding dress" she smiled

"ummmh" I grunted

"tomorrow at 5:00 I will officially be your wife Mr. um- Midnight what's your last name? I never asked" she revealed

"I don't have one" I told

"then we will use my last name" she smiled

"Mrs. and Mr. Aguria" she chirped

"yay!" I yawned she slapped for behind

"be a little more excited we been together for a while" she pouted

I wouldn't say three months and a day a long time, but to her its been one year three months and a day.

"your right sorry baby" I told

"kiss me" she pouted and I have gotten to kissing her all the time now.

I pressed my lip against her's, her hands plays with my hands. and my hands fell to her behind.

"Nightmare!" she gasped

"you gotten fatter here" and I brought my hands up to her breast and squeezed them hard " and here"

"ouch that hurts" she cried

"oh and here" I laughed pinching her curvy hips.

"almost forgot here!" rubbing her thighs.

"don't tease me!" she whined

"Hai" I replied I stop touching her. she was getting wider in all of those areas, must be form the baby or how much she eats!

"Nightmare, I don't want you to ever leave me, so promise that you stay" she told

I looked at her her brown eyes were pleading me. can't turn back now, cant go back now, you here so gotten deal with it.

"I promise I wont leave you"

she smiled. only if I could stay true to my words. I know someday when the truth comes to light is the day she be hurt and the day I will leave. when she fell asleep I sneak out of the house and went into the bar.

"here again Nightmare?" a man asked he had short brown hair and no eyebrows he was muscular and he had scars all over his face.

"yeah, I cant sleep and she annoying me again"

"that your fiancee your talking about and not to mention the mother of your child" he told

"I know but, is it so bad to say I don't want this, I don't want her or that kid inside of her, I am not the man who wants to be the perfect husband or father"

"but no one is perfect" a voice told

I turned around to see a girl with blond hair and dark brown eyes.

"sorry didn't mean to eavesdrop" she smiled

she cute I thought

"no not at all" I told

she sat down next to me and order a beer.

"so whats your name?" I asked

"its Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia" she smiled

that name made me angry , but I didn't know why

"so sir, whats your name?"

I slammed the money on the table " sorry I have to go, I have to go check up on my wife" I lied the lie was true but I didn't want to really check up on her I just wanted to get as far away as I could form her.

"okay goodnight sir" she waved

did I know that girl? did she know me? It didn't seem like it, but if she did know me she wouldn't be able to regconginze me with this black hood over me.

I sighed that girl, could she be a important person in my past? nah! when she said Lucy Heartfilia made me want to go kill something. that girl, what was she to me? or the me back then?

I open the doors to see Yukino on the floor sleeping by the door. she must of realized I was gone, how long were you waiting for me? I smiled shyly

"I home" I whispered it was midnight, today the day, she would become my wife. I picked her up. "lets get you two back up stairs" I told I looked at her then at her small rounded stomach.

** A couple hours later...**

I waited at the end of the ailsde for her, I had some friends of mine come to the wedding and her whole family showed up.

and there I saw her to beautiful woman with light blue hair, brown eyes and cute rounded face. I wanted to smile but I couldn't I did not deserve this, I didn't deserve her.

she took my hands. the preacher began to speak " We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony, Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community, It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self, It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another, This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you" he paused

"Groom, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" he asked. they waited for my answer. I wanted to say no, but then yesterday promise echoed through my head.

"Nightmare, I don't want you to ever leave me, so promise that you stay"

"I promise" I cant turn back now, I gotten this far and I promise her didn't I? I wont brake that promise. but again I used her form the beginning.

I scratch my head " I do" I replied the man turned to Yukino "Bride, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" he asked

" I do" she smiled.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, You may kiss the bride" he told

I fliped her veil over her head. Angel are you still watching over me? Cobra do you see? Racer are you still mad at me? Father do you see how lovely your daughter in law is?

a part of my heart wished they were here, they were like my family they were my only family. but today, I have a new family, a wife and a kid I am no longer alone. my lip reached her and my tongue enter in.

people applause

" Lady's and gentlemen Mr. and Mrs. Aguria" he smiled

we ran down the rose petal alslide I couldn't stop smiling hah in what kind of story the bad guy gets the girl and the dream? its too good to be true, this happy fairy tale ending will come crumbling down if not now then soon.

we went on our honey moon trip to onsen (hot springs) and had fun, but if I only knew that smile of her would surely turn into a frown.

**Six Months Latter... August 12 1:09 A.M.**

_"Ah!" she __screamed_

_I woke up in alarm "what?" I asked my arm glowed in a black color_

_"its horribly!" she cried_

_"whats happen?" I asked_

_"my water broke!" she shirked_

_water broke huh ? I thought. my fist went back to normal and my power went out. I just stood there, it took a couple seconds to __disgust_

_"WHAT YOUR WATER BROKE!" I __shouted_

_I ran over to where she was "don't just stand there lets go baka!" I told_

_I picked her up "boogie man" I called_

_a man with with a scar going trough his eye holding a ax came out of the ground_

_"yes mater" It asked_

_"what the hell is that?" she asked_

_"boogie man meet my wife, wife meet boogie man who our transportation" I told_

_"you! are you sersiois this is my fucking transportation to the hospital a scary ass man with a scar going through his eye oh Midnight you got some balls to dare do this to me!" she barked_

_"Hai, Hai Yukino now boogie" I told he nodded he touched my shoulder and we stunk into the earth then apeared in the hospital_

_the woman eyes widen as if she never seen magic before_

_"my wife water broke" I told __calmly_

_"someone get a wheelchair out here! we got a woman going into labor!" she yelled_

_people ran towards us. and I sat her in the wheelchair "Sore wa itai!" she screamed_

_(it hurts)!"_

_"Sore o toridasu!" she screamed (get it out!)"_

_they pushed my wife into a delivery room and I followed_

_"sir you might want to stay out here, most fathers don't like to see this kind of stuff" a male doctor told_

_"nah I go she needs me" I told I open the door they had her legs open._

_"Sore wa itachi!" she told me _

_"I know its going to hurt Yukino, did you think you wouldn't feel any pain?" I asked_

_"Damara seru" she shouted ( shut up)_

_I twitch my eye cool it she just in pain, she doesn't even knowing what she saying right now._

_"Jakkasu wa, naze anata wa tada soko ni tatte imasu ka?!" she barked (jackass why are you just standing there?)_

_ I had enough of her I don't care if she in labor or not she be just plain up annoying "Mesu nan anata wa watashi ga tsugini nani o shitai nodesu ka?" I hissed _

_(Bitch what do you want me to do then?)_

_"Anata ni akumu o fakku" ( fuck you nightmare)_

_"Yukino watashi wa chikau appu anata wa jigoku o shatto daun shinai baai" I roared ( Yukino if you don't shut the hell up I swear)_

_the doctors were amused of the conversation we were having._

_"push!" the lady order_

_"ugh!"_

_" anata wa, benpi ni kikoeru" I laughed ( haha you sound constipated )_

_"sir thats not a thing you should say to your wife when she in labor_

_I glare at him "Anata ni tazuneta koto o dainashi ni?" ( screw you who asked you?)_

_Yukino laughed "Isha wa tada asonde ita shinpai shinaide" ( doctor don't worry we are just playing around)_

_ the doctors gave us a look but we just ignore it. " I almost see an head!" the woman told_

_"harder! push harder!" they told_

_"WAHHHH!" a voice cried damn shut it up its annoying. I thought_

_"its a boy!" the woman smiled_

_they showed me a little boy with light blue hair and it had a white streak, he had a cute little round face and small body like his mom._

_they cleaned him up and gave him to her._

_"well done Nightmare you had Yukino give birth to an healthy baby boy" my inner told_

_"not congratulations?" I asked_

_"congratulations" it __sneered_

_"we are fathers now" I laughed on the inside_

_"yeah right when pigs fly" it replied_

_"do you want to hold him?" the woman asked_

_"no thanks" I replied I was afraid I would break that boy, he looked so fragile. couldn't bring myself to smile. how could something so evil deeds create such a beautiful thing? a tear rolled down my eye. I went over to Yukino side_

_"he has your dazzling red blood eyes" she admire_

_I looked at him, he was perfect he chubby round face and cheeks were covered in pink blush his light blue and white streak hair was spiked up and his big red eyes twinkled._

_"what should we name him?" I asked_

_"Ren" she replied_

_"why Ren?" I asked_

_"its the bar name we went to, the day we laughed and talk about vampires and other stuff I never forget it" she smiled_

_"what kind of parents name their kid after a bar, we are just pushing him there to be made fun of" I laughed_

_she pouted "but I cant think of anything better"_

_she rocked him in her arms " welcome to the world Ren Aguria" she smiled_

_"I am a father" I told._

_"I am a mother" she __cried_

_Ren cried. Ren was the new bundle of joy to the Aguria family._

**_one year__ latter... _**

_"Ren slow down!" Yukino panted_

_"I am dinosaur rwarr!" a little boy roared_

_"Ren are you causing trouble for you mom again?" I asked_

_Ren red eyes widen "Hōmupapa kangei" he smiled while running into my arms ( welcome home daddy)_

_"hey sport!" I called hugging him back and ruffling his light blue white streak hair._

_"your back" a other voice said I looked at a woman with medium length light blue hair and brown eyes she was wearing a white sundress._

_"I home" I told_

_"I see" she laughed._

_"so what did the devil say about the plans?" she asked_

_In the last year after Ren was born I told her my plans of being dark ruler of the world and how I will get there. we moved a mile away form Magonolia._

_"same old same old, he wants me to get this Lucy girl now" I told_

_"Lucy Heartfilia?" she asked_

_"yeah her" I sighed_

_"what does he want with some celestial wizard?" she asked_

_"he said she the key to opening this gate to unlock that thing" I __answered_

_"so does this gate have anything you want in it?"_

_"no" I __answered_

_"then why go so far to open it?" she asked the more I thought about it my neck hurt._

_"ouch" I spit_

_"daddy whats wrong?" Ren asked with curious worried red eyes._

_"don't worry about it Ren" I __smiled_

_he sighed and went over and played with his toy train._

_"he one and he can speak in complete sentences" Yukino smiled_

_a normal kid can not talk the way he does, I wonder if it is form the awakening power, his power was someone else blood form a different time, so I wonder if there knowledge was passed down on to him from the blood, It does make sense, yesterday he asked me an disturbing question_

_"daddy why does a guy ball get harder when they see a woman half dress? does that mean they are get horny or they medical help because the blood got clogged? he __asked_

_I spit out my coffee "YUKINO WHAT DO YOU TELL OUR SON?!" I barked_

_"nothing why?" she asked_

_"he asked me why does guys balls get bigger when the see a woman half dress does that mean there horny or need medical help?, what kind of one year old knows about that stuff?"_

_her mouth dropped "I cant keep up with him!" she __cried_

_"Ren how do you know about this stuff?" we asked_

_"had a dream about it, then, I also..." he __started_

_"don't finish it!"we cried_

_"our son he already knows how to talk like an adult! what happen to the one year old asking for bed time stories and milk with cookies?"_

_"Hey daddy can I read the next Harry Potter book?" he asked_

_Harry potter book? something flew out of my mouth Ren he too smart for a 1 year old child!_

_"hey Ren want some cookies and milk or candy?" I asked_

_"no too much cookies can cause diabetes and candy gave give cavities but I will take some milk, Its good for the bones and calcium" he __answers_

_my mouth dropped a normal one year old child wouldn't care nor no about what kind of affects it has. _

_"Nightmare how did this happen why is he so smart at such a young age?" Yukino asked_

_"I am not so sure" I replied then the next day he told me he had a dream of touching a girl tits._

_"Ren! no don't think about that kind of stuff!" I pleaded_

_my son he had a brain function of a adult._

_Yukino step on a nail " son of a bitch!" she __shout-ted_

_"Yukino there a child in the room!"_

_"sorry Ren_

_"why? I already know what it mean bitch is a other word for female dog such as hoe is a gardening tool or jackass for donkey and.."_

_"just stop Ren, just stop" we told he too smart._

_"I am tried I am going to bed night night" he yawned. the only normal thing about him like other kids, he goes to sleep at seven, likes to play Pokemon and play with dinosaur and trains._

_"I tuck you in" I told I followed him and into his fire Turk bedroom set room._

_he slid in his bed._

_"night daddy"_

_"night Ren"_

_my neck felt hot. I put my hands on his chest and purple chains shot of my finger trips latching on his skin the little mouths bit into him leaving trails of green blood._

_I walked out of the room " we step into action now" the voice told_

_"everything we worked so hard is going to pay up, now that we have the awakening all we need is the keys" we __said_

_Four years__** latter...**  
_

_I find myself waling on a path road next to a river. where the hell am I? why am I here?_

_"to observe the key, see it weakness" the inner voice told_

_"make sense" I told __myself_

_a girl with blond hair and ark brown eyes walked down the road_

_"and there she is" inner told_

_"that the girl form last time" I said_

_her eye were teary red._

_"I wonder what happen"_

_"Natsu that baka!" she gritted her teeth_

_"making out with Lisanna in font of my face like I am not there!, tell her she strong and she doesn't have to worry about me getting my spot back! like I have tired to get my spot back!" I hissed_

_she sat by the water "baka! baka! baka! why am I .. hurting so bad? I should be happy for him, as long as he smiles everything okay right?" she asked __herself_

_she hugged her knees into her chest. "I should be happy yet why am I crying? why am I the one shedding tears? why?"_

_she coughed " I been so sick lately to, runny nose, itchy eyes, heart burn, it feels like I am going to die" she sighed_

_"plu" a voice __said_

_I looked to see a white dog with a Orange carrot/cone nose._

_"Plue what should I do?"_

_"Plu"_

_"maybe I should leave the guide and join some other, everyone treats me free as if I am air, no one say Hi Lucy anymore or Lucy check this out, they didn't even remember today is my birthday"_

_" next month Lisanna birthday will be coming up they are already talking about it, Natsu going to take her out to some fancy restaurant and the guide throwing a b-day bash, yet today my birthday and they don't remember! not even Wendy!"_

_"don't let it get to ya" a voice told_

_there was a man with Orange spiky hear wearing blue glass and a black tux._

_"Loke" she smiled_

_"Happy birthday master" he smiled_

_"Loke" she hissed_

_"sorry I am so used to saying that, let me rephrased Happy birthday Lucy, my good friend" he smiled_

_"better" she chirped he held out a tiny cup cake with a star candle._

_"Aquarius told me to tell you, you better not give up hope or she drown your ass in water for being weak" he laughed_

_Lucy face turned blue " she a cold woman"_

_"but she cares just like your other spirits we all care for you, can I tell you something Lucy?" he __asked_

_"sure" she __replied_

_"it's been raining non stop, there been floods of tears" he told_

_I don't like the rain.. the rain it makes the clouds so stormy and dark and cold" he paused_

_" and I just not me who doesn't like the rain ..! we all hate the rain. Rain falls in this world, too. When your heart is in chaos, this sky becomes clouded. When you are sad, rain falls so terribly easy. Can you understand...the horrible feeling of being pelting down on you for hours and hours only if we could to stop that rain, we always shall lend you any strength. you treat us not as shields or tools but as friends so Lucy we won't let a single drop of rain fall from that sky any longer . Lucy trust me...you are not fighting alone!" Loke told_

_"Loke" she told_

_"so when ever you just want to talk, call, you don't have to call us just to fight along with, but as your friends you can call us if you want to have a shoulder to cry on" _

_her eyes flooded with tears. "Loke I am sorry, I must of.." he patted her head " I know it hurts" he __replied_

_"so much so much! I just want to be strong and be together with my friends again I want them to notice me! I tried of being pushed aside like I don't exist!" she bawled_

_"Lucy do you just want them to notice you or him?" Loke asked_

_"I just don't want to be a nobody to them and to him, I want to a a somebody they can rely on a somebody they can talk to, a somebody who has their backs and somebody so is important I don't want to be a nobody who no one wants around, is that to hard to ask, If I could have three wishes you know what they would be?" she asked_

_"what?" he questioned_

_"my first one would to be stronger my second one would be to forget this pain, that feeling that no one cares anymore, get rid of this hurting and my last one would be for everything to be the way it was, I wish I could laugh with them again, cry, fight beside them those would be my wishes" she told_

_"she an easy pray" inner told_

_"all we have to do is break the rest of her, she half way form shattering anyways" inner __explained_

_"that's true, she be easy and in two months we will be unstoppable, but we have to play our cards right" I told_

_"I leave the rest to you Nightmare" the inner told_

_this girl she knows true pain. I felt so sorry for her. it must be hard to be ignored by everyone and she might not know yet but the worse thing than death is be told no but the one you love the most._

_ my neck burned and I smiled evilly, I think I let her suffer a tad bit more before taking her out, this has gotten inserting, this is going to be one hell of a fun game._

_well now you guys know what pretty much happens after that. **Midnight ****Flashback **_**_completed_**

Natsu POV: Midnight finished his story, the guy he wast so bad after all, it wasn't him that made him that way it was the cross tattoo and the way he describe it, it was just like Lucy, and Levy also said the cross is a symbol of darkness and the purple chains allows Nightwalker A.K.A. Alex or Real Nightmare power to control them.

"Midnight, you were used this whole time" Erza told

"I know when I got stabbed I realized I never wanted to open the gate I didn't have a reason to, and being dark King? sure before I wanted to do that but I had a family"

"the more you got off track the more he came back" Grey told

"that guy was your inner voice telling you what you should do acting like is you"

"that what he did to Lucy to" I said

"what?" Wendy asked

"he told me earlier he played around with her and drove her into madness to bring the demon out"

"were you a demon?" Carla asked Midnight

"I was, it kind of the same thing but it was kind of different because he was using me more as a puppet and then come I also I didn't have a form like Lucy had" he answered

"I notice your eyes were normal and red, her were black"

"because she was chained to darkness I on the other hand was bounded to him so he moved the purple chains on me like a puppet, controlling my every movement. if I didn't want to do something I had no choice but to do it, that's why I couldn't remember the next day" he explained

"that guy needs to be thought a lesson"

"you guys should hurry your time is limited, your clock says you only have about two hours left."

"daddy they wont make it" Ren told

"what?" Wendy shouted

"I accounted the time you have left and the other 11 doors you have to go through, you wont make it you made it to door one your going to have to go through t them all to find utopia" he told

"where is utopia?" I asked

"I believe in the last gate there should be a other door, so it more like a thirteenth door way"

"where is it?" I asked

"its hell" he answered

"what? so your saying we should of jumped in?"

"no like my father said there was twelve bad days and twelve good things the door works the same way, you have to go though the six good doors of 12 gates then the six bad gates, that how it works it like a circle" he told

"so your saying its impossible?" Gajeel asked

"not its possible but for you guys with your time limit that's all"

"your five right? you really smart for a five year old" Grey told

"I know he is okay its the the awakening power that mad him this way" Midnight groaned

"well never say never because there nothing that can stop Fairy tail like some time limit!" I roared

"aniet that the truth they were never gentle more rough bunch" a voice told

"he still as loud as ever making me ears buzz" one sneers

"they talk faster than there actions" a other one laughed

"Angel, Racer, Cobra!" Wendy shirked

"chill blue hair shrimped we are going to help you out" Angel sneered

"I want my revenge in that bastard he used Midnight to kill us!" Cobra hissed

"you knew?" Erza asked

"we knew the moment he walked in, he had that devilish grin, he couldn't remember us, then he had this new power, Angel whispered it remind her of the famous Alex Nightwalker prince of the dark sky" Racer told

"and when I say him crying I knew I was right" Angel told

"so she asked me to listen to his soul, he was crying about how he wants to remember he tried to stop himself but he couldn't there was a other voice and he said Nightwal he almost screw up but saved himself but I on the other hand heard it perfectly if he finished it he would of said Nightwalker" Cobra smirked

"and when Angel died, his soul cried, and he remember us but then it was to late, that Nightwalker guy has already token full control over him" Cobra finished

"Cobra" Midnight told

"we were still pissed but we knew it wasn't the real you" Racer told

"so we didn't hold any grudges against you" Angel told

"that guy said we were to close to your heart, so the proves our friendship was something to be sacred of!" Cobra grinned

they turned to us " we will use all of our power combine transport you all to the eight gate with that much power you can past trough the other gates in a blast!" Angel smiled

"we are just getting pay back that's all" Racer told

"Erza, how is she?" Cobra asked

"your snake she fine" Erza replied

"thanks for telling me back then I still had a voice and that voice was my friend, thanks for taking care of her"

"no problem what are you looking at?" she asked

"her and the world he answered we all walked to the edge of the building. form this view you could see everything form the sea to the guide.

"I watch of her everyday form the stars" he told

"Grey thanks for saving me back then" Angel told

"your life is precious or it was" he told

Juvia locked her arms around his "he is Juvia back of dead girl!" Juvia barked

Angel raised her hands " I have boyfriend"

"you do?" Wendy asked

"heaven is s second chance of life" Racer told

"so anything possible" Ren told

"what is he like?" Erza asked

"he a ninja!" she screamed happily dancing around

"NINJA!" we repeated

"are you for real? gehe are you sure he a real ninja and not an fake one in those cheesy movies?" Gajeel laughed

"the gates are all opening form different worlds, Angel dating some boy form a different world and in his world there nothing but war and violence he died in a big war it was something important though I cant remember, what were they fighting for again?" Racer asked bored

"to save the world and stop this guy Madara Uchiha form getting these tailed beast" she told

we gave her a funny look "Tailed beast what are those?" Lilly asked

"these huge demons monster and they are differentiated by the number of tails they have, ranging from one to nine. The tailed beasts are living forms of charka, sometimes referred to as "charka monster" ,giving them power that far outmatches most shinobi's. The tailed beasts' charka is colored red.

According to some, the immense strength that the tailed beasts possess is tempered by their bestial nature, which restricts them from being intelligent enough to use it effectively, thus when the tailed beasts are sealed in humans, they are able to benefit from the knowledge of their hosts, giving them the ability to better utilize their powers. However, this was proven to be false, as the tailed beasts themselves are in fact sapient individuals with their own personalities and emotions, and because of their power, they were sought out by countless humans throughout the ages, and were usually treated as mere tools to be used or taken, a sentiment they absolutely detest. In addition, they are well aware of their origin and the state of the ninja world.

Charka? what the hell is that? I thought

" they are crazy powerful!" she babbled

"she not going to stop now that you asked her" Cobra sighed

"yep" I agreed

"Gomen'nasai" Wendy bowed (i'm sorry)

"don't worry about it, she always like this when it about that guy" Racer sighed

we all looked at Angel who eyes were in shape's of hearts and she was babbling off to herself about tailed beast and ninjustu and ninja and some fire country?

"we don't have enough time for this, let get them to the eighth gate" Midnight order Angel snapped out of her fantasy world

"let show that bastard whats coming!" she yelled

"for the first time I am actually happy to work with those fairy tail rats" Cobra smiled

I frowned my eyes drooped " we are right here you know"

"oh I know" he grinned

"damn you Cobra you may be dead but I am still alive and kicking"

"so what?" he asked

my hand set off in flames " you done it now poison snake guy!"

"Sayonara natsu to kōun-shō rūshī" he smiled waving goodbye ( goodbye Natsu and good luck saving Lucy)

"Anata ni kobura o kokuhyō!" I shouted ( Damn you Cobra)

he sneerd "Anata wa jikan o muda ni shite iru baka"(you're wasting time idiot)

"Natsu and everyone else I will till you know, but you hurt Lucy more than you can imagine and I was there was witness it, so because if that sadness she feels, you might have somewhat difficult to convince her to see the light, after that and the lies and darkness he drowned her with" he warned

I raised her thumb up "thanks for the info Midnight and don't worry we are saving her and showing her the light even if we have to put her through some pain!" I smiled

"good luck Natsu and tell her how you feel already!" he shouted before I got to say anything we were sucked in a spinning purple vortex.

"Mina ni kansha shi, watashi wa yakusoku watashi wa kanojo o torimodosudeshou watashi ni rūshī o nokosu" I vowed ( thank you everyone and leave Lucy to me I will get her back I promise) I shouted

Lucy hold on just a tad but longer we are on our way to get you! I thought

"Lucy now matter how far you are I am watching you" I told I raised my hand up in the L sign and like you told me in the games you believe in me since you first meet me, well I believe in you too Luce, I know your still there and fighting I know your waiting for us so hold out just a tad bit longer we are no to far away.

Wendy smiled and the others joined in raising their hands in a L

"WE ARE COMING FOR YOU LUCE!" We shouted

**Friends**

**Friends are special**

**they always got your back**

**and can change you life just being a pert of it**

** friends are the type of people who makes you laugh non stop**

**and makes you believe there is actual good in this cruel hurtful world**

** friends are people who convinces you there are is a door just for you waiting to be unlocked**

**those a the friends I have**

**those friends are waiting back at Fairy Tail just for me**

**SO I will hold out just a little longer**

**I have faith that they will come trough **

**and save me from this darkness that's eating my heart away**

**~browneyes226**

* * *

** this was chapter 15 how was it for you guys! sorry for the late update been so busy! anyways in this chapter we learn a little more about how Ren was born and how Midnight killed his friends oh how Midnight and Yukino just yell and cuss each other in the delivery room and saying to the doctor its cool were just playing around? who does that! and didn't think Ren would be so smart! he was only 1 years old and he knew how to talk in complete sentences and read an Harry Potter book! man at that age I could barely stand! oh what else! why do you guys think Midnight used his chains to bite Ren any ideas? and Ren was named after a Bar hehe kind like when Lucy was name after the guide Lucky!, ii turns out that Midnight was drown the same way that Lucy was! by who of course our real bad guy Alex Nightwalker! in this chapter I explained all the things Midnight went trough and I hope I did my Japanese correct to! so do you guys think Midnight was a actual good person or not? in the last part of the chapter we find out they forgot Lucy Birthday and she was thinking about leaving the guide! and Angel dating who? a ninja! hehe a guy form Naruto am I funny or what?! and what else did any one see anything form the Manga bleach in there? hum? anyways back to the plot Angel, Cobra, Racer Midnight and Ren transport them trough the the gates to the 8th one will they have enough time to save her? because there time very Limited I am so sad I wanted to add so much ore but I must stick with the plot! our Fairy tail hero have two hours left till Alex Nightwalker plans go into place. but your thinking what is this guy plans? will find out in chapter 16 (2:00)! remember to leave reviews and follow and what happen to the to angels? Leave your thoughts comments Ideas! I love hearing your opinion! :)**


	16. Chapter 16 (2:00)

**Hey Guys its browneyes226 and today we are going to find out if Natsu will be able to save Lucy or not, will this story have a happy ending or a tragic one. who knows! but in this chapter we will be basically go back and forth just to Natsu and Lucy we will have a couple others! but here what you been waiting for! in this chapter what happen to Lucy and Natsu? in the last chapter Midnight finished his past and Angel told them she had a boyfriend form the Naruto world and he a ninja haha I am funny arnet I? and Angel, Cobra, Racer knew that Midnight was being controlled all along and they forgive him! what good friends! Angel, Cobra, Racer Midnight and Ren sent the fairy tail hero through eight of the gates they still have to travel trough four of them to reach Lucy will they make it in time? find out in this chapter!**

* * *

**Memories**

**All I want is a memory**

**doesn't**** have to be ****special**

**doesn't**** have to be wonderful**

**all I want is to know myself**

**and the people who I used to hang around**

**if it not to hard to ask**

**please**** let me have back a ****memory**

** browneyes226**

Lucy POV: all I want our my memories, all I want is to remember something anything! but I couldn't, I didn't even remember my name, I could hear people, they keep shouting Lucy, but who is Lucy? am I Lucy I cant be Lucy! Lucy has friends and I don't Lucy has a name I don't Lucy has a family I don't Lucy has memories and I wont. dear god If you can hear me please give me back one memories please Just one! give me an clue to help me find who I really am. I been siting in the dark to long, I want to know whats going on I want to do what I wanna do not what someone tells me to. give me just one memory that all I ask. images floated all over the darkness.

Knock SLAM! what the hell? I thought I woke up in a rush. someone breaking in! I garbed the Leo key gate of the lion.

and pointed towards the sound "bringing out Loke my friend the gate of the Lion!" I told

"Luce put him away its just us!" Happy cried

"Happy? Natsu?" I called I twitch my eye "don't break in some house like that in 1:00 clock in the morning!" I groaned

"I be going Lucy" Loke smiled then proofed away.

I rub my forehead. "Natsu get out" I told sleepily

"we do this everyday its not a big deal" he huffed

"Shouldn't you be spending time with Lisanna like you always do?" I sneered

"what? no its not like we are going out, I kind of like her, but.. Me, you Erza, Wendy, Carla, Grey and Happy we are going to the Hot springs at 6" he smiled

"did you have to tell me that In one in the morning?" I asked

"hehe" he snickers

"Go! I am tired" I barked

"me to!" he smiled

"then go home!" I order

"But its more comfy here" he Sighed

"your point if your so tried go home baka!"

"I am saying I want to sleep with you" he told

Sleep with me?! what did he mean? my face felt hot.

his face was as red as an tomato " I didn't mean that way Lucy, that came out wrong, I just want to hangout , sleepover"

"whats wrong with your house?" I asked he just using me

" I kind of broke my water pipes and my house is flooded" he laughed

"you what?! Baka how?" I screamed

"I was boiling the water with my dragon slayer fire so much it melted the pipes cause the water to leak out"

"Baka! Baka! don't you ever use your brain?! I bet you don't even have one do you because you melted it away with your dragon slayer flame?" I sighed

"Lucy please" he begged

"why don't you go to Lisanna or ask someone else?" I asked

"because your the only person I can count on" he answered

Count on? I am the only person? for a moment I started to feel happy but then I hit reality I am the only person who has the heart to let him stay or who hasn't killed him for waking them up so early.

"Hai You can stay" I groaned annoyed

"thanks Lucy!" Happy cheered he laid on the floor while I crawled back into my bed. I rolled back into my sleeping position and closed my eyes I felt the covers rumble and something moved close to me. I turned my head to see Natsu smiling next to me.

"get out of my bed!" I order

"where do you expect me to sleep Luce? on the floor like Happy? sorry but I am not an animal like Happy there" he quacked

" too bad that's exactly where you should be sleep!" I hissed

he covered my mouth with his hand. my eyes widen he put an finger over his mouth. we heard Happy snoring.

I bit his hand and he released it.

"Carla marry me! lets have thirty kittens!" Happy mumbled

Natsu chuckled lowly and I giggled along with him.

"Luce" he whispered on my neck, his breath was hot my heart was racing.

"um yes?" I asked

"do you think I should go out with Lisanna?" he asked

why is he asking me? why does he even have to bring her name up around me?!

"shouldn't be asking me that, ask your heart" I told

"my heart?" he repeated

"yes only the heart knows what the heart wants" I told

"Lucy you are really wise you know" he laughed

"no your just an dumbass" I hissed

"Lucy what does your heart want?" he asked

My heart? I put my hand over my heart what does my heart want? I faced him looking into his black slanted eyes. My heart wants you baka. No! it doesn't! I must be delusional! but I found my self staring at his pink lips. I wonder what they feel like. I started to lean in.

"I think my heart wants Lisanna" he told I froze. Lisanna huh? I faked a smile

"that's wonderful I am happy for you"

"you know Lucy you should follow your heart to" he smiled

my chest ache I felt a sudden heart burn.

"Luce you okay?" he asked concern

"yeah I am going out side for a moment" I lied I walked out my house and into the cold night. my hair blew in the wind.

Natsu heart want her and my heart hurts, why? why do I want to cry? I want to be happy for him but..

Lucy your only thinking about yourself Natsu didn't have parents so when his foster father which happens to be an dragon left without an trace, he was alone and Lisanna made him feel special happy, care for, and not alone you cant take that away, you on the other had parents you were loved, you had anything you wanted when asked for, your dad might of been hashed but he was around unlike Natsu dragon father who wasn't he just suddenly disappear.

tears rolled down my cheeks " I cant offer him anything, the reason why I hurt so bad it is not just because I love him but I cant do do anything for the one I care for the most I am useless" I cried

did I really say that? I asked. My eyes widen I remember! that boy I love him! I was just afraid to admit it and all this time the heart burn I felt wasn't heart burn but heart ache because how much I yarn to be with him! I laughed that idiot I love, that loud mouth idiot is Natsu Dragneel!

the darkness started to dimmer a little by little form complete blackness it was a dark shade of gray.

I remember! that's not all the people who I remember there Erza she is mounters and she has red starlet hair! and Grey he had a habit of striping and then Happy a blue winged cat who always complain that I am heavy! and then there Wendy the sweet little blue hair girl! I remember!

the darkness faded away and I could see clearly it wasn't the best vision everything was a little cloudy form the dirty shade of gray that blocked my vision but at least now I knew who I was and I had friends I blinked where was I? why am I no longer at home? whats going on?

"so you remember huh?" a voice asked

"who are you?" I asked

"your master" he replied a man with spiky purple hair and black eyes stare me down. he was wearing a ripped black pants and he had black shadowy cross on his neck chest, wrist, and feet.

" you don't own me" I barked

"I think I do" he smiled

my body felt heavy there was a black shadowy cross on my wrist and purple shackles warped around them.

"what are these?" I asked

"shackles baka" he laughed

"I know what they are but why are they on me?" I questioned

"because your an very important tool, but I am shocked to see you remember your friends most people I drowned can't remember a thing not even there on gender nor name."

"then you have underestimate me" I sneered

"clearly I have Lucy Heartfilia"" he smiled

"that voice, I heard it before in this Nightmare" I told

"what nightmare was that?" he asked

"I was drowned in a river of darkness, there was no light in sight, I was drowned in darkness, I became cold, heartless and forgot everything" I told

"that is your reality, you are drowned in darkness your heart is cold, you might remember your friends and past but doesn't change the hate you feel"

I didn't say anything. he wasn't lying all I wanted to do was kill, see blood shed, I wanted to see people in pain to make myself feel betterI had no reason to do it, it was my body was in the thrill of it.

"why me?" I asked

"because you are the key of getting me that thing" he pointed

we were in a room that had a staircase made of actual stars and at the top was two gray wings.

"is that what I think it is?" I asked scared

"ah you heard of the story?" he asked

"what do you want with the gate keeper of 12 gates of the sky Utopia?" I hissed

"I want the power she has, like her name is, she can open any gate of evil or good, and there a certain thing that we want that been locked in those gates"

"I wonder why it was locked away because it was evil! this gate is nothing but evil! even though she can pour outs goods but the evil is two times worse than what is was in the begging! Utopia is locked in here for the same thing! for being a fallen angel! she rebel the king of the stars orders and because of that she fell her gold wings became a dirty gray, she was demon but she was close to it! you have no idea what you are releaseing!" I warned

"oh I know what I am doing"

"but who ever wakes her shall die" I barked

he pointed at me " and that's why your going to do it for me, but before I get the wings I want you to get rid of some pest"

"pest?"

he held an image in his hand " your fairy tail friends they came to rescue you, and they been destroying ever fake Lucy I put out there left to right and, at the moment they are in gate 10 two gates away form here, so Lucy I shall make you end them"

"I refused to!" I hissed those were my friends they came all this way for me!

"you don't have a choice remember?" my wrist grew hot and I fell to my knees. the urge to kill was growing.

"stop controlling me!, I am not a puppet you can use!" I raged

"your right your not a puppet your an tool, and I use you however I want to, I own you" he smiled evilly

"you might have control over my body but you don't have control over my heart nor willpower!" I hissed

"hum?"

"you push my friends around , you made me kill an innocent man, and your feed my ears with nothing but lies!" I screamed

"so? hah this is your fate, Lucy your destiny!" he told

"you messed with the wrong girl, form the wrong guild, because once I get out of your control I will beat the shit out of you because there nothing fortunate about having your fate decided for you, you have to grab your own Happiness!" I scold

"you speak a good speech, but I still control you" he laughed dangling the purple chains the bounded me to his purple chains.

"Lucy, I am Alex Nightwalker in the last decade I was known as the prince of the dark sky or nightmare, for century's I have been making dreams become nightmares and nightmare reality I darkness is my element, I can drown anyone or anything with light, anything I make evil becomes alive some people actually thought of me as an devil!" he praised

"and whats so good about that? to be fear? is that what you want to praise about?!"

"You don't know what people like me been through the past, you don't know the suffering we paid, you young folks have it easy, but when I was not immortal like I am now, we were at war, with each other, there was no such thing as good or bad, it was who could survive the longest! our life were like a game, the way to win was to kill! like you I used to be navies, I was about 15 at the time, I was engaged to a maiden name Sally Lue life was good, and you know what happen Lucy? my fiancee head was chopped of right in front of me! her blood soaked my body and the last thing she pleaded was she was sorry and she wished there was no war, she said she was sorry, her dieing wasn't her fault, it wasn't the war wasn't fault , she, we were born into the wrong place at the wrong time, we all were children of the war, it was hard back then you couldn't play outside like you could now, you couldn't be carefree because if you were you would die and no one would even notice if you disappeared that's how many people die a day"

"are you making her happy like this?"

"in this world there is nothing but fear, there no hero! no good no light! I would know I lived a century longer than you, you young ones are fooled in some fairy tale you need to wake up and realize..." he started

"no you need to realize the world has change, your right we wouldn't know what happen in your time because we are the children of this generation and there is a thing such as the light, the light is doing the good thing, the light is doing the right thing, and hero's? they are many hero out there, for me my hero's are my friends, who never let anyone hurt me, they who go so far for me they are those kind of people who never gave up on me nor hope even when you cover me form head to toe in darkness, and let me say this Alex Nightwalker you need to let go and move on, you need to rest in peace, go off to heaven because you don't belong in this time because our time has changed people are not like that anymore the thing your hold as a grudge happen in your time not ours"

he laughed " I am not going to die ever, because I already did, and I was sent to hell and hell, its hot, the flames they never die they get hotter each minute and the punishment doesn't stop, I couldn't take it so I did what I had to do so I stole dark magic form the temples of hell fire"

"what kind of magic?" I questioned

"it was dark magic form the devil himself, his power was immortality is now mine and a couple others we will never die ever again to face that "

I was quiet, I didn't know what to say, he deserve that fate, he killed without an care, he controlled people dreams and created nightmare form them, if I was in the time when he was free and around I wouldn't blame them, I would want him to suffer in hell to, but he is from a different time and for people to think life is a game, and survival I cant imagine the pain he been through he says he lost his wife, but this could all be an lie as well.

"Alex Nightwalker, why did you become so evil? so heartless?" I asked

he looked at me then at the floor " I guess I was just born this way, I cant change who I am and what I am" he told

"you can its not to late! you can change your actions.."

"NO!" he yelled

"I.., JUST... WISH.. I.. COULD.. STOP... I.. WISH I COULD BELIEVE.. he paused " but I cant, because killing is the only thing that I can avenge her, for all the deaths she seen, that I seen, that we seen, it would go over thousands, but then it got addicting and now its my new hobby, I love playing games and killing its what I do best!" he laughed

This man, there was no point saving him, there was nothing left, but hatred, he didn't even have a single salt of happiness. I wonder if

"Alex, you know, those chains they can feel what you feel" I told

"what?" he barked

"they feel the hatred you feel, the urge to kill, we darkness we drown in, its your tears, the voices we hear , wee the voices that hunted you, and the forgetting it was form you, Alex you wont get any memories we lost because you lost your too didn't you? but killing wont bring anything back"

he looked at amused " you remind me of her, she was so funny but no your theory is way off" he laughed

"I didn't tell you the whole truth girly, it true I saw my feature wife head get chopped off, and her blood spilled all over me but I was the one who chopped it off so duh her blood would cover me! and she did say sorry, because I found her sleeping with my best friend so I killed him to! and when she said stop the war, she was talking about me, because I help out with the killings I killed hundreds of people a day!" he laughed he continued " I am so Sorry Alex it didn't mean for it to be this way! but your evil what your doing is wrong so stop it stop the war stop the killing Alex please!" he chuckled.

"it was so Funny Lucy, my feature wife slept with my best friend and she begs me to stop killing and to let them free and she do anything so I told her to stay still which she did then I brought my scythe up to her neck and slice her head of!" he told

what? no one that's evil are they? but for some to do that it means there heartless, this guy he enjoys killing he knows it wrong but he still does it.

"I am that Evil, Lucy, I was cures the day I was born which was October Friday the 13 at 12:13 A.M. I was named Alex reillk Nightwalker and if spelled back wards it is Xela Killer Reklawthgin" he told

"what does that mean?" I asked

" Xela means demon and Reklawthgin means of light in a old ancient text so together it is Demon Killer of light it is cursed, my name itself is, I was born a demon, and I want surprised the my magic power was darkness and eating people light away and I also loved the color of red because it remind's me of blood and black remind me of the night" he laughed

this guy really is a demon no wonder why his wife left.

"Alex"

"go already I had enough time chit chating ts time to play our little game, the game of how Lucy kills her friends!" he laughs

no! I cant please don't make me! my body moved on its on towards the exit of 12 the gate of hell. I was walking towards the tenth.

Natsu POV: we were beating all of the fake Lucy in a blast we were only moments away form her I could feel it!.

"we are getting closer I can smell her!" Wendy smiled

"yeah she really close" Gajeel sighed

"Luce" I told. my heart this warm feeling inside, I be able to see the real you. I remember the day when I sleep over at your house when IO broke my water pipes and that day I never forget what you said.

"Lucy your really wise of you know" I smiled

"no your just an dumbass" she hissed

I laughed I love seeing that expression she only showed me, that fed up expression of how I bother her. Follow my heart huh? I thought. I thought about Lisana she makes me really wants her.

"ugh" she gagged. she had a painful expression on her and she had her hand over her heart.

"Luce you okay?" I asked

"yeah its just heart burn"she smiled "I going to go outside for a moment" she told

I nodded. she got up and walked out. I laid in her bed alone. thinking about how I would ask Lisanna to go out with me, me and Lisanna had a long history and I did promise her I marry her but I couldn't think straight laying in Lucy bed , her sent all around it was addicting like my personal own drug damn whats taking her so long anyways? I thought. I got up slowly and saw her sleeping on the path.

what is she doing? I laughed. her cheeks were red and there were tears of streams poured down her face. she cried herself to sleep but why?, why didn't she just come talk to me if she was feeling down am I not her friend? Erza, Grey conversation came up,

"guys you know we might have to let Lucy go for a little while, she just not strong enough for this"

"its not her powers that is weak it is her heart" Grey told

"but this is Lucy she been on this team for ever!" I hissed

"I know but, she has a weak heart it is so fragile it could break at any moment" Erza told

"and Master told us she might be having doubts and if we drive her anymore she going to realized she too weak to be on the team and she might end up quitting this life as a wizard" grey told

Quitting this life as a wizard, that means she leave right? but that's not Lucy I know, she doesn't give up that easy, it sounds like an lie to me.

"and we thought if she stays of a little she can make her heart stronger"

"it takes time to heal , Natsu, you know her father died, and when she was asleep on holy island for seven years, she thinks it was her fault and if she never left the mansion would still be their and he would of stilled have money from her marrying that rich guy her father wanted her to marry." Erza told

"what if this this is the wrong thing? and we just make the situation worse?" I questioned

"we are doing this for her, we will only ignore her for week or so"

"why ignore?" Grey asked

"because she needs to get stronger and stronger alone" she smiled she clenched her fist.

"Lucy can do it!" she laughed

"yeah if its anyone Lucy got this" Grey sighed

I felt like we were doing the wrong thing. who gets stronger alone? being alone would make you weaker, is it not better to be with your friends to make you strong because when you fall we can catch you, why would Master tell us to ignore her and kick her of the team? doesn't sound like him.

"you in?" she asked

"yeah if it is for Lucy" Grey told

"I guess" I replied

the memories faded away, the weeks on ignore her just keeping adding on till we couldn't remember anymore. I picked her up.

"I guess your really fragile after all arnet you?, your heart is to weak, maybe I should quit hanging out with you too, because I don't want to hurt you anymore" I smiled sadly. I walked her into her room and laid her on the bed and cover her with her sheets.

"Luce, I am going to follow my heart and date Lisanna, and I hope I wont be anymore Pain to you, but Luce no matter what you do, I will always believe in you, and I know you make it somehow so like you told me follow your heart" I smiled I got up and headed towards Lisanna place. my heart was a little unstable you should go back! go back! it told but I didn't listen, I listen to my head. go to Lisanna tell her you love her. only if I stood by your side Lucy, only if I stay by your side. a month latter I didn't even remember you, Lisanna was all I could think about, the love she gave me, how dazzling she was. I couldn't even remember a person who was named Lucy until a week latter when Midnight told us he had in his hands, and that you were were being drowned in darkness at the very moment.

My fist started on fire. I hate myself for what I did to you, I hate ti know that I was the one who made you cry, when Midnight told us, when you were alone you were even more fragile then before and you were only seconds form breaking how could I ever forgive myself to ignore you like that and pushing you aside. we were your only family, friends people who you trust but we betrayed you and your feelings.

"Natsu focus" Erza demand

I nodded " I will save you even if I have to put the the life of millions on the life or mine for yours.

"Grey get ready" Gajeel warned

"whats going on?" Erza asked

my moth parted " I smell her she only yards away" my body started to head towards her , Wendy held me back

"Wendy let go" I order

she shook her head, " All I sense is evil, wanting to kill" she told

A woman with a mini black ruffled dress with black combat boots came walking towards us. her hair was down and the purple shackles on her wrist were ringing form her movement.

"Lucy" we all told

tears rolled down her eyes "Gomen min'na gozen" she cired ( I am sorry guys)

she raised her hand and three of her keys glowed in a gold light then quickly turn purple Scorpio, Cancer and Taurus came out.

she turned to her spirits "Watashi wa kono tame ni totemo zan'nendesu" she told ( I am so sorry for this)

"devour" she told her keys vanished and the symbols came on to her face, arm and neck.

Sand warped around her body, and she held a huge ax in her right hand. her left hand her fingers came scissors.

"just Like before" Gajeel told

"that was copies of chains using Gemini powers of mimic" she told

"make sense but why are you telling us arnet we your enemy?" Carla hissed

"Carla!" we barked

"just saying this could be a trap" she told

" its not a trap, I was sent here to kill you because you will get in master way" she spit

"Luce"

"But I don't want to kill you, because you are or were my special friends so thats why you should go when you have the chance" she smiled

"you remember us?" Wendy cried

"yeah, your Wendy you have powers of healing form a dragon slayer magic, she looked at Grey you have a habit of stripping and you can use Ice magic, and turned to Erza pretty red scarlet hair and you are mounters but loves cute things, and she looked at Gajeel you were evil before but now you joined Fairy Tail and going out with my bookworm friend Levy Mcgarden and you also have the Iron dragon slayer powers she narrowed her eyes at Carla and you are cat who can see bits of the feature and she looked at me your Natsu Dragneel my best friend and the hero with the brilliant flame who I dearly wished who would be the one who would rescue me but that hero never came when I called and I was drowned in darkness with my light being eaten away." she told

"Luce.. I " I stated

"but I should say sorry, you did came to save me" she smiled

"but I am not worth saving anymore, there nothing left to save, I am just lucky enough to have some sweet memories with you all, but as you can see" she told dangling her purple shackles

"he has complete control of me, and she showed us the dark shadowy cross " this prove my light was eaten away"

"Lucy we cant give up now we came all this way" Wendy whined

"I know and that why I wanted to thank you, for coming this whole way to save me even when I fell in darkness it means alot, but I wont lie, I have an urge to kill you all and I was sent to kill you"

"then we will attack you with full force to" Grey smiled

"ah, who would of thought this time, I would be the enemy and you fight me for your life's you know sometime life is a drag"

"why do we have to fight cant we talk it out?!" I asked

"there no talking when it comes to survival" she told she put her hands over her head "stop it get out of my head quit controlling me shit I can handle this myself without your help!" she screamed

"Lucy.." Carla

"GO GET OUT THIS IS ALL A TRAP HE WANTS ME TO KILL YOU ALL ONCE I DO I WONT STOP TILL ALL OF YOUR HEARTS STOP BEATING! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND HE BEEN USING ME TO TALK TO YOU, TO SEE YOU HE BEEN WATCHING YOU THIS WHOLE TIME TO HIM THIS IS A GAME OF SURVIVAL AND TO WIN IS TO KILL EVERYONE!" she barked

"we..." Wendy sated

" We cant leave you, we promise, Midnight and everyone back and home who got us this far we will bring you back"

"you don't understand Natsu he on a complete different level.. and I..have to go now?" she asked

"what?" We questioned her confused

she got up and walked away " I am being order back" she said

"don't follow me its a trap!" she hissed

"Trap or not we are following you and bringing you back!" I raged

we followed her into a golden room

"Lucy you been a bad girl, disobey and order to kill when you first meet their eye contact, but no you took a long time to tell them thanks" he laughed

"YOU!" Gajeel hissed a man with purple spiky hair stood behind her. her eyes widen she was scared.

"You don't disobey your master Bitch!" he barked he choked her. she was scratching his hands to release her but he didn't budge.

"STOP!" I barked

"she my tool I can do whatever I want!" her face was turning blue.

"your going to kill her!" Carla cried

"no I wont she has to get that thing for me" he told and let her go and she dropped to the floor gasping for air.

This guy! how dares he!

he kicked her "get up and do it, time limited and I want this done quickly!" he order. she got up wobbly

"Hai I understand Master" she sighed annoyed she walked up the stairs. a touched the huge gray angel wings.

"WHO DARES TOUCH MY WINGS!" A voice hissed

"I Lucy Heartfilia the owner of the 12 celestial spirits I open the forgotten door of 14 Utopia the fallen angel and gate keeper of the sky!" I told

the floor rumble and the grey wings floated upwards and explode. a key floated down.

"good now open it" he smiled

"I don't want to!" she told

"obey" he order she bend don't and picked up the key

"Open the 14 gate of the Fallen angel Utopia!" she told a huge angel her hair,dress were the same color of grey as her huge her eyes were red

she looked at Lucy " you have some guts opening my gate you knows what happens don't you?" the voice asked

"I thank you for freeing me though being held in a key not my thing, for setting me free I will kill you softly"

Kill? I thought.

"DIE OWNER!" she told she raised her fist. I went to leap towards Lucy but Alex already had her in his hands.

"I wouldn't be able to control Utopia without you little tool " he smiled

"Lucy control her" he order

Lucy swing her purple chain at the Utopia

"you , have you fallen into darkness?" the voice hissed

"don't act like your all highly you might be an angel at one time but your also a fallen remember" she told

the chains warped around her. "devour" she told

Utopia vanished and Gray wings pop out of Lucy back.

I could only stare at her, the wings she had might of looked Gray but she looked like an angel who fell out of heaven just for me.

"I am going to test your power and ability Lucy or should I say Utopia" he laughed

Lucy keys spun around her. the earth shook, the air seem heavier water and sand floated around her. Light circled her head. black and white fish scales grew over black cross her left hand fingers became scissors and right hand held a huge ax, pink foam circle around her hips and arrows floated around her arms.

"YOU!" someone shouted

Yukino stood their with the snake key in her hand and Juvia stood behind.

"I looked all over for you!, where is Ren?!"

"Lucy who that?" Alex asked then he blinked " oh it is Yukino what a surprise"

"Alex Nightwalker" she spit

"If I was you Yukino I would take a good look at my tool before attacking"

her eyes widen " she is utopia and the other spirits?"

"she devour their powers, they are fused together! I think I shall call them the great Lucy and the 13 spirits of hell" he laughed

"no matter if she had a hundred I will Kill her" she vowed

"huh?" Lucy asked she laughed " you think you can kill all of us?"

"not to mention her spirits are drowned too what an inserting fight but before you fight, Lucy open the gate of the Red Gem!" he order

Lucy moved her hands up and the sky spin she pulled down a red star which became a red door.

"open" she told

"yes!" he cheered and a red gem floated out.

"its mine!"he cried its mine!

"Utopia you guarded it so well, for so many centuries"

"my..."Lucy stuttered

"ah Lucy and spirits don't talk" he laughed

"ah yes I have it, but if you want it back come get it" he smiled

"oh you cant because you Lucy and the others spirits are fused together.

"bastard!" I barked

"lets go!" Erza charged

"Lucy will you please?" he laughed

"Water sand tiger!" she barked the sand and water created a huge tiger. and I went for Wendy and Clara Gajeel blocked the attack with his Iron dragon sword.

"they weren't attacking you!" Gajeel barked

"sorry it was poised to be for Erza but master change the movements at last minute!" Lucy told

"Requip!" Erza shouted she changed into Heaven Wheel Armor. she was dressed in armor is made of silver metal. The upper part of this armor only consists of a small breastplate that is composed of feather-shaped plates pointing upwards with a large metal flower on the front which extends along her hips. Her biceps are covered by metal straps and her very large plated gauntlets sport feather-shaped plates at the edges Her waist was circled by large, decorated plates reminiscent of feathers that lie on a long skirt. She wears a pair of plated boots which is partially hidden under her skirt, each sporting metal ornaments shaped like wings. she was also wearing a neck guard made of feather-like plates and a tiara with prominent metal wings The armor also sports two pairs of large metal wings which adorn down her back, composed of metal feathers which get longer and larger at the edges.

"Pentagram Sword!" she shouted she slashes her swords in the shape of a pentagram and attacked Lucy

"Iron Dragon Club!" Gajeel shouted his arm became a long metal club and punched Lucy all the way back into the wall.

"Guys what are you doing don't go full on!" Grey barked

"we have to, her power is to strong!" Erza shouted

"looks like those two get that Lucy attacks with full power she unstoppable!" Alex laughed

"shut up no one asked you!" I hissed Lucy got back up. and she shot a arrows at Gajeel his arm was were scarped and he back flipped away from the others.

Lucy walked towards us. " Earth smash!" she laughed she jumped up high and punched her fist into the ground causing the floor to split apart.

"cant you do better than that Lucy? you have the power so show me more blood!" he order

she looked at us for a long time. " Light claw" she told and she went for grey spinning him around knocking him to walls. with a bright yellow light in the shape of an claw

"Natsu what are you waiting for?! attack! and you to Wendy!" Erza order

"Luce" I told

"show me what ya got salamander" she smiled

"Fire Dragon sword horn!" I shouted I engulfs my entire body in flames and shot myself at high speed towards Lucy.

she smiled eviler " Fire Dragon Sword Horn!" she yelled her entire body flume with flames and she came towards me head on.

shit! we ran to each other causing each other to fly into a wall.

"damn, you and the Gemini mimic power!"

"sorry my power are more useful to me at this time" she sneered

I laughed

"whats so funny?" she asked

"I never thought I see that expression again" I told I got up

"guys leave her to me, I take her out alone" I told

"if you can Pinky" she barked

her eyes were a darker shade of black I looked at Alex who was smiling. the asswhipe just smiling. so he is controlling her.

" Scissors snip!" she told she used her left arm to cut into my arm and that shit hurt.

"Fire Dragon Iron fist!" my hands on fire and went for her left hand and melted the scissors

"AHHHH!" she screamed the metal scarps fell off and the Cancer key fell to the floor.

"Natsu that's it! if you attack her powers your attacking the spirit who controls it and after that" Wendy exclaimed

"they go back to the spirit world" I told

"thank you Natsu for setting me free" Cancer told

setting free? why did that sound so deja vu?

"your Fire flame is the light" a voice echoed

"it can take away any darkness" a told

"at every tunnel there is light" a voice whispered

that's is it! what those chain people and Lucy spirits meant to get the old Lucy back I have to beat her with fire becuase my fire is the light!.

Lucy panted. "Sand storm!" she shouted a massive stand storm took filed blocking my sight.

I smelled her and she was only inches away. I caught a huge blade with my hands she swung down at me.

"how? this should of.."

"I know your scent Lucy, and I know it well, but baby let it burn!" I laughed I melted her ax and the sand causing to more keys two fall.

"Get up Lucy or I punish you!" Alex threatened

"you stay out of it" Gajeel order

"yeah this is Lucy and Natsu fight" Grey added

"Water wave!" she shouted she used her wave power to attack violently

I was being drowned in it, every time I tried to get up I would be pushed back down into the water form the wave.

I cant win against this.

"Natsu" a voice whisper

"who is this?" I asked

"who else baka! anyways , use your dragon roar , to make the water hot, it will be so hot I wont be able to control it anymore" the voice told

"thanks mermaid woman" I laughed

"I will let that go today Natsu" she barked

"Fire Dragon roar!" I told Inhaled big then exhaled fire causing the temperature of the water to go up form the heat to go up. the water dropped.

and the mermaid keys was on the floor. Lucy was breathing hard.

" Fire dragon crushing fang" I told

"Fire dragon crushing fang!" she mimicked we used one of our finger and swiped towards each other causing a huge flame explosion.

"Luce you may be able to copy me, but I can make my fire get hotter at will, can you do that?" I asked

her eyes widen, that look was no I cant, I slammed her into the floor. the Gemini key fell to the ground. she got up again. this girl she didn't stop she wouldn't sit. was this his doings or was she fighting all by herself showing us she is strong?

" Light ray" she barked

"fire dragon roar" I told my fire took out her ray. and the Leo key fell

"ugh" she wheezed

"Natsu take out the other powers around her" Grey advised

I nodded while she was wheezing I jumped towards her taking out the foam, and arrows and the gravity.

Aries, Sagittarius and the Libra key clatter to the ground.

"expand!" she told her black and white fish scales expanded out towards me.

"Shit it those weird long as fish things form the games!" I yelled while running away

"Pisces is not weird!" Yukino disagreed.

" Fire Dragon Flame Elbow!" I yelled bursting flames from my elbow into the black and white arms. I heard the sizzle form the scales.

her arm turned back to normal and the Pisces key fell.

only three left huh? Virgo, Capricorn and the utopia. I thought

"human subordination" Lucy called

"bring out Neji Hyuga!" she order

who? I thought

a man with long black hair and wearing a black forehead protector that he wore snugly over his forehead. and a white shirt with loose sleeves, closed on the right shoulder, with a fastener running down the right part of the chest, matching pants, with a dark navy grey apron tied around his waist and black shinobi sandals.

"who is this guy?" I asked

" I am Neji Hyuga and I am a form the second branch of the Hyuga clan" he told

"where are you form, you dress funny"

"I could say the same to you, but I am form Konoha which village are you form?" he asked

"um Magnolia" I answered

"never heard of it, which Kage is yours?" he asked

"Kage what is that?" I asked

"Neji he not form your world, and I revise you form the dead"

"like Orochimaru Renicarnation?" he asked_  
_

"I have no idea what you are talking about but just use your magic" she barked

"Magic you mean Ninjustu?" he asked

"I don't know just take him out and why did I even call you?" she sighed

" Um this is weird but Fire dragon roar" I shouted and roared fire at him. he flew back and landed on his feet coolly like one of those Ninjas.

"fire element Ninjustu huh?" he told

I came towards him "byakugan" he told at the temple of his white gray eyes veins bulge and ewe it was weirder than Midnight bone arm thing.

I went for an punched. he dodge it with his hand.

"Gentle fist art!" he told he used fast speed and started hitting my arms, chest, neck " Eight Trigrams sixty four palms ' he told the speed of him hitting me moved up rapidly.

my body felt week and I fell to my knees.

" what are you?" he asked

"what do you mean?"

"I don't sense any charka out of any of you, or to be exact where am I?, why isn't there any war here? did Madara and Obito kill everyone and turned the moon red? did he get Naruto?" he asked

"dude we have no idea what you are talking about" Grey told

I got up wobbly "Fire Dragon elbow flame" I elbowed him with my flames in the gut.

"ugh!" he coughed and he vanished and the Capricorn key fell.

"I shouldn't of had used that key or him" she quaked

two more left, huh? I thought , I only got to take down in Virgo and Utopia now and I have my old Lucy back.

"Earth monster!" she called a monster out of the earth came out.

"Natsu my weakness is the fresh part of the crust, it will crumble to dust" Virgo whispered

"but how?" I thought

"go for the top parts" she told

the monster went for me and I punched it with fire no affect which is the fresh part?

I kicked every spot with fire it didn't even leave a scratch.

Lucy swatted me with the hand. while is was flying back I saw a muddy spot on the top.

fresh! I thought I flew on the top of the head and slammed my fist into it. causing the monster to crack and split apart and crumble to dust. Virgo key dropped

Lucy eyes they were a dirty shade of gray I could see the her brown eyes right behind.

the more I took out her keys her eyes lighten.

"Natsu" she hissed

"Lucy, do you here me?" I asked

"of course I do you annoying pink hair salamander kid" she smiled

that smile, I saw it again " Lucy do you trust me?" I asked

"Lucy" Alex warned

tears rolled down her cheek " I don't anymore"

"Luce" I said she backed up with her hands over her chest.

"you lied to me, you all did, you ignore me, left me behind abandoned me, betrayed me and made me cry and made me feel unwanted, I don't trust any of you anymore I want to but I don't want to be hurt again if I do" she cried

"Lucy we know we hurt you" Erza said

"but take a chance, you cant always be afraid" Carla told

"because you are a part of this family so..." they started

"Lucy, we are sorry" Erza, Wendy,Grey told

"me too if I hurt you" Gajeel huffed

"same here Juvia didn't mean to make you cry" Juvia told

"I am not sorry" I told rudely

"Natsu!" Erza told

"No let me talk" I told her I came closer to Lucy " I am not sorry for making you cry, or leaving you behind... and I am not sorry for loving you" I told

"what?" she asked

"you heard me, I not going to say I am sorry for those things, because I am going to make you cry, but I cry with you and I am going to leave you behind you you can stand your own ground and catch up to me on your own, and I am not sorry for loving you because loving you not only makes me stronger but it is the best thing that has ever happen to me" I confessed

"Natsu" she whisper

"I know you might not want to forgive me, and you might hate, but I refuse to let you be in darkness alone and suffering any longer I will bring you back to light again I just want things to be how they used to be." I told

"use to be" she repeated

"Lucy don't listen to him! he will just hurt you again, betray you! one who is alone is forever alone" Alex barked

"you shut up!" Erza demand pointing a sword at his neck he grinned but hushed up.

"yeah just me, you m happy Erza and the others laughing"

"Laughing huh?"

"and lots of drinking"

"Cana" she smiled

"and us going to adventures together" I smiled

"being a part of Fairy tail!" she smiled

"I am a part of Fairy tail!" she laughed

do it now! my voice told now or never!

"Lucy do you trust me?" I asked again

"yeah I believe in you since the first day I met you" she smiled

"good now give me your hand" she gave me her hand I pulled her into a hug

"Natsu" she told

"sorry this will hurt" I told

I put my fist that was on flames against her stomach

I heard her gasp.

"I had to get Utopia who was in you, now your free Lucy, free form Darkness and pain and Nightwalker" I told I heard a pair of shackles hit the floor.

"Natsu" she moaned

I looked at her, her eyes were big and dark brown, the loving caring eyes I loved

"baka you baka!" Nightwalker shouted

the red gym thing in his hand shattered his eyes widen and his lip twitched

" you are the fool you were the one who used Midnight and Lucy and tried to put the world in darkness again!" I barked

"you guys the sky!" Erza pointed

we looked up the black sky with the stars turned blood red and the stars starting to fall out.

"SHIT!" Grey barked we looked at him and there was a huge silver triangular star in his shoulder he pulled it out half of was covered in blood.

"is this a star?" he asked

"whats happening?" Carla asked

"The Sky its falling! the sky is falling!" Wendy cried

"your friend here broke the balance of the world" Alex told

"I did?" I asked

"you idiot your always destroying things" Grey barked

"we defeated her so why is the problem only getting worse?" Gajeel asked

"you defeated her but you also harm the the gate keeper, that woman hold's up all the stars in the sky, and since you took her out those stars are.." he started

"they're going to fall" Gajeel added

" they are not stars there are gates" Yukino told

"all of those stars are gates, there could be millions of evil ones, or good, but once the reached earth, they will all pour out" Erza told

"and because she out of the picture the world going to be pushed out of balance right?" I asked

Alex nodded his head " damn I shouldn't of let her fight I screw up again damn" he told giving us an happy evil grin it looked like he as more happy then worried.

Lucy spirits circle around us.

"Thank you for saving Lucy form darkness" Aries thanked

Scorpio looked at the blood red sky with stars which are gates falling out of it. " there worst has just to come"

"this is life or death" Virgo told

"Life or death?" Gajeel gulped

"if we don't stop those stars form falling its the end of all of humanity" Capricorn told

"how do we stop it?" Erza asked

"you guys cant, only she can" Aries pointed at Lucy

"but Lucy hurt, Baka over here hit her hard enough to make sure she will stand down" Carla cried

"only a celestial wizard has the power to use us and Utopia, and only Utopia can hold up the stars"Cancer explained

"but is Lucy did that, that would mean she would be Utopia wouldn't she?" Wendy asked

"Hai" she answered

"and if she becomes her she cant leave this place!" Gajeel snarled

"we cant let her become Utopia after we just saved her!" I argued

"this is to save the world"Aquarius raged

"Aquarius she cant, she injure even if she did, she would die shortly after wards because she wouldn't have enough magic to lift it because of the injury and magic is one life and if she ran out and the stars would fall out again" Leo told

"so what do we do then!" she barked

"Can I?, I am celestial wizard as well" Yukino asked

"why Yukino?" Lucy asked

"all my life I been follow wicked paths, I lost many important things to me, I been on this dark path to long but you Fairies have not only shown me the light but Midnight as well" she smiled

"Yukino" Wendy told

"its fine, this way its to save the world and I can be with my family again, Lucy, I have a feeling you be need down there, and you have friends who care about you"

Lucy ten keys nodded.

"Master don't do this" Pisces pealed

"She will take care of you, and she loves her spirits so you will fit right in"

"Master" Libra paled

"I have to do this for the balance of the world, I must so please understand and respect my wish so as your master this is my last order live happy Protect Lucy and the world walk and bathe in the light of good" she told them

she turned to Lucy spirits " I want you to put the guardian in me"

"you are brave" Taurus smiled

"you shall never be forgotten for this" Sagittarius told

Yukino nodded. all of the Lucy spirits raised their hand in the air and Libra and Pisces joined in

"We the spirits of the 12 gates call out the gate keeper of the sky Utopia!" they shouted their arms glow in a gold color two dirty gray wings foalted down.

"go ahead" Leo told

Yukino touched the wings and a key dropped

she picked it up "devour" two gray wings came out of her back.

"Yukino" Lucy cried

"I am sorry I tired to kill you, my anger and hatred covered my eyes, and I hope you can forgive me" she said

Lucy nodded her head.

" I wish you all luck she spin and stars warped around her turning her gray wings and dress turned gold, and then we found our self floating above the earth on the purple and gold sparkle dusty milky way

"Let This be an message to all people who are trapped in a wicked darkness, you shall cowered in fear, for the light will always beat darkness and Fairy Tail is not a guide to be messed with" she warned loudly her voice echoed the world.

she smiled " I felt like I had to do that"

" Lucy I will be watching you and Fairy tail form the throughout the galaxy and make sure you take good care of my precious keys" she told

she looked at me " and you better take care of her" she mumbled under her breath

"I will" I laughed

"goodbye Fairy tail" she said Ren and Midnight appeared at her side waving goodbye to us.

"never think I would ever say this but you really look sexy as an angel" Midnight told

"oh shut up" she slapped him

" Mommy an angel!" Ren awed

the huge golden gate stood in front of us.

"Looks Ren gets that happy family he prayed for after all" Erza smiled

"yeah" Grey added

"look at that laughter filled with happiness" Lucy smiled

"its amazing, and here they are together again" Wendy chirped

"and so are we" I laughed

we all hugged each other

"um guys where Lilly and Juvia?" I asked

" here" they told angrily in the middle of our circle

"where did you go ya damn cat?" Gajeel barked

"I tired to find Juvia, unlike you I had to go through all the gates, and I never want to come back here"

"whatcha see?" Gajeel provoked

"NEVER AGAIN!" Lilly roared

Juvia looked at Yukino " Juvia glad she happy, and with her family again" Juvia awed

"me to" Carla smiled

"lets go home shall we?" Erza asked

"yeah!" we shouted we jumped trough he gold door which spit us out back into our world and front of the guide then the door went back into the sky somewhere off in the stars.

"LUCY!" they shouted

everyone came running towards Lucy.

"we glad your and okay" Levy said

she blushed and patted Levy head " Mina I am home"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Found**

**when I was lost you found me**

**When I drifted out far away in the dark sea**

**you came swim all the away for me**

**When I cried at night**

**You held my hand**

**when I said I need you**

**you came to me in a flash and stood next to me the whole night**

**I am glad to be found**

**and found in your heart and love.**

**~browneyes226**

* * *

**That was chapter 16 (2:00) yay Lucy is saved and Natsu confessed! the world is safe again but for how long? we also saw why Erza and Grey and Natsu really kicked Lucy off the team for, but Natsu said that doesn't sound like a good reason they should and he also said Master wouldn't say a thing like that so does that mean they been tricked and if so by who? and why? Lucy finally admitted she loves Natsu ! hehe what is going to happen next to our Fairy Tail hero's in the next chapter find out! oh what happen to Alex Nightwalker? it seems like he didn't win after all or did he? he still had the evil smile when the stars were falling. I going to say it know tomorrow the last chapter for this story but Falling beneath the stars shall continue into the next story which will be called Awakening of triple 777 which will be out on Saturday ! in that story our main chapters will be Natsu and Lucy of course but also Erza and we will see her story with Jellal! and Grey and Juvia are also chapters in this so will something click with them, Laxus will have his own part to and of course Wendy has a spot with a boy? hum I wonder who?! and also Gajeel love story with Levy! so that the world safe what will happen? and what happen to those Angels who were gods? who knows maybe they will come back in the next chapter or next story hint! oh did you guys like how Neji was in here! hehe! poor him he was all confused! remember to leave reviews and follow sorry for the late, late update! alright till next time! :)**


	17. Chapter 17 ( 1:00) THE END

**Hey guys it browneyes226 and this is the end of ****Falling Beneath The Stars**** I am thinking about do a spring break special for it tomorrow so tell me what you think of that! I will be continuing this story plot in my next story Awakening Triple 777 because we need to find out what happen to Alex Nightwalker and in that Story we will see how Natsu and Lucy relationship gores, Erza and Jellal will also be in this and including Juvia and Grey do you think something could click there? and then we Have Gajeel and Levy and also have Wendy and Laxus, so the next story will have alot of POV form those chapters. So in the last chapter Lucy admit to herself she love Natsu and the heart burn she felt was heart ache form the pain and jealously of Lisanna yes everyone Lucy isn't so dense anymore thank god! and Natsu also confessed he like her but did Lucy get it? Fairy tail might of or might of not won the battle with Alex, even though the red gem shattered he was still smiling evil like he did win, so the question is did Alex get what he want or did he not? Yukino became Utopia and seal her inside of her becoming the new spirit of the sky and she finally with her family again yay! I also had Neji Hyuga make a guest scene in that chapter! and I winder if those Angles are ever coming back into the story lets find out in the last Chapter of ****Falling Beneath The Stars****! you guys know what to do make sure you leave reviews and follow and look forward to the next story Awakening Triple 777 which the first chapter shall be update sometime tomorrow! ;)**

* * *

**_You and Me_**

**together once again**

**Hand in Hand**

**you belong next to me**

**because without you by my side...**

**I might go crazy**

**I might go suicidal well maybe**

**without you next to me I scream so the world feels my lost**

**So stay by me forever**

**and till I die**

**until my last breath**

**until I can't open my eyes any longer**

**until I leave this world**

**because if you leave me when I am still alive**

**to me that's worse than death.**

**~browneyes226**

_**Somewhere deep underground... ( Normal POV)**  
_

_"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS NIGHTMARE!" a voice howled_

_"um the red gem" Alex answered_

_"why is it shattered?" _

_"because those Fairy Tail people actually attacked Utopia I didn't think they would actually attack her like that" Alex told_

_"then think next time deep shit!" an other voice yelled_

_"watch your langue Takashi!" a voice warned_

_"you are always a bitch Fuzen!" a voice yelled_

_"Alex, your lucky enough we can still use this to power Awakening triple 777"_

_"where are those undercover we hired?"_

_"here" a voice said a man with red flaming hair and red eyes in a red robe came walking towards the stair case and bowed_

_and behind him was a man with sky blue hair and eyes. wearing a blue robe_

_"Sora Angel of the Sky here"_

_"Huojin Angel of fire here"_

_"they did good" a voice praised_

_"you may change to your regular form"_

_Sora robe turned into a sky blue shirt and he was wearing black pants and he had on a black lather coat and black leather boots._

_Huojin had a ripped up red vest and ripped up dark blue jeans and he had red flaming glasses on and red shoes._

_"I hate calling myself an angel sounds so weak, Jeez even if we are lying I am a god! not some damn puny angel" Sora told_

_"did you do it?" the voice asked_

_"yeah here is your dead great god" Huojin told tossing the dead body to them_

_"good now we are only one step away from unlocking master from the gates of hell"_

_"now we just got to power up Awakening triple 777 with a shattered gem, Nightmare destroyed" they said together_

_"it still works Jeez, and I still have a back up plan if needed" he told_

_"which would be?"_

_"the girl she still has some of Utopia powers in her, it to late to get Utopia since that Yukino girl is her now, but that Lucy girl still has some power leaked in her" Alex explained_

_"and how do you know?" they asked_

_"I have my ways" he smiled evilly_

_"well she could make the gem three times stronger if it is true of what he says" a voice laughed_

_the sun shone upon their faces._

_a man with Violet blue eyes and orange wavy hair laughed show his inhuman sharp teeth. " well this shit going to rock the moutherfuckin house"_

_"langue Takashi!" a woman warned with no hair and yellow eyes._

_"always sucking my dick Fuzen" he complained_

_"Sora, Huojin, Nightwalker you will all be doing the next part of the stage with Takashi leading you guys" she told_

_"why me?" Takashi pouted_

_"because master said your best fit"_

_"damn you him and the others always up my ass" he said he jumped over the table he was smaller than everyone else his long wavy orange hair was pulled back into a ponytail but some of his orange bangs were let loose_

_"why are you letting some 12-year-old lead us?" Sora asked_

_"got a problem with it bollocks?" he raged a huge spirit wolf head stood behind howling_

_"um no sir" Sora said quickly_

_ " good then" he smiled Huojin and Nightwalker chuckled_

_"let go pussy bitches!" he yelled_

_"Takashi Langue" the woman warned_

_"shut the hell up whore let me do my damn job" he quacked_

_"a fourteen year old should not use those words" she __said_

_"Fuzen I older than your great one hundred year old ugly ass grandmother leave me the hell alone before I kill ya" he warned_

_"do whatever Takashi" she said_

_"pussy bitches lets roll!" he order_

_"I don't like this guy" Sora whispered to Huojin_

_"did you say something deep shit?" Takashi asked scary to Sora_

_"um no" Sora lied_

_"go suck dick pussy bitch!" he yelled_

_"what is he saying?" Huojin asked Nightmare_

_"I been working for this guy for years now, and I still don't know" Alex told honestly_

_"Alex how strong our these bastards?" he asked_

_"they are strong to last in a fight and show you a good fun one but they are not strong enough to get in the way of our plans" Nightmare laughed_

_"this is going to be the best bloody carp I am somewhat happy master chose me!" he laughed_

_"our boss is a sadistic" Sora whined Sora, Huojin, and Alex followed Takashi out of the underground dark cave and up into the light of the world_

**Meanwhile...**

_Lucy POV: " Mina I am home" I smiled the guide trample me with hugs._

_"Lucy I am so sorry" Cana said_

_"Cana its okay" I replied honestly what happen back then is done and __forgotten_

_"Lets throw her a welcome back party!" Jet yelled_

_"its more thank god your alive party!" Romeo disagreed_

_"No its welcome back to the light party!" Droy told_

_"or maybe is welcome Home party" Lisanna said with her finger on her lip._

_they all looked at her with sparkles in their eyes " That's it!"_

_She smiled and walked away, I wonder what was with her?, normally and is it just me or did she pick up a little fat on her waist naw it just the lighting and the angle she at yeah.. but she is always like all over Natsu but then I thought I heard... no had to imagine it he would never say he love's me would he?_

_"Lucy come outside I wanna talk ta ya" he told I nodded my head and followed he walked pretty far away from the guide " just to talk"_

_"Natsu where are we going?" I asked_

_"somewhere" he __answered_

_"I going back if you can't tell me" I __threatened_

_he turn around to me with pleading eyes " Just Trust me" those words were like the magic charm to my ears, like he told to me at the 12 gate in the stars "trust me"._

_"fine" I sighed he pulled my hand down towards a forest, I couldn't believe my eyes._

_"this is.." I gasped_

_" The Rainbow Sakura" he __replied_

_"you remember that from all those years?" I asked amazed_

_"how could I forget you wanted to see it so bad but you were sick!" he laughed_

_"yeah" I giggle_

_"Luce, do you remember..." he stated_

_"hey what happen with you and Lisanna, she seemed down , and she wasn't all over you like normal did something bad happen when I was gone?" I asked _

_"about that, me and Lisanna broke up" he told_

_"why?" I questioned him_

_"because there someone else I love" I twitch my eye he is a player! I keep falling in love with players!_

_"Did you follow your heart or listen to that small narrowed mind of yours?" I __sneered_

_"I followed my heart" he garb my hand and put it over his heart. " can you hear how my heart shouts it wants to be with you?" he asked_

_My face felt hot took my hand away " Baka don't just say something like that! and don't.."_

_"you think I am lying Luce?" he questioned_

_" I know you are" I told_

_he grinned evilly "how so?"_

_"because out of the seven years I loved you, you paid no mind to me!'" I roared I confessed my eyes widen and I cover my mouth with my hands. baka! lie! say it isn't true! I thought_

_" you like me for seven years?" he questioned_

_Lie! Lie! I thought. I sighed it's already out, I need to be honest with myself and my feelings and with him it's not like he going to say I like you too so whats the big deal?._

_"yeah the first day when you met me, and told me I take you to Fairy Tail that the day I always admire you, then the admiration grew into something more until I couldn't help but fall in love with you, I bet you think I am weird and not enchanting but.. I think I fell In love with you at first sight" I smiled __shyly_

_"Luce" he said_

_"I know , you don't feel the same way, you Like Lisanna, you even told me, that's what your heart wants, and the day you asked me what does my heart want, I couldn't answer because I was to scared ,I was afraid of you rejecting me and I didn't want my heart to break so I am just glad we are friends again" I stood up and played with the Rainbow suakra petals I looked at him " I am glad to be part of fairy tail and a part of everyone life again, I hate remembering those nights I spent alone, the nights I cried by myself the night I had those horrifying dreams and became one darkness, I never want.." I cried tears fell my down._

_Natsu stood behind me. when did he? I __thought_

_"I know Luce" he told he pulled me into his chest warping his arms around me. Natsu he feels so warm._

_"Luce, you been through a lot, you been through some pain, you been hurt, betray and even drowned, but let me stay by your side so I can take those feelings away, let me be your teddy bear at night when you have a bad dream, let me replace that hurt and pain with love.." he paused and looked into my eyes..._

_" let me be the support you need" he told_

_"Natsu" I whispered does he even know what he saying?!_

_"Lucy I told you I wasn't sorry for loving you, and I am not, because damn girl!" he laughed_

_"I love you so much, I can't just hold it in any longer" he told_

_hold what? I thought he pushed me against the tree. and he hungrily stare at my lips._

_"I been waiting for you, for your scent, to see those beautiful dark brown eyes and that smile" he admitted_

_"Natsu"_

_"Lucy, I love you, and I followed my heart, and I want you, not anyone else, I don't care what comes at me, they can never take your place in my heart"_

_"I have a place in your heart?" I questioned_

_"yeah right here" he pointed at his chest._

_this has to be a dream it must be! and if so never wake me up!_

_"Lucy, when I told Lisanna we were done, It hurt I have to admit that, she has a special place in there as well, but my feelings for you, are stronger I knew I liked you for a while but.. you seemed so fragile I thought if I stayed by your side to long you would break and leave but I was guess afraid of you saying no"_

_"baka" I laughed_

_he joined in " yeah that's me, your baka"_

_I pulled his shirt and his eyes widen " do you know what you just said?" I asked_

_he smirked " yeah I do, but do you?"_

_"hah! of course I know!, so Natsu does that mean you are mine and mine alone?" I grinned_

_"only yours Luce" he told_

_I let go of his shirt. " do you know how long I waited to hear those words? to me it sound just like a dream, a fantasy"_

_"well if this was just a dream or fantasy then I say never ever wake me up, because I wouldn't want this moment to end" he __flirted_

_he picked me up and spin me around. "Lucy you are a lot lighter than before, did Nightwalker not feed you or something?" he __asked_

_"do you want me to punch you baka!" I hissed_

_"oh Lucy gotten angry!" he teased_

_"you're doing this on purpose!"_

_is it my fault I lost weight? I was stressed and now that I think about it I haven't eaten at all once_

_RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE GROWL._

_Natsu bursted out laughing _

_"it's not funny!" I __barked_

_"so I take that as he didn't feed you"_

_I stare at my black combats boots __embarrassed_

_"Lucy, you look hot wearing all black" he said_

_my face grew hot._

_"and the Mini ruffle mini dress really turns me on, but your master had to be a prev to make you wear this" he hissed_

_"he might have been Natsu" I laughed_

_" that bastard the next time I see him I beat the shit out of him for hurting my Lucy.. I never got to hit him once after he choked you " he vowed_

_"My Lucy?" I questioned with my eye brows raised_

_he gave a devilish look " Yeah, if anyone going to own you its going to be me"_

_I step back " Natsu why do you look all evil now?" I asked __quickly_

_"I almost forgot" he laughed evilly he slammed me on the ground softly and stood over me._

_"Get off!" I order_

_"that's no way to treat your master Luce" he smiled_

_he brought his nose to my hair and sniffed it_

_"I missed this smell, the smell of strawberries" he said, _

_"so you tackled me to sniff me? what are you a dog?" I laughed_

_he came closer to my face._

_"Natsu what are you doing?"_

_"Just be quiet" he hushed me_

_he was only inches away from my lips. his eyes widen_

_"sorry I thought I could hold myself back Luce but I can't." he told_

_what I thought? his lips reached mine and his tongue enter. I was to dazed to say anything or do anything._

_he pulled back " sorry Luce, I couldn't.." he looked at me "Luce...?"_

_after__ that all I saw was rainbows and unicorns._

_Natsu POV:_

_ I pushed her to the ground softly not hard enough to hurt her of course she was still healing for the injury from before I gave her._

_"Get Off!" she barked. ah how cute, so stubborn headstrong._

_"that's no way to treat your master Luce" I smiled_

_that smell I thought so addicting like my own personal drug. I sniffed her golden blond hair_

_"I missed the smell, the smell of strawberries" I told that was her smell, the one I couldn't mistake the smell was so sweet , I drove me insane every time she came close to me. she is like a strawberry wanting to be eaten and I am the bad, bad dragon who wants to eat her. Jeez Natsu keep it together! don't think like that!_

_"so you tackled me to sniff me? what are you a dog?" she laughed Lucy a dog? I thought she said the most hurtful things without even realizing it._

_I came closer to her face, she was drawing me closer to her, just looking at me with her mouth parted her big dark brown innocent eyes and she was also wearing a mini black ruffle dress and combat books, she was hot, her hair was down._

_her eyes widen " Natsu what are you doing?" she asked_

_"just be quiet" I hushed her._

_I was only inches away from her lips her eye widen even more than the last time. is she scared, shock? confuse?_

_"sorry I thought I could hold my self back Luce but I can't" I told her _

_while she was still thinking I put my lips against her forcing my tongue in, she was heaven her breath even smelled like mint?_

_must be gum I thought. I wanted to do so much more, Jeez Natsu get a hold of yourself you can do those things someday but today not the day! I felt my hand reaching for the end of her dress. I back up damn that was close! I thought_

_"Sorry Luce I couldn't..." I said I looked at her " Luce...?"_

_I sighed she was out and here I was getting very very bad sexual feelings. out of all times to be knocked out why today Luce? I turn my head away from her. Jeez clam down Natsu this isn't the first time you had this feeling. I remember the time she dressed up as a sexy maid, then a waitress and then cheer leading outfit. I laughed and looked at her all dazed of who knows where dreaming who knows what._

_"we been together for a long time haven't we? so Luce I need you to stay by my side, till the day I die because if you leave me now, when I am still alive to me that's worse than death" I __whispered_

_her eyes widen " No Mr. Unicorn I asked for a strawberry banana smoothie not some blueberry banana smoothie" she __muttered_

_I sinkers what is she dozing off about? her eyes widen and she got up breathing hard._

_"had a bad dream?" I asked_

_"it was good at first but then the unicorn expected me to pay 90,000 yen for a smoothie!" she __cried_

_I open my mouth that's a a lot of yen for some smoothie I would of been horrified to. "at least It was a dream" I laughed_

_"Yeah"_

_I grab her hand. " Luce will you go out with me? to make it official?" I asked_

_she turned her head away from me but I could see she was blushing " do you even have to ask , you should know the answer already by now" she __pouted_

_"I want to hear it from you" I provoked_

_"you're an evil man!" she quacked_

_"say it!" I order_

_"Yeah I want to be your girlfriend and to stay by your side" she __confessed_

_she hit me in the back_

_"ouch!" I yelped_

_"it was embarrassing!" she __whined_

_"how did you think I felt?!" I barked_

_"it doesn't matter its official I am your girlfriend now" she smiled_

_"yeah you are" I smiled shyly._

_"Luce go change" I __demand_

_"why?" she asked_

_"if you still want to stay a virgin I would go" I __warned_

_"how did you know I was..?" she __started_

_"we all know Luce.. but go if you want to keep that tittle and not want to be rape" I __scold_

_her jaw dropped and something floated out of it. and she ran away fast towards her house._

_I walked slowly back to the guide, I did it! I told her how I feel! I feel so much better! like a ton of weight been lifted of my shoulders_

_"Natsu" a voice told_

_Lisanna was at the end of the park she was wearing a yellow tank top and some blue pants. is it just me or did she gain a bit of weight? she had a yellow butterfly clip in her short white hair._

_"Lisanna" I said_

_she started walking towards me " is this what you truly want?, if you don't really like her I go back out with you now, and we can forget this ever happened"_

_"Lisanna, I am sure this is what I want" I told_

_"but Natsu, what about me? what about how I feel?!" she screamed_

_"Lisanna I am sorry but... I can't do... I Like her... to just I am sorry" I __stutterer_

_"so is this how we end, just like that!" she told_

_"Lisanna I already told you.."_

_"Natsu I am pregnant!" she __cried_

_my mouth dropped did she just say what I thought she just said._

_"please tell me you said that out of anger" I begged_

_"no, I am pregnant I found out yesterday afternoon I need you, I can't do this alone" she told_

_"are you sure?" I asked_

_"yes and the only person I have ever slept with would be you and that other guy on the other planet but that doesn't matter I know you're the father though"_

_"I used a condom every time" I __said_

_"expect that one time when we were drunk you said you were out and just screw it doesn't matter anyways , going to marry you" she told_

_ oh tats right, but that was a long time so wait has she been..." due date hoe far are you?" I questioned_

_" June 29 X977" she __answered_

_"Lisanna do want to keep it?" I asked_

_"yes" she __answered_

_"Congrats" a voice squeaked_

_we turned around to see Lucy in a white and pink stripped sweater wearing blue jeans and brown boots she had half of her hair in a ponytail on the right side with a white bow holding it up the rest of her hair was down._

_"Luce" I __said_

_"its okay, it means your going to be a father soon, you should be happy your kid inside her" Lucy __continued_

_"and why are you so small though you are at the end second trimester are you not?" she asked_

_"yes but I have a small ball she pulled up her shirt and there it was a perfect small stomach._

_"is your kid a munchkin or something?" she laughed_

_"no it runs in our family we never get that big, not even during pregnancy that why I didn't even know I was until l I notice I couldn't fit any of my hand-made clothes anymore, I was so small Mira had to make me clothes but now they don't fit and we know why now."_

_"oh Lucky! that means you don't get stretch marks or get fat some girl would kill to have that!" Lucy __admire_

_"yeah, but it getting close to my third trimester, its embarrassing I couldn't even tell until now" she giggled_

_"well you and Natsu been together for a long time, and how time fly's how were you spouse to know you were when it's a trait that runs in your family you and Mira are unbelievable skinny" Lucy told_

_"Lucy you're not mad are you?" she asked_

_"No congrats both of you" Lucy smiled_

_"I keep screwing things up, making you both cry I am sorry" I told_

_they looked at me and laughed " you think too much"_

_"how can I not?I am with Lucy and you have a baby growing in your stomach, and Lucy I am with you but I have an other woman pregnant with my kid growing inside of her, how can you guys not be angry?"_

_"oh no we are" they told me in low voices_

_"but when the time comes we will figure it out" Lucy told_

_"and we are here to support each other" Lisanna added_

_"even though I hate her guts she seems important to you" they barked pointing their fingers at each other_

_I smiled shyly what did I just get myself into? they help me stand up._

_"I promise to make you both smile, I be there for our baby, Lisanna and Lucy I be there for you when ever you call"_

_"I know" Lisanna __said_

_"Humph" Lucy huffed_

_"let's go I am hungry" Lucy told taping her flat __stomach_

_"me to" Lisanna said_

_"your paying" they order with flames bursting out of them. I raised my hands up._

_"Hai Hai" I laughed_

_we went into a restaurants and sat down they laughed and giggle and all I could do is gaze._

_what am I going to do? I love them both, but I have stronger feelings for Lucy but then I have responsibly as a father for my unborn child that growing inside Lisanna, I don't want my kid to grow up without a father, when my foster dad vanished without a trace I felt unwanted, alone I don't want my kid to feel that way. what do I do? because If I chose one I be hurting the other but.. I cant leave either, I want to be there for Lucy but I want to be there for Lisanna._

_I slammed my head in my hands. I stuck of which road to take._

_"by the way Natsu" Lisana told_

_"yeah?" I said raising my head. Lucy looked at me concern while drinking some pink __lemonade_

_"here" she gave me a paper it was an ultrasound._

_"wow the kid is big but your so small" I chuckled_

_"making fun of me and my family genes?" she asked scary_

_" no, but wow this is my kid huh?"_

_"its a girl they told, but I don't have a name yet so have any ideas and it has to be a good one" she told_

_"um is Taylor good?" I asked_

_"no" Lucy and Lisanna roared_

_"sorry jeez"_

_"can I try?" Lucy asked_

_"go for it" I told_

_"what about Alice it means Noble Exalted" she told_

_Lisana eyes sparkle " its perfect what do you think Natsu?" she asked_

_"its pretty where did you come up with that name Luce?" I asked_

_"I am a writer so there are many names I come up with up a day, and I thought Alice would be a good name for a girl who might have pink or white hair" she answered harshly_

_"thanks Lucy you been a big help, but I have to go to my next shift, see you guys later" she told_

_I waved her off and looked at Lucy she was pissed._

_"Lucy are you okay?" I asked_

_"huh what?" she asked annoyed_

_"your pissed?" I said sad_

_"no more like annoyed"_

_"about what?" I asked_

_her eye twitch " you might not want to ask me that right now"_

_"Lucy I am sorry if it is about Lisanna being pregnant, I didn't know till today"_

_" about her being pregnant and having a baby soon is not pissing me of well it kind of is but that not why I am annoyed"_

_"is it Lisanna or me?" I asked_

_"both of you two have a tiny part of it but.. I more pissed at that Nightwalker guy"_

_"he did control you" I told_

_"Natsu even though the chains came off one of my marks didn't" she __whispered_

_"what do you mean?" I asked_

_she showed me her arms ans sure enough one of the marks were gone but the other was still on and moving._

_"don't worry about it too much, maybe it come off tomorrow" I lied_

_she smiled "ah your right"_

_"lets go or we will be late to your welcome home party" I told_

_she nodded we got up and walked out I left the yen on the table. I held her hand as we walked down the street. if anything else I know I never leave her, I promise her, what ever thrown at us we will be aright and I will be by her side always, and she will be by mine till the day I die. we walked into the guide._

_"LUCY!" the guide yelled there were balloons and streamers everywhere and on the table was a cake that said welcome home._

_"Mina" she cried a tear rolled down her cheek. that's right Natsu let all tomorrow worries happen tomorrow but for today live be happy she alive and here next to you and in your arms. A tear rolled down my face._

_"Salamander didn't think were a person to cry" Gajeel laughed_

_"I can now, because she in my arms, I can cry because there my fucking tears of joy Gajeel!" I barked_

_he laughed and raised his beer cup up to me showing __admiration_

_"I want to make a toast to Lucy! welcome home!" Master smiled_

_we all raised our glasses and cheered "LUCY WELCOME BACK!" for the rest of the night, we dance, laugh, drank most people were out or went home._

_we sat around the table_

_"Lucy how did you get that power?" Jet asked_

_"I was drowned in darkness because of some foolish wish" She __answered_

_"wish for power why?" Levy asked_

_"because I thought I was weak, and I wanted to be noticed by you guys again, and there was pain that scared my heart and I wished to forget it was quite a stupid wish" she __answered_

_"but why?" Wendy_

_"because I was pushed away, and every night it was the same nightmare every night, the voice would come back day after day it voice was a million of demons in one"_

_"Nightmare I mean Alex does have the power to control dreams and create nightmares and he drowns people in darkness as a living" Erza said_

_"No it was different I knew Alex voice but this voice I don't think it was human it sound like a demon from hell" she admitted_

_"what did it say?" Grey asked_

_"it could me, it would send someone to give me power so I could open 12 gates and it keep muttering something but this Awakening triple 777 and a Red gem and how it will be free again and this time it would destroy the humans life for good" she told_

_Carla__ gasped loudly her eyes were big, she was shaking , she was scared_

_we looked at her_

_"whats wrong Carla?" Happy asked_

_"I saw it" she __cried_

_"saw what?" Lilly asked_

_"I saw it, the fate that entwined us all, I saw the Awakening of Triple 777" she foretold_

**_to be continued in the next Story Awakening Triple 777 look forward to it soon it the first chapter shall be released on Saturday!_**

**_The Fate of us has unravel ~browneyes226_**

* * *

_**Hey guys that was the last chapter of Falling Beneath the Stars I know sad, but the adventure doesn't end here the fight between good and evil has just only begun! Love is more powerful than any power out there! In this chapter we saw Huojin and Sora again and they work for the same person the Alex Nightwalker does! they were undercover angels! hah I bet some of you had the feeling it would come to this! we meet a new Charter today Takashi a 12-year-old boy with a bad potty mouth! in this chapter we found out Lisanna is Pregnant with Natsu child and she tells him right after he and Lucy makes it official that they are a couple so is the baby going to tear Lucy and Natsu apart? or will Lucy and Natsu make it through?! she also had the welcome home party for Lucy and Carla saw the feature that binds them all together? look for the next story Awakening Triple 777 which will be released tomorrow! what going to happen to our next to our Fairy Tail hero's? in the next book we will see more than one love story! so look forward to it! and remember to follow and leave reviews! :) oh I think I make a spring break special for Falling beneath the Stars too so let me know if I should!**  
_


End file.
